Sparks
by Mirlana
Summary: Spider-man est au milieu de sa gloire, la population l'avait enfin reconnu comme un super-héros. Leur fidèle serviteur toujours là pour les venir en aide ! Mais que faire lorsqu'une personne costumé en rouge/noir fait son apparition sur sa route pour lui demander de l'aide ? L'araignée ne peut qu'accepter s'engouffrant alors dans une affaire tordue. Il aurait peut être dû refuser..
1. Chapter 1

_Ma première fanfiction entre ces deux comics, donc j'espère que cette introduction vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1 : Rencontre d'un nouveau type**

* * *

 **Q** uelle belle journée. Un soleil, des enfants qui rient dans le parc, jouant au chat et à la souris tandis que d'autres sont en train de faire des châteaux de sable dans le bac. Pendant ce temps, les parents se distraient entre eux, discutant de sujets à fort débat. J'ai beau regarder ce ciel bleu sans nuages ou ces nombreux passants qui traversent par-ci par-là les passages piétons entre les grattes-ciels de New York, je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de tout ces regards lourds et répétitifs. Ces gens ne me regardent pas moi spécialement, plutôt _nous_ et surtout nos jolis petits costumes. Pour ma part, c'est rouge et bleu tandis que cette chose, c'est un costume rouge et blanc. À coup sûr, il m'a recopié, du plagiat à l'œil nu, mais qui suis-je pour crier au scandale ? Je suis _Spider-Man._

'' - Ryan Reynold ? '', Bafouille cette chose en rouge et noire.

Non, je ne peux considérer cette chose comme humaine, il vient de manger tous les tacos du pauvre marchand et qui a dû fermer à cause de rupture de stock. Et je préfère encore me taire plutôt que de savoir d'où il a sorti cette énorme somme d'argent pour le payer. À présent, le marchand nous prêtait attention, et avec l'énorme pourboire qu'il a laissé traîné sur la table, je suis presque jaloux de gagner moins dans mon salaire de photographe en un mois.

'' - Hm, Emma Watson ?, Continue t-il entre deux tacos avalés. Spidey, tu peux pas laisser ces pauvres bébés tacos séchés au soleil ! Les pauvres, ils vont rétrécir... Je peux les manger ? ''

Je pousse mon assiette vers lui, évidemment qu'il peut manger ces protégés. À croire qu'il touche le paradis à chacune de ses bouchées. Voir la sauce dégouliner sur son costume et sa bouche engloutir toutes les miettes et lécher mon assiette. Merde alors, est-ce qu'on est vraiment là parce qu'il voulait me parler ou car il voulait remplir son estomac ?

'' - Oh oui, je sais ! Tu as le nom de ton papa : Stan L...—''

La connerie de trop sur l'échelle.

'' - Deadpool. ''

'' - Poule. ''

'' - Quoi ? ''

'' - Poule, Deadpool, ça rime avec poule. ''

 _Tuez-moi._

'' - Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici ? Contrairement à toi, il y a des gens qui ont besoin de moi dans cette ville et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à jouer aux devinettes pour savoir qui je suis derrière le masque. ''

Au début, tout allait parfaitement bien, puis à la seconde où le marchand a crié ''Tacos !'' dans la rue, ce fut le drame. La discussion n'avait même pas commencé que je venais déjà de le perdre d'ailleurs. Dans tous les cas, avec ce genre de personne je suis certain que les discussions sérieuses sont rares, on peut même les compter sur le bout des doigts.

Je me lève du banc, les mains tapant sur la table avec un sourire les plus ravissants. Mais Deadpool ne pouvait pas le voir car j'étais en costume. C'est ce qui explique pourquoi tous les passants nous regardent avec des yeux prêts à sortir des orbites, on est tous les deux en costumes tape-à-l'œil.  
Je me prépare à lui tourner dos pour m'en aller quand il finit enfin à prêter attention à ma personne.

'' - J'ai besoin de ton aide. ''

 _Oh_. Oh !

'' - Deadpool ? Le Deadpool ? Le mercenaire à la grande bouche veut mon aide ? Où sont les caméras ? Tu veux rire là ? T'es en train de me faire une blague ? Non, parce que Spider-man et Deadpool ensemble...carrément pas possible. ''

'' - Ils vont me tuer'', dit-il d'une voix faussement mélancolique.

'' - Rectification, personne ne va te tuer. Tu es immortel et assez pour rester vivant, qui pourrait réellement te tuer ? Même avec une balle en pleine tête tu es malheureusement en vie. ''

L'homme finit son dernier tacos _(hourra !)_ et m'indique de se rapprocher de lui. Je finis par obéir malgré moi pour savoir ce qui peut le déranger autant que cela et approche mon oreille. Alors qu'il regarde à gauche et à droite pour vérifier si aucune oreille n'écoute notre conversation, il met sa main prés de sa bouche.

'' - Le Clergé'', murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

'' - Pardon ? ''

Sur le coup, il en profite pour rapprocher son visage du mien et me fait une bise sur la joue par-dessus le masque. Je reste figé telle une statue. Et en plus, il est content.

'' Ne refais plus jamais ça, où je peux t'assurer que c'est moi qui vais te tuer. C'est...embarrassant et perturbant...''

Sans le savoir, j'ai mis ma main sur la joue où il m'a fait la bise. Je n'ai qu'une envie maintenant : ce n'était pas le sauver, au contraire je veux lui botter les fesses pour m'avoir mis dans cette situation plus qu'honteuse. Je crois même comprendre pourquoi les enfants se mettent à rire maintenant.

'' - Si tu te voyais Spidey...MAIS le Clergé, je ne veux pas te parler de la religion et l'église et le petit Jésus dans sa ferme mais le groupe de méchants. Ce gang commence à s'élever dans le milieu, ils font de grosses bêtises donc tu vois, ça embête un peu mes employés qui veulent plus m'embaucher pour faire leur boulot car ils ont peur que je n'arrive plus à m'en occuper proprement et puis ça fait un moment déjà que le Clergé s'échappe de mon filet de pêche. Si tu ne serais pas intervenu cette nuit-là, j'aurais pu terminer cette foutue tâche mais il a fallu que la petite araignée que tu sois, et que je respecte, ramène ses petites fesses pour faire son travail de justicier du style _''je sauve les citoyens en détresse !''_ Et ça, c'est pas bon pour le marché et ma petite personne. Je n'aurais plus rien pour manger maintenant, au revoir les crêpes, les bébés tacos et adieux les merveilleux chimichangas. Qui dit plus d'argents dit plus d'endroit pour dormir, plus de jolies filles qui rient à côté de Deadpool plus rien... Deadpool va se sentir seul et très isolé du reste du monde, sans rien à manger, la vie va...— ''

'' - Fais plus court.''

'' - Méchants dealers. Deadpool en danger. À San Francisco. Besoin aide. Sinon mort ? ''

'' - Qu'est-ce que je gagne dans cette affaire ? Beaucoup de personnes n'aiment pas ta façon de procéder c'est-à-dire de tuer parfois des innocents et moi y compris. ''

Deadpool pousse ses nombreux plateaux sur la table pour les jeter au sol, il attrape ma main et rapproche son visage. J'ai vraiment des doutes sur son orientation sexuelle.

'' - Tu ne tiens pas à moi ? ''

'' - Non, dis-je franchement. Pourquoi je m'inquiéterai pour toi ? ''

'' - Car moi, je m'inquiète pour toi ? ''

 _Touché._

'' - Ouais enfin non, enfin ça veut rien dire ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux...''

Voilà qu'il fait sa tête de chien battu. Je déteste ça...car je tombe à chaque fois dans le panneau.

'' - Oui, bon j'y réfléchirais...''

'' - Youpi ! ''

'' - Mais ça ne veut pas dire, oui. ''

'' - Oui, oui ! Il a dit oui, les gars ! Vous voyez quand je vous disais que ça allait marcher ?''

Il m'écoute plus et il parle encore à quelqu'un dans sa tête. Ce mec est fou, pourquoi il a fallu que je le rencontre ce jour-là ?

'' - Bon, je pense que ça sert à rien que je te dise au revoir si tu ne m'écoute plus. ''

Si je l'aide, je vais devoir sortir de mon secteur habituel, ça serait plutôt sympa, je n'ai jamais voyagé mais je partirai dans l'inconnu. Et puis il y a Deadpool, ce mec est un étranger complètement taré pour moi.

Je ne sais pas du tout où j'ai mis les pieds.

* * *

 _Review ? Pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? :)_

 _Corrigé : le 07/01/2016_


	2. Chapter 2

****CHAPITRE 2 : Hola señorita****

* * *

 _ _[ - 24 h plus tôt - ]__

 **G** wen. Me voici encore devant ta tombe, tu dois me prendre pour un vrai no-life à tout le temps venir. Et tout ça, pour attendre. Mais attendre quoi ? _J_ e ne sais même pas moi-même mais tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je suis désolé. Je pense que tu l'as compris à force, mais j'arrive pas à avancer. C'est compliqué et, c'est le seul endroit où j'arrive à me détendre, apaiser mon esprit et être moi juste un instant. Peter Parker, et non Spider-man.  
Je pense que maintenant tu peux être fière de moi, enfin tu l'as toujours été même si parfois je me demande ce que j'ai de si spécial pour que tu sois restée aussi longtemps avec un loser de ma catégorie. Spider-man est apprécié de tous, Peter Parker est et sera toujours le petit gars méconnu de tous mais il continue de vivre sa vie...avec sa tante. Wow, l'éclate. Bon, je t'avoue que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, une fille. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop, elle s'appelle Mary Jane, elle est gentille et je suis sûre que vous auriez été pote toutes les deux. Je sens comme une alchimie entre nous, je sais que si tu étais là, tu m'aurais dit de tenter le coup, de me rapprocher d'elle. Tu as toujours voulu mon bonheur. Tu es le genre de personne qui veut que je tourne la page, ça paraît facile mais je ne peux pas encore dire que tu fais partie de mon passé. Voilà pourquoi c'est compliqué, et ça ne va pas s'arranger facilement, tout est de ma faute après tout.

'' - Et t'as raison, je pense beaucoup. Tu peux me critiquer tu sais...Tu me manques énormément Gwen, si seulement, à ce moment j'avais... Peu importe, je m'en veux énormément. ''

Le son d'une sirène de pompier défile sur l'avenue, coupant le silence dans le cimetière un instant avant de le laisser reprendre sa place. Je regarde ma montre, elle affiche 18h57. J'ai encore passé toute ma journée prés d'elle, assis devant sa tombe. Le temps passe tellement vite.

'' - Je t'aime Gwen. Je reviendrai bientôt.''

Une autre sirène se met à sonner dans la rue. Je pose le bouquet de roses rouges sur sa tombe, et le voilà aux côtés des autres fleurs posées hier. Je me relève en mettant mon sac sur mon dos, il l est temps de partir et de redevenir Spider-man pour une nuit.

Alors que le soleil disparaît à l'horizon, une fumée grise dévore le ciel de New-York. Plus bas, des flammes enveloppent un immeuble entier. Les gens qui vivent entre le rez-de-chaussée et le 3ème étage sont déjà dehors se tenant les uns les autres pour se soutenir. Les camions de pompiers ont bloqué la rue et les pompiers sont déjà à l'œuvre. Les jets d'eau sont propulsés vers les fenêtres où les appartements brûlent encore. L'échelle est remontée, et un pompier réussit à faire descendre quelques personnes en plus. Entre la population réunie face à l'incendie, une femme continue à pleurer son désarroi et personne n'arrive à la réconforter. _  
_Lorsque j'arrive près d'elle, celle-ci s'effondre au milieu de la rue, à bout de forces. Un policier remarque la scène de loin et vient vers nous pour porter secours.

'' - C'est quoi le topo, monsieur le policier ?''

'' - Tous les habitants semblent être dehors, mais les pompiers continuent à chercher au cas où s'il reste encore des gens ensevelis sous les décombres.''

Ayant repris ses esprits, la femme aux cheveux ébènes agrippe mon costume pour me tirer vers elle. Ces larmes coulent encore sur ses joues rougies, sa lèvre tremble ce qui l'oblige à respirer lentement avant de pouvoir parler calmement.

'' - Mon fils, ma fille, Chris et Jessica, ils sont encore là-bas. Vous devez les secourir, c'est mes enfants Spider-Man, je vous en supplie je ne veux pas les perdre. Ils sont tout ce qui me reste.''

'' - Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis là pour ça. Où sont-ils ?''

'' - Appartement 304, faîtes vite...''

Au même moment, une explosion éclate à ce même étage, les pompiers sur l'échelle se font souffler. Le feu est à présent à son apogée, et les flammes ont encerclé les lieux, les hommes ne peuvent plus rentrer sans y laisser leur peau. Je suis leur seule chance de sauver les derniers occupants.

'' - Hey les gars ! Occupez-vous d'éteindre les flammes, je prends le relais ! ''

Sans prendre le temps d'attendre une réponse des pompiers, je tisse ma toile et me projette à l'intérieur d'une des fenêtres dés que les flammes ont diminué en hauteur.  
Arrivé au 3ème étage, je parcours le couloir rapidement pour trouver l'appart 304 qui se trouve en fait, à la fin du couloir juste à gauche. Je donne un gros coup de pied sur le bois, une fois suffit pour faire basculer la porte à moitié calcinée. Encore de la fumée émane de la pièce, j'évite soigneusement de mettre les pieds dans les trous formés et me dirige vers le centre de la pièce : le salon.

'' - Jessica ! Chris ! Où êtes-vous ? Votre mère s'inquiète pour vous et c'est pas trop le moment de jouer à cache-cache si vous voulez mon avis ! ''

Mon instinct d'araignée se met en alerte, je réagis tout de suite et je me jette sur le côté pour éviter le danger imminent. Le plafond tombe sur mon ancien emplacement, une étincelle sort du feu pour atteindre le rideau mais finit par grignoter le canapé situé pas loin avec plus de facilité.

Personne ne répond à mon premier appel, je continue ma fouille dans l'appartement. Malgré mes appels incessants et mes recherches dans la cuisine, la salle de bains, les chambres : je ne trouve personne. Le seul endroit que je n'ai pas encore regardé c'est la chambre des parents. Il faut faire vite avant que la fumée ne m'étouffe complètement.

'' - Chris ! ''

Avec cette foutue chaleur, je suis en train de cuir à point dans mon costume.

'' - Jessica ! ''

Un bruit sourd percute mes oreilles. Quelqu'un m'a répondu en tapant sur une matière comme...du bois. Je me mets à chercher sous ce qui reste du lit, à chaque recoin avec assez d'espace pour contenir deux bonhommes. Ils doivent être sous cette étagère tombée !

'' - Vous êtes là ? Tenez bon, attention ! ''

Avec ma force surhumaine, je soulève facilement l'étagère qui laisse glisser des livres en dessous d'elle et enfin, deux petits enfants les yeux grands ouverts font leur apparition.

'' - Dépêchez-vous de sortir de là parce que ça me brûle les doigts ! ''

Ils obéissent et sortent sans problème, la petite sœur aidant son frère qui a plus du mal à marcher. Dés qu'ils sortent, je laisse tomber l'étagère à terre. Je fais signe aux deux enfants de s'accrocher à moi, ils enroulent leur bras autour de mon cou me remerciant d'être venu les aider. Le petit gars se met sur mon dos tandis que la fille est en sécurité entre mes bras.

Je me retourne pour revenir dans le couloir, mais une violente explosion m'indique que ce n'est plus possible. Je reviens sur mes pas et trouve une autre issue de secours, on va tenter les fenêtres.

En regardant dans les trois fenêtres présentes, je remarque que celle du milieu offre une ouverture avec peu de risques de faire une mauvaise chute contrairement aux autres. Avec mes toiles, tout devrait bien se passer. Normalement. Je suis confiant même dans les pires moments.  
Je recule de quelques pas pour prendre de l'élan puis fonce vers la fenêtre pour la casser et enfin, tisser ma toile vers le bâtiment en face. Or ce que je n'ai pas prévu, c'est l'autre explosion qui vient derrière moi pour déstabiliser mon équilibre durant mon saut. Je rate ma toile qui se détache de sa trajectoire initiale et nous faisons une chute libre vers le sol. Les enfants crient à pleins poumons alors que moi je reste muet, mais avec le cœur qui est sur le point de lâcher tellement que la chute n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter.

Cependant, avant de finir comme des crêpes, j'attrape le coup au dernier moment et tire ma dernière carte en tirant une nouvelle toile vers un autre point solide. La toile réussit à s'accrocher sur un angle d'un bâtiment nous évitant la catastrophe. J'arrive pied à terre parcourant 3 mètres de plus avec l'énergie obtenue par la vitesse.  
À notre arrivée, tous les gens réunis autour du bâtiment viennent se grouper vers nous non pas sans me féliciter en applaudissant. Je salue à mon tour leur travail à eux-aussi ainsi que pour leur reconnaissance qu'ils me portent et laisse les enfants descendre pour revoir leur mère qui les prend dans ses bras aussi fort qu'elle le peut. Maintenant, c'est au tour des pompiers de régler l'incendie, et je suis certain qu'ils y arriveront avec brio.  
Quant à moi, en me jetant un coup d'œil je constate que mon costume a brûlé et noircit à certains endroits. Des petits trous partout pratiquement, mais je pense que j'arriverai à recoudre tout cela en un rien de temps.

Prêt à repartir pour voir s'il y a des gens qui auront besoin de Spider-man durant cette nuit, j'aperçois furtivement plus loin la course de deux personnes qui s'insinuent dans l'ombre d'une ruelle suivie de près d'une drôle de personne derrière eux. Je reste bouche bée sous mon masque, je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je viens de voir. La personne était costumé en rouge et noir de la tête au pied, mais c'était trop rapide pour que je le détaille précisément. En tout cas, il était pressé de les avoir et il avait des katanas sur son dos. Des katanas. On est à New-York mais quand même, l'extravagance a ses limites.  
Je regarde sur mes deux côtés mais personne ne me prête attention ou n'a vu la scène.

Poussée par l'envie d'en savoir d'avantage et d'un esprit curieux de nature, j'abandonne l'idée de patrouiller dans le quartier _-parce que d'autres super-héros traînent aussi ici-_ pour m'aventurer à mon tour dans cette ruelle tout en gardant mes distances, simple mesure de sécurité. Et puis, peut-être que cette personne aura besoin de mon aide sachant que les deux personnes qu'il poursuit sont habillés comme des voleurs.

Dans la ruelle, l'état des lieux est dans une condition déplorable, rien ne donne envie d'y mettre les pieds. Déjà qu'il fait nuit, elle est en plus mal éclairée. Je décide quand même d'y rester mais à l'écart, en hauteur plus exactement pour regarder la scène qui se joue sous mes yeux.  
Les deux types ne sont pas partis bien loin. De ma position, je peux les voir habillés chacun d'un bonnet noir et d'une combinaison toute noire, à cause de l'obscurité je n'arrive pas à voir exactement leur visage. Ils sont bien cachés dans la pénombre, peut-être à côté d'une camionnette de couleur blanche. Ils semblent se passer des boites en cartons, un peu trop pressé. Drogues ? Armes ? Médicaments illégaux ? Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir que le type costumé en rouge entre en scène.

'' - Chicos ! '' S'écrit-il en espagnol en sortant ses deux katanas de leur étui.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtent dans leur occupation, et lui font face avec deux jolies armes à feu tout droit sorties du fond de leur véhicule. Sans lui laisser le temps de s'exprimer à nouveau, ils déclarent les festivités en réponse. Les balles fusent dans la petite allée étroite et quelques-unes dérivent pour percuter le béton, le sol ou les murs. Une des balles provenant d'une mitraillette percute une fenêtre prés de moi, je décide de me positionner plus en retraite pour ne pas recevoir une balle perdue.  
Au lieu d'aider l'homme en rouge, je reste de mon côté et regarde la scène qui se déroule devant moi. Ce n'est pas que l'homme est en danger concrètement mais c'est intriguant de voir qu'il arrive avec facilité à esquiver toutes les balles, il s'en sort bien sans moi en plus. C'est la première fois que je vois ce type en plus. Il a de bonnes techniques, lorsqu'il n'arrive pas à y échapper, il coupe les balles en fendant l'air avec ses katanas, sur une drôle de danse ce qui perturbe un peu le sérieux de la situation et la classe que je lui donne. Franchement, il faut l'avouer, ce mec a réveillé ma curiosité longtemps endormie.

'' - Hop, hop hop ! '' Ajoute t-il tout joyeux.

À y regarder de plus près, il ne fait que s'amuser et ne contre-attaque pas jusqu'à temps que les munitions manquent. Ce mec se moque d'eux, les pauvres je les plains. Perché sur la tour du bâtiment, je commence à sentir mon instinct d'araignée me prévenir d'un danger. Or, il ne s'agit pas de moi. La cause de cette alarme est ailleurs. En face ! Les hommes sortent des pistolets maintenant et tirent comme avant sans réfléchir une seconde que ce n'est pas de cette manière qu'ils vont l'avoir pour l'arrêter. Évidemment qu'ils vont se faire avoir mais passons.  
La tension monte minute par minute, mais il me faut encore un moment avant de trouver la fenêtre à moitié ouverte. La lumière d'un objectif m'aveugle un instant m'affirmant qu'une autre personne observe la scène et surtout, qu'elle va tirer avec ce qui semble être un fusil de sniper. Évidemment ! Les deux hommes font une diversion, l'homme costumé n'arrivera jamais à éviter cette balle, il faut que je l'avertisse !

'' - Fais gaffe le danseur ! Là-haut à ta gauche, un sniper ! ''

Je crie, abandonnant ma position pour descendre les rejoindre. L'homme aux katanas détache aussi son regard au son de ma voix pour me regarder tomber au lieu de regarder ce que je lui pointe du doigt, il reste planté là à me fixer alors que le silencieux a tiré sa charge sur lui. Trop tard pour l'éviter.

La balle part d'une seule propulsion et se loge dans sa boite crânienne pour ensuite s'expulser de son front dans un bruit retenu par la chair et le sang qui en ressortent. Les voyous profitent de la situation à leur avantage et rangent les armes et termine leur chargement, je tente de les stopper avant qu'ils ne mettent en marche le vanne mais le sniper m'a comme cible. J'évite sans soucis les balles tirés sans aucune précision et marche sur le mur pour tenter une approche direct mais dés que j'arrive à la fenêtre, il ne reste que le fusil. L'homme a pris la fuite.

'' - Et merde, c'est vraiment pas cool maintenant.''

Je retombe sur mes pieds et me tourne vers le corps, les mains sur les hanches. J'ai un mort sous les mains, des cartouches partout et des bandits qui se sont fait la malle. Chouette fin de journée.

'' - C'est pas vrai, t'es mort ? Je t'ai vu faire tes pirouettes, tu vas pas me dire que tu t'es fait avoir par une seule balle tirée, rah mais qu'est-ce que je dis ? Évidemment qu'il est mort, avec cette balle en pleine tête comment veux-tu qu'il te parle !''

Ma main se glisse sur ma tête pour lisser mes cheveux déjà écrasé par mon masque. Ne trouvant rien à dire, je m'accroupis pour mieux l'observer. Il est étalé au sol, du sang jailli de son front et c'est pas joli à voir. La seule chose que je ressens ressemble un peu à de la jalousie, à croire que son costume a copié le mien, on est tous les deux en rouge de la tête au pied mise à part les armes qu'il porte ainsi que ses accessoires à sa ceinture, les gens vont nous prendre pour des associés. J'ai du mal à y croire, mais il faut que je me fasse à l'idée que c'était juste un simple type qui voulait faire le beau mais qu'il n'avait rien de si spécial.

Bon, je ne devrais pas rester à contempler un mort. Avec les coups de feu tirés les flics vont débarquer d'une minute à l'autre et je ne donne pas cher à ma peau s'ils m'interceptent prés du corps et puis même si les concitoyens de cette ville m'apprécient plus qu'avant, la police continue de me voir d'un mauvais œil. Il faut déguerpir, je me décide à le toucher une dernière fois pour faire comprendre à mon beau cerveau que cet homme est mort. J'avance mon index tout doucement de sa joue me préparant à toutes éventualités. Il ne manque plus que la musique stressante en arrière plan mais quand je le touche, rien ne se produit, puis une deuxième fois :aucune réaction. Normal en même temps. __Voilà cerveau, t'as ta preuve, on peut partir ?__

Je me relève sur mes jambes non pas sans un soupir et me dirige d'un pas calme vers la route principal. Le quartier est redevenu calme, les pompiers un peu plus loin s'occupent d'inspecter les débris après l'incendie et les policiers commence à quitter les lieux pour rejoindre la circulation. Les voitures peuvent de nouveau emprunter la route chacune leur tour, tandis que de l'autre côté, les passants sont encore absents et les habitants rentrés chez eux. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient rien entendu comme d'habitude, des bons innocents. Je me demande bien ce que ces gars en noir gardent dans leur camion, ils transportaient sûrement des armes et d'autres trucs dans le même style. Une autre affaire qui doit être résolue, mais je vais laisser ça aux policiers.

Je pare ma main et prépare ma direction lorsqu'une chose derrière moi m'attrape par surprise et me ramène dans l'obscurité de l'allée. Je perds mon équilibre alors que des mains profitent de ma surprise pour me retourner par les épaules. Avant que je comprenne réellement ce qui se passe, la personne m'attire contre elle dans une forte étreindre jusqu'à soulever mes pieds du sol.

'' - Mon COOPAAAIN !''

 _Urgh_. Oppressé. Besoin d'air.

'' - Tu m'as trouvé cool ? C'est vrai ? Genre cool, _cool_ ? Oui ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! ''

Quelque chose de chaud dégouline sur mon masque et me débloque de ma phase « **HEIN ?** ». Avec ce liquide sur mon visage, j'arrive vaguement à voir l'homme. Il rapproche dangereusement son visage du mien, sa bouche prête à me faire une grosse bise sûrement baveuse et je ne sais où. Je tente de m'extirper du mieux que je peux de lui et arrive au final, à sortir un bras pour lui envoyer une toile d'araignée à la figure. L'homme est déstabilisé et cherche à se l'enlever, je viens alors jeter mon pied dans son ventre pour l'éloigner. Je fais jaillir une pluie de toiles sur tout le corps pour le coller contre le mur. À l'envers, dans un joli cocon très sage.

'' - Bon sang ! T'es qui, toi ?! Ah mais attends, t'es le danseur ...''

Ouais c'est effectivement lui, se tortillant dans son cocon toujours content, mais qu'est-ce que je dis le mot n'est pas assez fort, il est _excité comme une puce_ de me voir.

'' - Spider-man, mon héééros !Tu m'as sauvé la vie ! ''

'' - Euh non, rectification tu es mort. Je t'ai juste prévenu mais là, maintenant, tu devrais être mort et allongé sur ce sol crade. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me sembles être toujours vivant ? ''

L'homme masqué arrête enfin de gesticuler un moment le temps de réfléchir à ce que je viens de dire. Il m'affiche une moue boudeuse et finit enfin par s'expliquer au moment où j'enlève ce liquide visqueux sur ma face. Il m'a mis son propre sang sur moi, tout bonnement _merveilleux_.

'' - C'est une histoire très très longue, mais c'est pas important tu sais Spidey car l'auteur se dit en ce moment qu'elle a trop écrit pour me laisser carte blanche et puis, mon héros préféré qui me sauve la vie et qui s'inquiète pour moi ! Tu vas me faire rougir ! Oh, non c'est déjà fait. Oh la la, me regarde pas comme ça ! ''

'' - Mais de quoi tu parles ? Est-ce qu'il y a au moins des choses compréhensibles qui sortent de ta bouche ? Et commençons par le début tu veux bien ? Tout d'abord, t'es qui comme gars ?''

Je m'avance vers lui et m'accroupis pour arriver à sa hauteur afin de poser mon doigt sur le cocon, au niveau de son torse avant de continuer :

'' - Et surtout quoi ? Tu penses pouvoir me le dire sans faire des hors-sujets ? Et je t'interdis de m'appeler Spidey, c'est juste...pas possible.''

Il hoche la tête.

'' - D'accord, Spidey...''

 _Je vais l'étriper._

'' - On me connaît comme le mercenaire le plus beau et le plus puissant, le fameux Deadpool ! Le Deadpool des dames ! Tada ! Vous voyez que ça a fait son effet, les amis ? Il en est resté bouche bée. C'est l'effet Dead ! L'effet pool ! ''

On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge. À qui il parle ?

'' - OK je vais faire comme si j'ai rien entendu sur le fait que tu parles tout seul mais passons, comment tu fais ça là ? À être vivant comme si aucune balle n'a transpercé ton cerveau juste avant ? T'es un mort-vivant ou quoi ? ''

Au même moment, juste sous mes yeux, la méchante blessure se referme, seul le costume garde les séquelles de l'impact alors que la peau englobe le trou béant. C'est encore plus bizarre vu de prés et dégueulasse surtout : Deadpool est un zombie avec une grande gueule, aucun doute là-dessus.

'' - Je peux... comment dire déjà ?''

Les bras croisés, je lui fais comprendre que j'attends sa réponse mais celui-ci continue de réfléchir tout en me regardant longuement.

'' - Mal à la tête, finit-il par dire. Est-ce que tu peux au moins...''

'' - Non. ''

'' - Enfin...tu sais le sang remonte et...''

'' - Tu survivras à cette petite douleur. ''

'' - Je suis peut-être immortel mais je suis un être sensible à la douleur... ''

'' - Raison de plus pour me dire ce que tu as de spécial et j'envisagerai après, peut-être, à te relâcher la réponse me convient. ''

'' - Alors, Je peux...truc. ''

'' - Truc ? D'accord, tu te fiches de moi. Au revoir Deadpool, c'était sympa je pense que les policiers vont se faire un réel plaisir à te mettre en prison. ''

'' - Non, non ! D'accord ! Le mot m'est revenu ! Je peux me _régénérer_ ! ''

Donc il peut se rétablir de ses blessures, plutôt intéressante comme capacité. Dommage qu'il parle sans s'arrêter et là, il parle à un certain blanc et un certain jaune, ça a l'air d'être des voix dans sa tête. Ce mec est bizarre au point d'en être malade. C'est méchant de ma part, d'insulter un malade.

Comme prévu, je l'aide à sortir des toiles en coupant sur les deux extrémités. La toile se dissout et l'homme en costume rouge tombe bêtement à plat au sol. Derrière son dos je vois un petit couteau sur sa ceinture, ça aurait été facile de couper mes toiles, il pouvait facilement attraper son arme avec sa main et m'avoir par surprise.

'' - Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas libéré plus tôt avec ton couteau ?''

'' - Pour faire la discute, faire ample connaissance. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre son héros préféré dans la rue.''

 _Quel idiot._

Deadpool se pomponne, prenant ses katanas tout en se redressant, et il vient prendre ma main pour la serrer dans la sienne. Mes yeux se rétrécissent d'eux-mêmes par suspicion, est-il vraiment le gentil idiot malade du coin ou le ''mercenaire'' à craindre avec ses armes à feu et ses katanas. Quand j'y pense, j'ai déjà entendu parler de ce type, jusqu'à maintenant je croyais que c'était une légende urbaine je n'y prêtais pas intention à ce que les gens peuvent sortir comme ragots mais voir qu'il existe... Peut-être idiot mais à craindre aussi d'un autre côté. Ne jamais baisser sa garde face à lui, note à moi-même.

'' - C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer Spider-man, j'espère qu'on formera une équipe dans l'avenir pour lutter contre les méchants criminelles dans New-York !On sera plus fort que les Avengers !''

'' - J'ai pas envie de faire équi... ''

'' - Ces bandits tout à l'heure, me coupe t-il. Il va falloir que je les tue, surtout le sniper, que je lui coupe la tête. On les aura un jour ! C'est pas bien de les laisser vivants, tout le monde à voter POUR la peine de mort ? Oui ! ''

Peine perdue, il ne m'écoute pas. Je soupire de lassitude, en le rencontrant j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris 20 ans de plus. Deadpool est fatiguant, je ne sais pas comment font les gens de son entourage pour le supporter. En tout cas, je ne tue personne et j'ai plutôt intérêt à ne plus le croiser sur mon chemin.

Ce n'est que maintenant que les sirènes commencent à se faire entendre sur la route principale. Les lumières bleues des véhicules de police se reflètent sur les vitres des boutiques, il est grand temps de mettre les voiles. Avec le sang qu'il a laissé sur le sol et les restes de la bataille, comment expliquer que je ne fais pas partie de l'histoire juste un spectateur ? J'ai aucune chance.

J'enlève ma main gentiment de celle de Deadpool qui n'a pas encore lâché la mienne et affiche une sorte de sourire pour lui faire comprendre que je suis content de l'avoir rencontré. Un vrai hypocrite je fais.

'' - Deadpool. Au plaisir de ne plus te voir sur mon chemin et ne me mêle même pas à tes affaires. Tu fais ce que tu as à faire, je n'ai rien entendu mais si je te vois tuer quelqu'un, j'agirai par conséquence et on sait tous les deux qu'on est _bons copains_. Il vaut mieux ne pas détruire ce _lien d'amitié_ pour une affaire de gangs ou je ne sais quoi. ''

'' -Euh, c'est plutôt des...''

'' - Non ! Ne dis plus rien. Garde-le pour toi. ''

Je lui tourne le dos, et m'en vais le plus loin possible sans attendre ce qu'il a à me dire. En tirant sur ma toile, je me balance dans les airs pour prendre de la vitesse et me détache dés que la vitesse me suffit pour atterrir sur un véhicule dans la circulation. Un léger bruit sur le toit de la voiture se fait entendre mais le chauffeur n'a pas l'air de l'avoir entendu.

J'espère réellement ne plus le revoir, Deadpool est un mec à problèmes et j'ai déjà les miens, pas besoin d'en rajouter de nouveaux.

'' - J'espère que Tante May m'a préparé un bon dîner, je meurs de faim... ''

Si je me sens moins stressé, seul sur cette voiture roulante. J'ai cette sensation qui me dit que quelque chose ne va pas, quelqu'un me regarde et pourtant, j'ai beau analyser les environs derrière moi, il n'y a personne qui me fixe.

* * *

 _Note de l'auteur_ _: Désolé pour l'attente et pour les fautes s'il y en reste. Une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez du chapitre en général ? :)_

 _Corrigé le 07/01/2016_

 _À la prochaine ~_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour tout d'abord ! Et merci à vous, toutes et tous pour m'avoir laissé un commentaire, mis en favoris ou tout simplement pour avoir cliqué sur ma fanfic pour la lire tout simplement ou par simple curiosité. Je m'excuse pour ceux dont j'ai oublié de répondre aux commentaires et aussi pour le délais d'attente, je suis une vraie tortue et avec la fac, j'aurais encore moins de temps :/ (snif) mais j'essayerais de publier la suite dés que je le peux ! Merci encore et bonne lecture ~_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3 : Comme une pile**

 **L** a pointe du crayon gratte sur le papier, je finis le travail en traçant le chiffre du résultat final. Je passe ma feuille à Mary Jane qui est encore perdue dans la résolution de ses propres calculs. Quand elle sent mon regard sur elle, elle abandonne sa méthode pour voir ma réponse, son stylo noir battant au-dessus de sa lèvre alors que ses cheveux glissent sur ses épaules. On étouffe vraiment dans cette chambre.

'' - Et voilà, le tour est joué. Si Kepler voyait ton raisonnement, il retournerait dans sa tombe, mais tu t'imagines voir Kepler pleurer ? ''

'' - Pete, arrête ! Répondit-elle en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Moi, je peux t'assurer qu'il aurait complimenté mon audace, j'étais presque arrivée au même résultat ! ''

Des rires joyeux fusent entre nous. Je n'avais jamais autant rigolé comme ça, rire et sourire en se souciant juste du moment présent. Ces moments me manquent, j'aimerais les revivre à nouveau aussi longtemps que je voudrai mais tant que j'aurais ces photos accrochées sur mes murs, je ne suis pas encore prêt à oublier Gwen et à m'engager dans une nouvelle relation. MJ me comprend et n'a abordé le sujet qu'une seule fois pour savoir et à vrai dire, pour m'appréhender afin de se rapprocher de moi. Elle n'était pas comme les autres qui ont pitié de ma personne, elle veut vraiment m'aider à avancer. Tout marche pour le mieux, des choses ont changé sur ma façon de vivre d'après mon entourage et pourtant, j'ai l'impression de faire du sur-place.

'' - Bon ! Enfin terminé avec ces devoirs, dit-elle en recopiant mon brouillon sur son cahier. Quelle heure est-il ? Déjà 18h passé ? Mince, je vais être en retard pour mon cours de théâtre ! Désolé Peter de devoir te laisser tomber comme ça !''

'' - Non, je t'en pris. Ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir. ''

Un sourire léger glisse sur ses lèvres remontant ses jolies petites pommettes, elle attrape son manteau gris sur mon lis et se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser sur la joue. Je la laisse s'en aller, sans ajouter un mot. Qu'est-ce que je voulais lui dire déjà ?

'' - Merci pour ton aide, déclare-t-elle de l'escalier. Je te recontacte très vite ! ''

Je suis encore là, assis par terre à regarder bêtement une porte ouverte sur rien. Je peux l'entendre ouvrir la porte et dire au revoir à Tante May au passage.

 _Est-ce que je peux vraiment me permettre une nouvelle relation ?_

Découragé à l'idée de trouver une réponse à ma propre vie sentimentale, je décide de me rabattre sur mon lit pour m'étaler entre le matelas douillet, la tête plongée dans ce doux coussin. Ce silence est si paisible, je pourrais m'endormir sans problème mais il me reste _ce problème ambulant_ qui veut que j'aille mettre mon nez dans une affaire de gang, tout ça pour sauver carrière. Où voulait-il qu'on aille déjà ? Chicago ? Non, San Francisco, c'est ça. Si je lui refuse mon aide, j'aurai la mort d'innocents sur la conscience, sans compter Deadpool dans le tas, et des malfrats qui vont continuer à vendre je ne sais quoi ce qui veut dire augmentation des marchés noirs et de la criminalité. Ma réponse tourne plutôt vers oui, je pourrais me faire une réputation en dehors de New York et être en même temps, la nouvelle terreur des bad guys.

'' - Ouais, c'est pas mal. Il faut que je me prépare et que j'aille lui dire maintenant... ça attendra quelques minutes. ''

Quelques heures... on va dire demain. Je veux juste dormir un peu.

Mes paupières se laissent aller, se refermant alors que je commence à piquer du nez. J'ai bien le droit de faire une petite sieste, personne a besoin de moi pour l'instant et comme tout ados qui se respectent je vais faire une sieste. Après, je rangerai ma chambre, les feuilles et cahiers qui traînent encore sur le sol et je préparai ma valise pour ce voyage inattendu avant de le prévenir.

Alors que mes pensées retombent dans le néant, mon havre de paix est très vite perturbé par des bruits de fond qui refusent à me laisser partir. Quelqu'un est en train de me lancer des cailloux sur ma fenêtre, plusieurs fois même. C'est dérangeant et très frustrant pour mon sommeil mais je suis trop fatigué pour voir ce que la personne veut, cette personne attendra quelques heures, repassera ou me laissera un message comme une personne ordinaire aurait fait. Si c'est le voisin, Tante May est à sa disposition, Tante May en tant que secrétaire, je suis curieux de voir ça.

Après trois autres coups de pierre sur ma fenêtre, l'individu semble être parti car le silence règne à nouveau dans ma chambre. Enfin. Un filet d'air frais me caresse la nuque descendant le long de mon dos sous mon t-shirt blanc, maintenant j'ai froid. Toujours les yeux fermés, j'attrape ma couverture et me recouvre avec. Je suis certain d'avoir fermé la fenêtre... je l'ai sûrement mal fait.

Le grincement du parquet en bois agite mes oreilles à l'écoute mais ce n'est que le cliquetis d'une porte qui se ferme à clef qui m'interpelle, m'obligeant à ouvrir les yeux et dire au revoir à la tranquillité. Au même moment où je les ouvre, un énorme masque rouge me fait face, me coupant le souffle tellement que ce visage, malheureusement connu, est si proche du mien. Trop proche. Beaucoup trop proche.

'' - Spidey ! ''

Je renvoie son visage d'un geste brusque, en le poussant de mes deux mains. Deadpool trébuche sur un objet et tombe sur les fesses amenant avec lui cette chose enveloppée par du ruban adhésif. Il se gratte la tête et se relève, bombant le torse et ignorant ce moment plutôt embarrassant. Sur le coup, mes mains se sont posées sur mon torse pour cacher toutes parties de mon corps or je n'ai rien à cacher, réflexe d'homme qui pense avoir dormi en sous-vêtement, on dirait que c'est moi au final qui est gêné pour un rien du tout. Je me donne une claque invisible à moi-même.

" - Putain mais qu'est-ce tu fais là ? Non, attends... Oh c'est pas possible, tu sais où j'habite, tu sais qui je suis. Et c'est quoi cette chose allongée que t'as ramené avec toi ?! "

Il lève le doigt comme un élève studieux attendant que le prof lui donne la parole mais comme je ne veux pas attendre ses absurdités, je le décale sur le côté sans lui donner la parole pour voir de moi-même. En regardant ce qui se trouve dans ma chambre, je me raidis sur place à la vue de cette mauvaise mésaventure. La colère allait juste bientôt se déverser sur lui. Du style : maintenant.

Je l'attrape par le col de son costume et le projette sur mon lit. Le poing fermé, je me penche vers lui le menaçant prés de son visage. Un coup pour chaque bêtise qu'il faisait, c'était plutôt bien comme idée. Je peux même l'abattre ici sur-le-champ si l'envie me vient puisqu'il a vu mon visage et qui sait ce qu'il a fait encore comme connerie.

Deadpool lève les deux mains en signe d'abandon, prêt à m'écouter.

'' - Qui d'autre sait que je suis Spider-man ? ''

''- Euh, la réponse est personne ? ''

''- Tu ne me mentirais pas, n'est-ce pas Deadpool ? ''

Deadpool agite la tête pour m'indiquer que non mais j'ai du mal à le croire. Beaucoup de gens lui seraient prêt à lui donner un paquet de frics en échange d'informations sur ma personne et il veut me laisser croire qu'il l'a gardé pour lui parce que notre amitié est plus forte que tout ? Laissez-moi rire.

'' - Et ce type que t'as ramené avec toi, parce que cette chose est malheureusement à un homme, est-ce que ma chambre ressemble à un dépotoir ? Parce que non, je ne veux être lié de meurtre avec toi alors le seul et unique choix qui s'offre à toi c'est de déguerpir tout de suite. ''

'' - Ah, non, non ! S'agite-t-il. C'est un cas de légitime défense, il a voulu me tuer ! J'ai essayé de lui en dissuader, que c'était pas bien qu'il devrait le ranger dans sa petite poche mais il était toujours en train de me poignarder, enfin ça restait des coups ratés car il était pas très fort. Comme il ne m'écoutait pas, j'ai dû le stopper par la bonne manière, la manière forte. J'ai tapé pile au milieu de sa tête puis il est tombé dans les pommes. Je devais le tuer mais comme il faisait dodo, une ampoule s'est allumée dans ma tête et je me suis dit ''Deadpool pourquoi ne pas le torturer pour savoir d'où il vient ? '' et puis '' Excellente idée ! Je vais le faire à la maison, mais après avoir mangé des crêpes. '' Et ensuite '' Oh mais la petite araignée habite près d'ici ! Je vais lui dire bonjour ! '' pour finir par ''Ah, non, non ! C'est un cas de …. '' ''

'' - Arrête toi là, j'ai compris. ''

De justesse, je remarque l'arrivée de ma Tante et pousse la porte pour la bloquer.

'' - Peter, tu es là ? Je t'ai préparé des cookies. ''

Je fais signe à Deadpool de prendre son saleté de colis et lui-même pour se cacher dans l'armoire. Bien que j'ai mis les verrous, tante May voudra rentrer pour inspecter si tout va bien. Jetant un regard à Deadpool, je le vois mimant un cambrioleur des dessins animés portant son sac de billets tout en faisant des pas "silencieux" sur la pointe des pieds. Oh, je suis sûr qu'il fait exprès de me mettre dans cet état, s'il continue à être lent je vais moi-même m'arranger à lui faire sa fête.

Quand il finit enfin son cirque et que tout me semble correct et propre, je lui ouvre la porte et avant qu'elle ne pointe son nez à l'intérieur, pose ma main sur le côté de la porte. Accentué d'un sourire ravageur qui peut la convaincre de rester à la limite.

''- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe enfin ? ''

'' - Rien voyons. Je fais juste un peu de rangements, tu peux me passer l'assiette tu sais, pas besoin de voir ce carnage d'ado au stade de la rébellion … ''

'' - Non, Peter. Tu vas m'enlever ton bras pour me laisser passer ou je peux te promettre que tu vas m'entendre râler tous les jours. ''

Ouch, voir tante May râler, c'est mon enfer sur terre. J'abandonne et la laisser rentrer en lui faisant une révérence. Elle tient son assiette à deux mains, les cookies encore fumants, seul son visage détruit cette image de mère poule au petit soin. Sa mine est légèrement sombre mais je m'en voulais à chaque fois de la mettre dans cet état de pré-énervement quand je voulais éviter qu'elle me voit avec mes blessures ou avec mon costume à la dernière minute quand je rentrai par la fenêtre de ma chambre comme un voleur.

'' - Regardez-moi cette chambre, dit-elle en me faisant engloutir un cookie pour me faire taire. Mon petit-fils n'est pas un menteur, n'est-ce-pas ? ''

'' - Nonf, pas du tout. Che m'occupe de chon cas chi chétait le cas. ''

Je marmonne la bouche pleine, essayant un sourire béant plutôt douteux avec pleins de chocolats coincés. Pas à pas, je me dirige vers le placard qui tend à exploser face à deux personnes à l'intérieur. Quand j'arrive à proximité pour donner un coup à la porte, ma tante lâche un soupir déconcerté. Elle dépose l'assiette sur ma table de chevet puis se tourne à nouveau vers moi.

'' - Peter Parker, tu es vraiment un enfant à problème. ''

'' - Enfant, tu veux plutôt dire un adulte ou ado c'est bien aussi. Et ton cookie est très bon, c'est quoi la recette ? Faudrait que tu m'apprennes à cuisiner en plus ! Parce que là, j'en ai jamais mangé d'aussi bon. ''

'' - Je te vois venir Pete, n'essaye pas de m'embobiner avec des compliments. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches encore ? ''

Ce qui est troublant, c'est qu'elle arrive toujours à voir quand je mens. Il va falloir que je change de technique mais pour le moment, je dois trouver un truc. Une excuse. Valable, quelque chose qu'elle acceptera.

'' - Ok, très bien. Je dois partir avec quelqu'un à San Francisco...''

'' - Quelqu'un ? Qui est-ce ? C'est Mary Jane ? Sale petit cachottier, vous êtes si mignon ensemble.''

'' Elle attrape ma joue gauche d'une main et la pince de manière assez gênante que nos autres invités peuvent voir la scène sans soucis. Et quand on parle d'eux, soit Deadpool peut maintenant gesticuler pour deux personnes, soit mon cas vient d'empirer et l'armoire ne cesse de trembler. ''

'' - Oui, enfin non, pas encore. J'espère mais là, c'est juste pour un ami. Je serais parti pour quelques jours, il a besoin d'aide pour des affaires de famille. Voilà, tu sais tout maintenant. ''

''- Je vois, dit-elle en m'observant scrupuleusement. Comment s'appelle-t-il ? ''

 _Deadpool, non je ne connais pas son nom alors qu'il sait le mien -va savoir comment- et je lui propose mon aide d'un coup de tête. C'est une très longue histoire..._

Non, petit cerveau. Je ne peux pas lui dire cela et elle va sentir le mensonge si j'invente un nom.

" - _Wade Wilson"_ , chuchote une voix derrière moi.

'' - Il s'appelle Wade. ''

'' - Wade ? Moi qui croyait que tu n'avais que deux copains, c'est tant mieux ! Quand vas-tu partir ? ''

'' - Maintenant, lui dis-je en la repoussant gentiment vers la porte laissant l'armoire tremblante. Le plus tôt possible. Et pour info, je n'ai pas que deux amis, les autres sont justes trop occupés pour venir. ''

'' - Tu pars déjà ? Tu ne veux pas d'abord l'inviter à manger pour me le présenter ? ''

J'ouvre la porte et continue de la repousser à l'extérieur de ma chambre.

'' - C'est très gentil de ta part, mais je t'assure que tu ne voudrais jamais le rencontrer. ''

Je réussis à fermer la porte avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche pour rappliquer. Posant mon oreille à la porte, je l'entends descendre les escaliers peut-être en marmonnant. Deadpool choisit ce moment pour tomber avec l'homme qu'il a kidnappé. Il ne peut pas parler à cause du scotch, je ne vois pas de quelle manière il est habillé avec tout ce scotch sur lui. Seule sa crête blonde est visible et son tatouage qui ressemble à une larme prés de son œil. Le plus important c'est qu'il a vu mon visage.

'' - On s'en va maintenant. ''

Deadpool hoche la tête et s'occupe de son cadavre tandis que je prends un vieux sac de sport pour y mettre des vêtements de rechange. Plus tôt, on aura terminé, plus tôt je pourrais rentrer pour reprendre mon quotidien.

'' - Alors pour qui tu travailles, Bob ? Billy ? Kevin ou alors...tu t'appelles Gérard ? '' Susurre-t-il d'un ton faussement sombre.

'' - J'ai dit : On. S'en. Va. Interdit d'utiliser ma chambre comme salle de torture. Torture interdite, tout court. ''

'' - T'as entendu le boss, changement de plan : étouffement par cookies. ''

Je me retourne au même moment pour l'en empêcher mais il tient déjà l'assiette, et enfourne la moitié des cookies sur le pauvre homme qui n'arrive plus à tous les avaler. Je bouscule Deadpool d'un coup d'épaule et plonge ma main dans sa bouche non pas sans un visage de dégoût lorsque je remonte les cookies baveux restant.

'' - Roh mais Petey, s'apitoie-t-il. Il allait dire pour qui il travaillait ! ''

'' - Bien sûr, juste après avoir succombé à son asphyxie ! ''

Deadpool finit par bouder dans un coin de la pièce, mangeant les restes de cookie. En relevant la moitié de son masque, je peux apercevoir sa peau craquelée, parfois des trous énormes déformés par je-ne-sais-quoi et rouge de manière anormale. Ce mec arrive toujours à me surprendre, je devrais lui demander plus tard si c'est aussi le cas sur d'autres parties de son corps.

L'autre homme tousse, me faisant revenir à mes préoccupations. Il est toujours ligoté avec du ruban, assis sur mon lit nous dévisageant chacun notre tour. Il a vu mon visage, il ne sait pas qui je suis et Wade ne lui a pas dit que je suis Spider-Man, à mon grand bonheur il est dans sa période d'intelligence. Maintenant, la question est de savoir ce qu'on va faire de lui.

'' - Tu travailles pour eux ? Repris-je. Les moines gangsters ? ''

'' - Le Clergé, corrige Deadpool. ''

'' - Il m'a compris. ''

'' - Allez-vous faire foutre '', aboie le blond.

'' - Voilà ta réponse, Wade. Il a pas envie de répondre à nos questions et ça m'arrange. ''

Deadpool se glisse dans l'espace entre nous et me demande de reculer gentiment.

'' - Laisse papa, faire le boulot. ''

S'il voulait se prendre une insulte gratuite, libre à lui. Je lui laisse le temps d'essayer pendant que je termine de ranger, je sais déjà quel genre de réponse il va avoir. Et quand il en aura marre, j'enverrai le gars direct au commissariat, vu le tic qui l'oblige à cligner les yeux plusieurs fois, on allait facilement trouver de la drogue sur lui.  
Refermant mon sac, je le porte sur une épaule et viens me rapprocher de l'interrogatoire.

'' - Comment tu m'as trouvé ? '' Demande Wade.

'' - Je t'emmerde. ''

Wade envoie la tête de l'individu sur l'autre rive en lui infligeant une bonne droite au visage. À mon avis, la vraie réponse n'était pas si exceptionnelle, Deadpool était facile à trouver. Il n'y a pas besoin d'être un expert pour voir qu'il n'est pas du tout discret, c'est-à-dire qu'on le retrouve dans des lieux fréquentés par des gens non-fréquentables.

'' - Qui d'autre est avec toi ? ''

'' - Je sais pas. Jésus ? ''

Wade hoche la tête en signe de compréhension puis une gauche s'écrase sur l'autre joue par un Deadpool redevenu sérieux. La religion n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

'' - C'est qui ton boss ? ''

'' - Ta mère. ''

Et une autre droite. L'homme est un punching-ball vivant, amoché de tous les côtés, son nez est cassé laissant du sang colorier les ecchymoses.

'' - Pourquoi ils veulent ma peau ? ''

'' - Je t'encule profondément. ''

Pas de réponse de Deadpool, il ne fait que le dévisageant intensément.

'' - Encore mieux, continue l'homme la bouche en sang. Je t'encule toi, ton petit copain ici présent et ta mère. ''

C'est à mon tour de rappliquer, mon poing part sur son visage qui ne peut résister à un autre coup. Le blond finit par tomber à la renverse sur mon lit. La violence, c'est mal mais il l'avait cherché, à présent il est inconscient sur mon lit et au lieu de m'inquiéter pour lui, j'ai peur qu'il salît mon lit. J'ai mis tellement de force pour frapper dans sa mâchoire que mes phalanges me font mal.  
Et puis c'est dégueulasse, et je suis le seul à faire une mou indignée par autant de mots répugnants qui peuvent sortir de la bouche de ce gars. En plus, il m'a inclus dedans, j'ai eu ma dose pour aujourd'hui. Quant à Deadpool, il n'a pas bougé d'un cil, toujours rangé devant l'homme comme figé.

'' - Je peux savoir pourquoi tu l'as laissé faire ? ''

Le costumé montre enfin un signe de vie, il relève légèrement son visage vers moi me fixant par ses deux trous blanc sur son masque.

'' - Je m'imaginais la scène '', m'avoue-t-il.

Offusqué, mon pied frappe durement entre ses jambes. Deadpool se retient de crier et se tient les parties intimes des deux mains. Geste inutile puisque le mal est fait et qu'il tombe lui aussi sur mon lit faute de force pour résister contre le choc. Mon doux lit n'a jamais été aussi amical avec des invités comme eux.

'' - Pas Pedro...susurre-t-il douloureusement. Pas mes chimichangas...''

''- Je l'emmène d'abord à la police'', dis-je en ignorant ses supplices.

''- Mes bijoux de famille... ''

'' - Ensuite on partira, doit-on prendre la voiture ou avion ? Bien que la réponse saute déjà aux yeux. ''

'' - Je meuuuuurs ...''

Wade s'étale en longueur sur mon lit et je le soupçonne de profiter du fait qu'il soit douillet pour continuer sa comédie dramatique.

''- Deadpool. ''

'' - Non, j'ai mal '', ronchonne t-il la tête dans le coussin maintenant.

'' - Relève-toi, s'il-te-plaît. ''

''- Ça me plaît pas. À moins que tu me fasses un bisou magique ou que tu dises " _Wade est sexy." ''_

'' - Jamais de la vie.''

''- Méchante araignée. ''

J'essaye de le tirer du lit mais sans grand succès, il a les mains agrippées au matelas.

'' - Je me demande vraiment qui fait le gamin dans cette histoire...''

'' - Toi. Je ne bougerai pas, et je ne me désarticulerai pas pour rentrer dans la valise. ''

'' - Parce que tu gardes H24 ton costume ? ''

'' - Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. ''

'' - T'es vraiment un boulet. ''

'' - Je sais, et les gens m'aiment comme ça. J'attends. ''

Je n'avais pas envie de voler une voiture et prendre l'avion semble impossible sachant que je n'ai pas les moyens et même si lui les a, je pense que la police l'arrêterait sur le champs en voyant son visage ou son costume même s'il fait sa vie dedans.

'' - Où est la valise ? ''

'' - Prés d'ici. ''

Et si le trajet se passe par bus, les vérifications des bagages ne se font jamais. Je soupire, désespéré par la suite si on commence comme ça. Que veut-il que je dise déjà ? Ah oui, vraiment un boulet de première.

'' - Wade est...bien. ''

'' - TUUT ! Erreur. ''

'' - Wade est sexy alors s'il ne bouge pas tout de suite son cul de mon lit, je jure sur sa tête que je vais arracher chaque partie de son corps pour voir jusqu'où sa ré-génération va. ''

'' - J'ai mal entendu, tu peux répéter le début avec plus de voix ? ''

'' - Va te faire, t'as très bien entendu. ''

Le désarticuler pour le faire rentrer dans une valise semble être la seule solution malgré que l'idée de mettre un homme dans une valise est étrange et dérangeante à la fois.  
Deadpool se lève enfin, un sourire transperçant sur son masque. Mon lit a gardé les séquelles de son passage, j'espère que Tante May a l'idée de laver mon linge durant mon absence. Je ne veux garder aucune trace, aucune odeur de sa venue et de l'autre pourriture.

'' - On y va Spidey ? '' Dit-il déjà sorti par la fenêtre avec l'homme sur l'épaule.

La vie de super-héros n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux et souffle une dernière fois l'air d'une vie normale avant de quitter mon nid pour une nouvelle aventure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap 4 : cloîtré ici, et ici aussi**

 **I** l nous a fallu des heures de voyage avant d'arriver dans cette nouvelle ville. Tout d'abord nous avions pris le train, ce n'est pas mon genre de vivre par procuration mais Deadpool m'a acheté un billet pour ce trajet même si j'avais le compte sur moi. Quant à lui, eh bien je ne sais pas si c'était par faute d'argent, qu'il a une phobie du monde ou qu'il avait une part de radin qui sommeille en lui mais il n'a pas exactement voyagé à mes côtés. Tout en portant le costume, il a choisi de rester dans une valise jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à destination.

Pour m'indiquer le chemin à suivre et les moyens de transport à prendre, Deadpool m'a gentiment passé une feuille avec les indications avant notre départ. Il m'a écrit ce qu'il fallait que je fasse pour éviter que je lui parle bêtement dans le vide si je suis perdu. Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai suivi ces instructions à la lettre même si j'ai eu du mal au départ car il n'écrit pas comme Shakespeare mais comme un gosse de 8 ans avec des fautes d'orthographes, et j'exagère à peine. À mon avis, il le sait lui-même que son écriture est médiocre car il a rajouté des dessins à côtés pour illustrer ses propos.

'' - On est bientôt arrivé ? '' Demande-t-il.

Le chauffeur règle son rétroviseur, et nos regards se croisent. Tout le long du trajet, les gens pensent que je parle à une voix dans ma tête, c'est-à-dire que je parle tout seul, je ne peux pas non plus leur dire que j'ai déboîté un homme pour le transporter dans ma valise hello kitty _(ce n'est pas moi qui ait choisi la couleur rose et cette marque je précise_ ) alors au lieu de ça, je souris innocemment comme étant désolé d'être fou. Tout le monde n'a pas cette _chance_ de ne pas entendre inlassablement la voix de Deadpool vous demander à chaque minute qui passe la même et satanée question :

'' - On est bientôt arrivé ? '' Rapplique-t-il aussitôt.

''- Tais-toi. ''

'' - Vous savez, je connais un très bon psychiatre, intervient le taxi-man. C'est un vieux ami à moi et il a soigné beaucoup de gens. Il peut certainement vous aider. ''

''- Volontiers '', répond Deadpool avant moi.

Mon poing s'écrase dans la valise flexible, aplatissant la partie susceptible de toucher ses côtes ou au moins son ventre. Le coup porte ses fruits, Deadpool s'étouffe et avale un juron en silence. J'aurais dû y penser qu'il ne garderait pas sa langue dans sa poche, j'aurais dû le bâillonner avec mes fils...

''- Non, pas besoin, repris-je le plus calme possible. Je suis déjà un traitement qui consiste à frapper autant de fois que nécessaire ma valise rose qui doit représenter l'image de mon malheur, ça m'empêche de parler. Et je crois que là, ça me démange encore un peu. ''

À nouveau, je frappe sur le visage d'Hello Kitty au centre de la valise. Si seulement il n'avait pas de bouche comme Hello Kitty. Deadpool susurre un cri de pitié insensible à mes oreilles comme pour le chauffeur qui n'entend rien et continue de regarder droit devant lui.

''- Ah, euh d'accord. Vous êtes arrivé monsieur ! ''

Par ma vitre, j'aperçois enfin le motel, voici donc le ' _Diamant_ ". Un immeuble non fraîchement construit comme je l'avais senti. Encore un petit endroit perdu dont aucune personne ne mettrait les pieds et je ne serais pas étonné s'il affiche la pancarte de bail à céder à l'entrée. En regardant ma feuille, le dessin ressemble à s'y méprendre à la réalité : un carré marron avec des petits carrés blanc alignés pour faire les fenêtres et un grand rectangle vertical pour faire l'entrée. Rien ne m'est indiqué ensuite, c'est la dernière indication que j'ai. Je suppose que c'est à partir de là que je dois lâcher le bavard pour continuer ma quête.

Le chauffeur, un vieux gaillard à la peau foncé sort de sa voiture et m'ouvre la portière. Il m'aide à descendre la lourde valise et démarre la voiture dés que je lui donne la somme estimée pour cette course.

La rue est déserte, il n'y a même pas un habitant pour nous regarder de travers dans le quartier. A part un petit garçon perché à sa fenêtre me fixant comme si je suis une espèce d'extraterrestre venue d'un autre univers. Plus je reste à le regarder, et plus il cache son visage derrière le rideau. En dernier recours, je lui offre mon plus beau signe de main à la Star trek mais l'enfant disparaît, effrayé par ce signe synonyme de paix pratiquement. Ou alors c'est la valise qui était de mauvais goût, je hais Hello Kitty.

''- On est arrivé ? ''

''- On est arrivé, oui. ''

Je continue d'avancer jusqu'à l'entrée et ouvre enfin la valise après avoir regardé si personne ne nous surveillait. Je suis fou à leurs yeux mais je n'ai pas envie d'être un psychopathe en même temps. Deadpool ressort tout flamboyant en se déboîtant les articulations pour se reformer en une seule pièce. Il saute de la petite valise rose et prend de l'élan pour faire un saut. Durant son envol, les os craquent et reprennent un angle normal, le mercenaire retombe sur ses pieds dans une posture de combat. Kung Fu ou quelques choses comme ça, Jackie Chan aurait su répondre à ma place.

''- À quoi je ressemble ? ''

 _Au power ranger force rouge._

''- Un sac à patates. Maintenant avance, t'as la clé ? ''

''- La clé ? ''

''- Tu sais la clé, pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre, ta chambre au moins. Dis-moi que tu n'as pas l'intention de te présenter comme ça pour demander une chambre.''

''- J'ai l'intention de me présenter comme ça pour demander une chambre. ''

Boulet fini. Je lui passe devant, le bousculant au passage sans lui jeter un seul regard. Il va falloir que je me tape le boulot de demander une chambre ou deux tandis que lui est en train de s'installer confortablement sur un fauteuil délavé et usé.

J'arrive devant le réceptionniste, un jeune homme d'à peu prés mon âge qui a l'air d'avoir royalement une vie pourrie. L'écran de son ordinateur révèle un jeu de cartes, il joue à du poker à première vue, avec cette table verte en guise de fond pour qu'il pose ses cartes virtuelles. Tournant le dos à l'entrée principal, il ne nous a pas entendu arriver, et je ne pense pas qu'il y croit encore au client qui va séjourner ici.

Au comptoir se trouve une sonnette, je me penche et la touche pour enclencher la clochette en dessous. Un son aigu se propage dans la salle, d'abord une fois puis deux. Cela me rappelle le son des bonnes vieilles auberges qui vous accueillent à bras ouverts, un couple de retraités qui vous offre une chambre le sourire au coin des lèvres, quelque chose de magique et de chaleureux mais pas un jeune homme déjà épuisé juste en pensant qu'il doit travailler aujourd'hui.

''- Bonjour et bienvenue dans le merveilleux petit motel le Diamant, celui qui prend soin de son client à n'importe quel moment, dit-il d'un ton lasse et robotique. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? ''

Wade abandonne son fauteuil et se joint à nous au comptoir, se prélassant dans une musique inexistante et dont les doigts pianotent en rythme dans le vide.  
Le réceptionniste jette un regard sans surprise vers Deadpool puis de nouveau vers moi. Une sorte de mécanisme s'enclenche dans sa tête puis il tapote sur son ordi, je crains le pire vu le léger sourire qu'il n'essaye pas véritablement de cacher.

'' - Ne dîtes plus rien, je vous ai pris une chambre pour une nuit je suppose, vous avez l'air jeune mais je vais dire que vous êtes majeur, la discrétion est la règle dans ce motel !'' Dit-il en nous lançant la clef.

'' - Vous sous-entendez quoi par là ? ''

Deadpool rattrape les clés au vol mais comme cette histoire me parait louche, je l'attrape lui au dernier moment par la ceinture avant qu'il n'aille ouvrir la chambre donnée.

'' - Bah déjà le costume, puis la petite valise qui contient certainement vos outils coquins et la chambre pour une nuit. Vous voyez ? Même plus besoin de le dire, tout ça c'est de l'observation due à des années d'expérience. ''

L'amertume me submerge la bouche, je ne sais pas exactement comment le prendre. D'un côté, il n'a pas tort : le costume qui fait penser à un masochiste franchement débarqué, la valise décalée pour ce côté enfin...voilà. Je ne veux même pas m'imaginer lui et moi en train de...argh trop tard.

'' - Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez... ''

'' - C'est ce qu'ils disent tous, et vous n'avez pas à vous sentir gêner. C'est monnaie courante dans ce coin de la ville, promis je vous dénonce pas aux keufs. ''

'' - Non, je suis sérieux, alors soyez compréhensible et intelligent, on est juste là pour une affaire personnelle, pas pour faire _ça_ la nuit. ''

'' - Il n'y a rien de mal à pratiquer en plus de votre 'affaire personnelle', " dit-il en clignant d'un œil.

J'ai juste envie d'arracher mes cheveux de la tête au risque de devenir chauve et ensuite de lui en arracher aussi à son tour pour qu'il comprenne. Je me répète encore et encore mais il faut toujours que mon bon côté me fasse revenir à la raison. Ne pas tuer. Il y a des jours où je me demande ce que je serais sans règles ni morales, oh je viderai le monde entier de tous ces abrutis.  
Ce jeune homme n'atteint pas la débilité et l'égoïsme de Deadpool, mais on était proche...très proche.

'' - Vous allez me donner une chambre avec deux lits SÉPARÉS. Ou deux chambres individuelles et je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

'' - Eh bien..c'est que … ''

'' - Quel est le problème maintenant ? ''

'' - Toutes les autres ont été réservés, c'est la dernière qu'il nous reste. ''

'' - Vous rigolez ? ''

Le jeune homme du nom de Ted selon l'étiquette sur la chemise à carreau rouge me répond d'un sourire pincé peu concluant. J'étais bien à New-York, j'étais tranquille qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de partir pour faire le héros ?

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, Deadpool me toise comme si je faisais un caprice pour rien.

'' - Allez Petey, on l'ennuie pour un rien. On fera des économies comme ça. ''

'' - Je prends le lit. Toi, tu dors sur le canapé voire par-terre s'il n'y en a pas. ''

Wade se fige sur place, la main à la même position sauf qu'à présent elle flotte dans le vide puisque je suis parti. Je prends la valise rose et la fais rouler derrière moi, maintenant direction vers la seule et unique chambre. Dans le trousseau de clés, le bout de bois indique la chambre 106 on va devoir monter d'un étage.

'' - On partage pas le lit ensemble comme des tourtereaux ?! '' Hurle Deadpool en courant pour me rattraper.

'' - Jamais de la vie, et même pas dans tes rêves. ''

Un cri d'indignation résonne dans le couloir vide. Je passe la clé dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvre dans un grincement à en faire tomber la poussière incrustée dans le mur. Une odeur d'humidité s'échappe de la pièce, je me précipite vers la seule fenêtre de la chambre pour l'ouvrir abandonnant la valise et mon sac sur le canapé. On a vu imprenable sur un bâtiment à l'abandon à première vue mais à y regarder de plus prés, la deuxième porte de sortie sur le côté me paraît trop blindée et propre pour un endroit inhabité.

Je prends une bouffée d'air et revient dans l'habitacle dérangeant, Deadpool rentre en sprintant et saute sur le lit. C'est sûr que le canapé n'est pas attirant, détérioré comme jamais avec la mousse qui s'éparpille partout. Au moins pour une nuit ça peut faire l'affaire, on a le strict minimum : des toilettes dont je ne veux même pas connaître l'état actuel, un canapé gris avec trois places, un lit et une petite télévision.

'' - Rejoins-moi petite araignée ! Je suis tout chaud juste pour toi ! ''

Wade est allongé de côté sur le lit, la tête posée sur une main tandis que l'autre tapote la couverture. Sa position en dit long sur ses intentions malsaines.

'' - Arrête, c'est dégoûtant et j'ai réservé le lit alors soit gentil et va rejoindre ton canapé. ''

Refusant d'obtempérer, Wade s'étale telle une étoile sur tout le lit. Je décide donc de tirer sur la couverture et le fait tomber à la renverse.

'' - Puisqu'on a de l'énergie à revendre, qu'est-ce qu'on fait à présent qu'on est arrivé ? ''

'' - On attend, dit-il le visage aplati sur le tapis. Ils travaillent tard le soir pour faire leur trafic dans l'immeuble dans face. ''

'' - Et c'est quoi le plan ? ''

'' - Tuer le chef pour dissiper la colonie ou tous les tuer, au choix. ''

 _Du Deadpool craché. On ira plutôt les neutraliser._

Je marche sur lui pour atteindre la commode et ouvrir le tiroir afin de prendre la télécommande à l'intérieur. À ma montre, l'heure indique qu'il est 23h passée. Cette nuit va être longue, je le sens.

Je m'installe tranquillement sur le lit et appuie sur le bouton 'ON' pour allumer l'écran. En jetant un regard à Wade, celui-ci est toujours par terre. Je l'entends parler contre le tapis mais puisqu'il marmonne, ce n'est que des brouhahas qui se noient dans mes oreilles. S'il préfère dormir sur le tapis malgré les microbes et la poussière, si c'est ce qu'il veut je respecte son choix.

À la télé, un clip musical plutôt étrange dans son style. Au milieu d'un carré bleu, une femme habillée tel un homme danse avec des gestes à la Michael Jackson mais tout en les recourbant sa manière, je ne connais pas cette artiste mais elle ne chante pas en anglais. On dirait du français, ce n'est pas mon style la POP musical mais j'admire l'originalité de cette chanteuse et la musique entraînante.

Je zappe vers une autre chaîne et tombe sur un journal télévisé. En plein flash spécial, le sous-titre dit : **'AVENGERS : NOUVELLE EQUIPE, NOUVEL ACTE HEROÏQUE. '** On y voit l'équipe au complet entraidant les blessés, Captain America portant un enfant blessé sur ses épaules, Iron Man transportant en vol les blessés plus sérieux ou Hawkeye qui indique le chemin à suivre pour l'évacuation.

'' - Moi aussi je veux être un Avenger. ''

'' - Moi aussi, Wade. Moi aussi. ''

Je tisse une toile d'araignée pour attraper mon sac à dos et le ramène vers moi. Je sors mon téléphone portable et remarque que j'ai reçu deux nouveaux messages.

Voyons voir le premier message :

 _[ Coucou Pete, alors t'en penses quoi de la ville ? C'est chouette non ? ;) J'ai hâte que tu me racontes en détails ton voyage secret ! N'oublie pas de m'appeler quand tu es revenu à NY, xoxo ! MJ ]_

Et le second :

 _[ Peter, je sais que tu prends indirectement des vacances mais j'espère que tu ne m'as pas oublié. Je m'inquiète de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles, je sais que tu es grand mais tu me connais, j'aime entendre ta voix et savoir que tu vas bien._

 _PS : Dit bonjour à ton ami (dont je ne connais pas le nom), et soit gentil avec lui, s'il t'a demandé de venir avec lui c'est qu'il tient à toi et que tu es une personne importante à ses yeux même si tu ne le vois pas, d'accord ?_

 _Pleins de bisous, ta tante. ]_

Il faut vraiment qu'elle ait raison dans ce genre de moment, je lui répondrai plus tard. Être gentil avec Wade, bah voyons je l'ai toujours été en me retenant de lui mettre le poing dans la figure. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse d'autre ? Faire connaissance ?

Je fais défiler mes anciens messages archivés et constate que le nom qui revient souvent est celui de Gwen.

'' - Je t'aime, beaucoup beaucoup plus que toi ! Signé, Gwen. Hum, c'est qui Gwen ? ''

Avec la télé en bruit de fond, j'ai complètement oublié que je n'étais pas seul dans cette chambre. Il est assis en tailleur prés du rebord du lit, lisant mes messages par-dessus mon épaule.

'' - Va-t-en, c'est pas tes affaires. ''

'' - Si c'est une autre concurrente, il faut que je sache à quoi elle ressemble ! ''

'' - Non, Wade attend ! ''

Trop tard, il a déjà volé mon téléphone de mes mains. J'ai un pincement au cœur rien qu'en pensant qu'il est en train de lire tous mes messages et mes photos. Merde, c'est privé quoi !

'' - Elle est mignonne comme petite blonde, tu l'as trompe avec la rousse ? ''

J'essaye de le prendre mon téléphone, mais plus je veux l'atteindre, Wade l'éloigne en levant plus haut sa main. Tu es peut-être plus grand que moi, mais je suis plus habile que toi.

'' - Rends-moi mon téléphone Wade, je rigole pas. C'est privé ! ''

Cette fois, je me jette sur lui, il esquive mon attaque me laissant tomber sur la télévision mais perd légèrement l'équilibre à cause de mon croche-pied à la dernière seconde. Il fait défiler les photos sous mon nez, prenant un malin plaisir à me voir me débattre.

'' - Pourquoi t'es énervé ?'' Demande-t-il comme si ce n'était pas du tout évident.

'' - Donne-moi ça Wade, s'il-te-plaît.''

'' - Naaah, pas envie. Son dernier message date... d'i an environ, pourquoi tu gardes tout ça ? Ça sert à rien si elle veut plus de toi, je peux effacer si tu n'y arrives pas, ça te fera de la place pour avoir mon numéro !''

Poussée par la colère et la crainte, je me projette à nouveau sur lui le bousculant violemment. Sa tête heurte le sol en premier dans un craquement que j'ignore tellement que ma rage bouillonne en moi, je reste focaliser sur l'homme qui va me supprimer toutes mes années précieuses passées avec Gwen.

À présent, je lui assène d'abord une droite ensuite une gauche alors qu'il est coincé au sol en dessous de moi. J'alterne mes frappes, me détachant du monde extérieur. Il n'a pas le droit de voir, tout ça m'appartient. C'était à moi, les vidéos, les photos, les messages, il n'a pas le droit de les regarder. Ce sont les seules choses qui me restent d'elle, tout ce que je garde ce sont des fragments de souvenir passés avec elle, c'est ce qui me laisse croire qu'elle est encore vivante. Quelque part.

Le téléphone était déjà tombé par terre et pourtant, mes poings partent encore et encore, rien ne peut m'arrêter et je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter. Chaque coup me rappelle juste les seules choses que je peux pas faire. Elle est morte par ma faute et moi je suis toujours vivant.

Prêt à abattre mon autre poing, une main se pose subitement sur ma tête, m'ébouriffant les cheveux dans tous les sens. C'est juste à cet instant que je remarque que son masque est déformé par un visage gonflé.

 _" Frank, bien que les Avengers nous aient encore montré qu'on pouvait compter sur eux lorsque la menace nous guette, qu'en est-il de l'autre super-héros l'homme araignée ? Je pense le contraire, elle mérite sérieusement d'être encadrée par une autorité expérimentée, je me sentirai beaucoup plus en sécurité si les militaires l'arrêtent, des innocents sont morts par sa faute. Vous trouvez ça normal, vous ? "_

Le poing en l'air bêtement, je le repose sur son torse gentiment. Je me suis emporté, ce n'est pas mon genre, personne ne m'a encore vu comme ça. Dans ma tête, je voulais l'arrêter, lui faire lâcher mon téléphone mais là, ce n'est même pas ça je voulais le tuer. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?  
Mon cœur bat à tout rompre jusque dans mes oreilles alors que mon souffle court perturbe mon esprit calme. Deadpool reste là, en dessous de moi, ne cachant pas un petit sourire idiot sous le masque alors qu'il continue à passer sa main dans mes cheveux. La rage du début est remplacée par de la tristesse, et un vide profond.

'' - Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas arrêté ? Ces journalistes ont raison, je devrais pas être là. Je...j-je sais même pourquoi, moi, j'ai eu ces pouvoirs, je suis incapable de faire le bien autour de moi. Tous ceux qui restent près de moi, meurent à la fin. Pourquoi faire croire que je suis un héros quand je ne sais pas m'occuper de moi-même ? ''

Wade hoche la tête sans ajouter un seul mot. J'aurais pas dû le taper, putain. Pete, ça c'est de la violence gratuite, assume maintenant.

J'aperçois mon téléphone qui est toujours à côté, et décide de le prendre pour le ranger soigneusement dans la poche de mon jean. Sa main commence particulièrement à peser sur ma tête à présent.

'' - Arrête ça, je suis pas un gamin et pourquoi tu dis rien, toi qui est toujours bavard ? ''

J'ai dû l'amocher gravement pour qu'il n'ouvre plus sa bouche.

'' - Peux pas, bredouille t-il faiblement. Sang...trop bouche. ''

Le mercenaire gesticule pour s'extirper, je constate que je suis toujours sur lui. Presque à califourchon.

Je me projette sur le côté rapidement que je me prends la tête contre le pied du lit.

Il faut que je m'excuse, je peux pas laisser passer cette scène que j'ai faite comme si de rien n'était, il y a un blessé dans l'histoire !

'' - Wade...je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé, je me suis emporté. Je voulais pas...et oublie ce que j'ai dit avant, c'était des paroles en l'air hein... ''

En réponse, je reçois son pouce levé en l'air. C'est...poétique mais pas très rassurant des dégâts qu'il a subis.

'' - Va falloir que j'assume mes actes. Laisse-moi t'enlever ce masque pour que je soigne tes blessures. ''

Je m'approche de son visage, mes mains positionnées sur les extrémités de son masque pour le défaire. Sa bouche m'apparaît d'abord en premier, difforme par les coups comme pour son menton, le sang a séché sur ses lèvres bleutées. Je m'abstiens de faire ma tête d'amertume, car ce je vois n'est rien comparé à sa peau que j'avais déjà vue à la va-vite dans ma chambre. Il a vraiment des cratères sur sa peau qui n'existe pas, c'est comme si elle ne sait plus à quoi elle devait ressembler alors elle s'inspire des cicatrices. Certains endroits semblent brûlés alors que d'autres, comme bouillis par un produit chimique toxique tel que l'acide. Je m'y connais en science pour voir dans quel état on peut arriver si on ne se protège pas. Son nez m'est visible à présent, torturé par le manque de chair, on voit l'os. Oh god. Si le nez est déstructuré alors les yeux doivent...

''- Interdit au - 18 ans.''

Ses deux mains m'attrapent par la poignée m'interdisant de m'aventurer un peu plus sur la terre inconnue.

''- Quoi ? ''

C'est alors qu'il se roule sur le côté en direction de la porte tel un rouleau qu'on fait glisser sur le sol puis s'échappe en sortant de la chambre me laissant perplexe sur ce qui vient de se passer.  
Je me relève précipitamment vers la porte pour l'ouvrir, mais aucune trace de lui dans le couloir.

''- Et pour info, j'ai plus de 18 ans ! ''

Que quelqu'un m'explique pourquoi il est parti... ! Je referme la porte non sans une pointe d'agacement. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Oui, bon je l'ai frappé à mort mais c'est pas une raison de s'en aller, enfin ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait mourir non plus. Est-ce qu'il va revenir, ou il m'a lâché pour de bon ?

''- Même quand il est pas là, il arrive à s'insinuer dans ma tête...''

Je m'en vais vers les toilettes ne sachant plus quoi faire. Je m'attendais à pire pour la propreté des toilettes mais il semble qu'elles soient normales au final, pas de liquide visqueux d'une drôle de couleur ni d'odeur qui en dit long. Je trouve facilement ce que je voulais pour panser des blessures dans une trousse de secours : du ruban, du coton et de l'alcool. Manque plus que le blessé à soigner, s'il a l'intention de revenir me voir.

 _" ...sans avis. Les New-Yorkais devraient plutôt se réjouir de ne pas l'avoir dans les parages, Spider-man pas là une journée. J'espère que ça va continuer pour les jours à venir ! Nous ne sommes pas à l'abri des catastrophes avec lui ! Bon débarras ! "_

Je saute sur le lit pour attraper la télécommande afin d'éteindre la télé, ce journaliste est juste venu pour démonter l'image de Spider-man, merci mais j'ai ma dose. Je m'étale sur le lit, la télécommande et la trousse à mes côtés. Les yeux rivés sur le plafond rongé par les fissures, je laisse le silence m'emporter.

Après de longues minutes de repos, je jette un œil sur mon téléphone : encore 10 minutes avant qu'il soit minuit et toujours aucune trace de Deadpool à l'horizon. Alors il ne veut plus revenir. Peut-être est-il parti voir dans cet immeuble en mode solitaire ?

Je me dirige d'un bond vers la fenêtre et observe discrètement caché par le rideau, l'étendue de l'immeuble face à notre chambre. La rue a sombré dans la nuit, les voitures sont rangées en ligne et les passants ont déserté les lieux pour aller dormir depuis.

Au niveau de la porte blindée, je remarque qu'un chat noir se déhanche la queue en l'air. Alors qu'il marche tranquillement au milieu du trottoir, il se décale en sursaut, miaulant de fureur devant la porte. Je ne pense pas que les chats détestent les portes.

Le lampadaire lumineux est bien placé pour cacher ma vue, il doit y avoir une personne qui se tient prés de cette porte, ça explique pourquoi le chat n'avait pas l'air content de se faire chasser dans sa promenade nocturne. Pourtant dans cet immeuble anciennement contenant une entreprise, aucune lumière qui indiquent une présence. Les fenêtres doivent être teintées ou alors ils utilisent des lampes à basse consommation ou des bougies, je ne sais pas mais j'en saurais plus si je me rapproche.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre dans un grand battant, l'ouverture laissant de la place à Deadpool dont je n'espérais plus revoir. Au fond de moi, je crois que je suis soulagé de voir qu'il n'est pas parti en voyant que j'étais un être susceptible de tout détruire sur son passage car il n'arrive pas à contrôler ses sentiments. Cependant, j'étais trop fière pour lui dire merci d'être revenu et de ne pas m'avoir abandonné. Le mercenaire s'approche de moi, et me montre deux sacs en carton qu'il tient dans les mains.

'' - Je nous ai pris à manger ! Trop faim ! M'explique-t-il ravi. Indien ou chinois ? ''

'' - Allons pour indien mais t'es pas fâché enfin je veux dire je t'ai quand même tabassé à mort ? ''

Il me tend un sac en carton et profite de sa main à présent libre pour retirer son masque. Son visage était un carnage vivant devant mes yeux, mon air surpris ne le surprend pas. Il s'assit sur le canapé et m'invite à le rejoindre.

Sans hésiter, je me ramène sur le canapé, je lui devais ça au moins d'être 'gentil'.

Durant ma manœuvre, Je ne le quitte pas des yeux, le carton à la main alors qu'il est déjà là à manger ses nouilles sautées avec des baguettes. Son crâne était visible, ses yeux ressortaient de ses orbites. De la peau brûlée, arrachée, griffée ou encore parsemée de boutons étranges, il y avait de toute sorte sur ce visage. C'était bluffant et si réel, pourtant c'était la réalité. À part ça, il n'a aucune trace d'un passage à tabac comme si je ne lui avais rien fait. Alors, il est bien immortel et sa peau se régénère après quelques minutes mais avec des difficultés puisqu'elle garde parfois des cicatrices. J'oubliais, il est chauve ! En même temps, rien ne doit pousser...

'' - Tu as dit au chauffeur que le fait de tabasser, commence-t-il à dire la bouche pleine. Ça t'aider à te détendre ou un truc du genre, j'ai presque rien ressenti...je suis un grand garçon. ''

'' - En effet...''

Je détourne le regard pour contempler l'intérieur de mon sac en carton. Je trouve aussi une boite contenant mon dîner : des nouilles sautées.

'' - La prochaine fois, ne me demande pas de choisir si tu as pris seulement chinois... ''

Il marmonne un pardon entre les nouilles qui ressortent de sa bouche et continue à manger. Je roule des yeux et me retiens d'ajouter un commentaire, j'ai trop faim pour me chamailler encore, et je suis certain qu'il est capable de partir sur une bataille de nourriture.

Après avoir terminé mon repas, j'ouvre mon biscuit chinois et découvre le petit mot à l'intérieur :

 _\- Faites-vous pardonner maintenant,_ _demain vous ne vous sentirez peut-être plus coupable. -_

Très aimable à vous, j'en ai presque la chair de poule. Lorsque je me tourne vers lui, il avale son biscuit, le mot avec.

'' - Wade, comment as-tu fait pour avoir ce pouvoir de régénérescence ? Parce que je ne pense pas qu'on te l'a proposé gentiment...''

'' - Vous avez entendu ? Petey s'intéresse à moi ! Tu veux savoir mon secret ? Mon plus grand secret ? Mais seuls mes meilleurs amis le savent, est-ce qu'on est assez proche pour que je te le dise ? Notre amitié a dû sacrément évoluer si tu me le demandes, ça doit dire qu'on est complice, on va se faire des sorties ensemble, combattre le crime ensemble et sûrement mesurer celui qui a la plus grande partie génitale ! Oh Oui ! ''

'' - Urgh, oublie, c'était une mauvaise idée...''

Sans gêne, Deadpool attrape ma main dans les siennes, le regard perçant dans le mien incrédule.

'' - Alors, il était une fois : moi, Wade Wilson, un jeune homme fourgue, était condamné pour mourir jeune, très jeune. Les docteurs ont dit qu'aucun organe n'était vital. J'allais mourir sans connaître les joies de la vie... Triste début d'histoire hein ? ''

'' - T'avais quoi ? Le cancer ? ''

'' - Exactement ! ''

'' - Ouais donc t'étais atteint du cancer et donc ? ''

'' - Pas de précipitation Petey...une chose à la fois. Ensuite, un beau jour, au moment où je ne m'attendais pas sur mon canapé, un gentil monsieur m'a proposé d'être un cobaye pour des expériences, par rapport à un projet X genre top secret. ''

'' - Et t'as dit oui car de toute façon t'avais plus rien à perdre et c'est comme ça que tu as eu cette immortalité ? ''

'' - En outre, je m'autoguéris avec mes cellules cancéreuses, totalement hors-sujet par rapport à Wolverine. Ils ont pas aimé donc un beau échec et qui dit échec dit rejet donc on m'a torturé pour voir pourquoi et tout ces tralala mais j'ai survécu et je vis une vie de mercenaire de la trentaine ! Si tu veux avoir plus d'infos croustillantes, tu peux chercher sur Wikipédia, c'est comme ça que j'ai appris qui tu es et que Bruce Wayne était Ba-ba-ba-ba-bat baaatman ! Tu le savais toi ? Je l'ai dit au Joker, le pauvre il avait perdu son meilleur ami ! Si tu avais vu comment il était content quand je lui ai dit...un homme heureux maintenant ! ''

Il a 30 ans ? Et moi avec mes 19 ans à côté... Mais plus important, il a oublié de me faire part le moment où il a perdu toute sa tête et lorsque son état mental s'est dégradé mais à mon avis, ces séances de tortures et expériences ont joué un rôle dedans même s'il a accepté de son plein gré pour les expériences.

'' - Wikipédia ? C'est comme ça que tu as découvert qui j'étais ? C'est absurde, je connaîtrais ce site si je le savais. Personne en dehors de mes proches connaît mon identité, je me demande comment tu fais pour être défoncé sans prendre de drogues. ''

'' - Pourquoi personne ne me comprend ?! C'est THE POWER OF FLOWERS ! À ton tour ! Qui est Gwen ? ''

Mes lèvres se retroussent pris dans une mauvaise posture face à ce changement de sujet. Si je veux apprendre plus sur lui, il fallait s'y attendre d'un retour.

'' - Elle...elle était ma petite-amie. ''

'' - _Etait_ ? ''

'' - Elle est morte, il y a pas longtemps... Les derniers mots que j'avais pour elle, c'était de rester loin du danger mais elle a voulu rester quand même. J'aurais dû écouter son père et l'a garder éloigner du danger. ''

Je revois son visage alors qu'elle était en chute libre, sa main se tendant aussi loin pour m'atteindre, moi, son seul espoir. Cependant, je n'étais pas assez proche et l'âme dans ses yeux s'est éteinte à jamais. Elle est morte par ma faute.

Un reniflement me fait revenir à moi, Deadpool verse une larme à mon étonnement puis se presse pour me prendre dans ses bras.

'' - Par pitié, épargne moi tes larmes c'est franchement horrible sur toi...J'espère que tes boutons ne sont pas contagieux. ''

Instantanément, mon sens de l'araignée vient me prend dans l'imprévisible. Je m'échappe de ses bras pour voir vers la fenêtre, et remarque que le bâtiment se met à émettre différentes couleurs de lumière par les fenêtres. D'abord rouge, puis ensuite un dégradé de bleu. Des femmes peu vêtues se tiennent prés d'un camion, chacune à son tour rentre par cette porte. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y avait exactement dedans à la fin au point de m'alerter ?

Sans attendre, je sors mon costume de mon sac et l'enfile dans les toilettes. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond dans cet immeuble, et je ne vais pas attendre les bras croisés à ne rien faire alors que des innocents sont retenus captifs. Le costume enfilé, je pousse la porte de la salle de bains et m'avance vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir. Plus le temps de jouer aux espions, il faut agir maintenant et je suis là pour ça.

'' - Qui que quoi ?'' Baragouine-t-il.

Deadpool tente de m'arrêter avant mais déjà ai-je projeté ma toile sur le lampadaire pour me jeter dans le vide.

Alors que je me balance au milieu de la route, j'ai juste le temps d'entendre Deadpool me crier quelque chose par la fenêtre, mais seul le mot « piège » m'est audible.

* * *

Coucou tout le monde ! C'est un choix de ma part d'écrire un petit mot à la fin, bon c'était juste pour vous dire désolé de l'attente ! Je ne vais pas m'étaler dans les détails pour mon excuse, mais j'étais surtout occupée et je ne sais pas encore quand le prochain chapitre sortira :s

Merci pour vos gentils commentaires, et je m'excuse encore pour celles dont je n'ai pas pu répondre par messages privés (car je me suis emmêlée dans mes pinceaux) et bienvenue aux nouvelles qui follow mon histoire :)

À bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou, comment allez-vous depuis ? Encore désolée pour l'attente, mais voici la suite de l'histoire ! Bonne lecture._  
 _(Merci encore pour vos commentaires et à ceux qui ont mis SPARKS dans vos histoires favorites)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : City by night**

* * *

 **J** 'atterris le corps contre le mur en briques rouges, mes doigts se collent contre la matière et me maintiennent suspendu. Avec mes pieds, je prends un élan pour sauter et attraper le bord du toit qui est proche de ma position. En me saisissant du rebord, je pousse une jambe puis l'autre et atterris sur un toit plat pas exactement désert comme je l'avais espéré. Trois gars bien armés se tiennent par ici, surveillant les alentours aussi bien qu'ils sont payés.

J'ai juste le temps de m'abriter derrière des tuyaux d'airs avant qu'ils ne tirent sur moi en rafale. Ils doivent avoir eu l'ordre de tirer sur tout ce qui bouge par là. Je ne donne pas cher aux petits pigeons qui sont venus picorer les saletés pour faire le nettoyage. Les balles ricochent au sol tandis qu'une autre partie éclate sur la tuyauterie. D'où je suis, la cacophonie n'est qu'à ses débuts et d'après leurs armes que j'ai pu voir, ils allaient bientôt devoir recharger.

Quand le bruit s'estompe, je sors de ma cachette et attrape le premier gars le plus proche. Je tire une toile sur son pistolet pour bloquer la sortie de la prochaine balle. Celle-ci ne pouvant plus s'extraire pour s'éjecter finit par éclater à l'intérieur, brûlant son utilisateur qui lâche l'arme comme si elle était en feu. Concentré sur le bruit d'éclat et ne faisant plus attention à ma personne, je l'envoie alors se balader ailleurs en le prenant par la nuque. Lourdement, il s'écrase au sol et n'est plus apte à me tenir tête. L'un des hommes restant saisit l'instant pour se cacher derrière une parabole tandis que son compagnon continue à vider son chargeur sur moi.

Grâce à mon instinct, j'évite les trois balles tirées en tournoyant horizontalement dans l'air. Je lui décroche un parfait pied à la fin de ma performance, qu'il ne réussit pas à éviter. Trop rapide pour toi. Le coup est assez fort pour l'envoyer se cogner sur un poteau. Il s'évanouit sur le choc, l'esprit presque paisible, on dirait un bébé.

'' - Et maintenant le dernier candidat encore en liste ! Tes deux petits copains ont raté leur entretien d'embauche, c'est à toi ! ''

Je marche lentement vers la parabole et arrivé à l'endroit, je constate qu'il n'y a personne. Un clic derrière moi m'avertit qu'il m'a eu par-derrière. Je lève les mains en l'air pour montrer qu'il avait gagné pour le moment. Sans geste brusque, je me retourne pour lui faire face puisque c'est ce qu'il veut. Un vrai gaillard maigre, enfin je ne crois pas que ces deux mots peuvent cohabiter ensemble. Il fait pitié à regarder, je ne suis pas du genre à critique mais on dirait que c'était son premier jour de travail. Il a du mal à encaisser ce qui vient de se passer, et il a raison, un homme costumé qui bat les deux autres en faisant de la gym c'est pas banal du tout. L'homme transpire comme si le soleil venait de lui faire un câlin torride, la sueur coule dans tous les endroits possibles de son corps. J'espère vraiment que c'était ça et pas mon costume trop serré aux mauvais endroits.

'' - Mais faut pas stresser ! Lui dis-je aisément. Tu m'as attrapé, et tu vas me tuer et ton chef va être hyper ravi ou alors tu vas m'emmener vers lui ? Quoique cette dernière m'arrangerait. On ne va rien se cacher, c'est ton jour de chance ! ''

'' - Tais-toi ! ''

'' - Non, tu as raison. Je m'excuse ce n'est pas ta bonne étoile, c'est ton professionnalisme. Évidemment, je suis bête de ne pas l'avoir remarqué ! Je t'avoue que les autres, ils étaient médiocres sur ce coup mais toi... Non franchement, chapeau. ''

'' - Mais tu vas te taire ?! ''

L'homme se met à s'énerver rapidement, et c'est à ce moment que je décale son bras sur le côté alors qu'il tente de m'assommer avec son arme à feu. Le tir part dans le vide, je tape dans sa main avec une technique de karaté et celle-ci relâche l'arme en sa possession. J'envoie un poing dans l'estomac et un autre dans la mâchoire, il tombe littéralement raide au sol.

'' - Pas vraiment. Une personne pas fréquentable m'a enseigné que le bouton STOP n'existait malencontreusement pas. ''

Au même moment un bruit de claquement m'indique que je viens d'oublier quelqu'un. Enfin, en analysant les lieux il n'y a que des hommes à terre. Je connais ce bruit et ce n'est pas des claquettes, elle doit provenir de la porte qu'on a sûrement fermée en me voyant me débattre.

Je rejoins la porte à l'opposé et constate que c'est effectivement cela. La porte est verrouillée de l'intérieur et je n'ai pas moyen de l'enfoncer car elle ne s'ouvrera pas en la poussant. Il va me falloir un autre chemin pour accéder au bâtiment. Prés du rebord, je jette un œil en contrebas et j'abandonne l'idée de descendre pour passer par la porte d'entrée. Je serais trop exposé et le nombre de civils innocents en bas ne va pas me faciliter la tâche si je dois me battre et éviter les tirs par les fenêtres. Comme je l'ai vu en montant et par le motel, les fenêtres sont barricadées comme celles dans les prisons donc je ne peux pas me faufiler de cette façon.

Me voilà coincé sur le toit, à moins que ces deux grilles d'aération peuvent m'y emmener. D'après leur dimension je n'aurais pas dû mal à rentrer. En espérant que les bouches ne vont pas se rétrécir au fur et à mesure que je m'approche d'une salle. J'arrache une grille, et un air chaud me balaye le visage. Comme sur un toboggan, je m'assis sur le bord et passe mes pieds en premier pour adoucir ma chute si elle n'est pas haute. C'est sympathique de faire du toboggan mais je ne pense pas que les tuyaux d'airs ont été fabriqués dans cette même pensée joyeuse.

Je n'imagine pas ce qui va m'arriver en bas et saute dedans sans perdre une minute. Durant ma chute, mon cœur se soulève dans ma poitrine. Cette sensation est toujours enivrante même si je la ressens à chaque fois que je me balance entre mes fils dans les rues de New-York. Cependant, elle n'est que de courte durée car mes pieds touchent déjà le tuyau m'indiquant que pour continuer ma route je dois baisser la tête et ramper. C'est ce que je fais ensuite avec la plus grande délicatesse qui existe, mais je ne pense pas que cela va me servir sachant que mon entrée a fait un énorme boucan lorsque j'ai atterri.

J'avance au ralenti mais l'essentiel est que j'avance, ce tuyau métallique garde la même taille et je me sens presque dans mon élément. Entre les toiles d'araignées vieillottes à éviter et le métal qui s'étouffe sous mon poids encombrant, je ne peux vraiment pas me déplacer sans qu'une personne en dessous se mette à s'arrêter pour réfléchir et comprendre ce qui se passe dans ces tuyaux. Évidemment quand je le pense, j'entends des gens discuter.

'' - Où est-il parti ? '' Demande une voix masculine.

'' - Il n'est pas passé par devant, il n'a pas pu aller bien loin si l'autre l'a coincé sur le toit. ''

'' - Par où il irait alors ? Il n'a pas pu aller plus loin puisque sur le toit il n'y a que... ''

Un silence gênant s'installe, et la première voix ne finit pas sa phrase. Pas besoin d'être bon écrivain pour voir qu'ils viennent de comprendre et qu'ils sont en train de regarder les conduits juste sur leurs têtes. Je devrais peut-être me dépêcher de déguerpir de ce trou histoire de...

'' - Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?! Mais tirez dedans et éliminez-moi cette bestiole ! ''

Les coups de feu suivent les paroles et atteignent la texture du tuyau qui arrivent à maintenant les impacts de balle. Toutefois les balles déforment le matériel et me poussent à prendre au lieu de cela des coups de manière indirecte. Mon costume ne subit aucun dommage apparent mais je ne sais pas que dire pour mon corps. Je vais sans doute rencontrer de jolis bleus en rentrant tranquille à la maison pour m'examiner et me panser. Enfin, seulement si je sors de cet endroit avec encore la tête sur les épaules, non pas que je ne crois pas à mes chances mais on n'est jamais trop prudent. Je trace ma route dans le conduit comme une araignée qui essaye de sauver sa vie face à un balai. Une balle passe près de mon visage, et j'ai juste le temps de m'écarter pour la laisser s'enfoncer prés de moi. Si je continue à faire ça, mes forces vont me lâcher et je serais à leur merci à attendre ma mort. Puis enfin, le tuyau ouvre une autre perspective d'itinéraire après mes quelques secondes de ligne droite. Aveuglement, je décide de tourner à la première intersection. Les coups continuent à éclater derrière moi, une balle réussit à me frôler entre les jambes. Sans faire une pause et regarder les dégâts, je vire vers ma gauche, si vite qu'il ne me manquait plus beaucoup de centimètres avant la fracture immédiate de la clavicule. À toute vitesse, j'avance vers une possible porte d'échappatoire, ramenant mes bras vers moi pour hisser mon corps à la traîne.  
Soudain, je sens que quelque chose tremble durant mon passage. En regardant en dessous, je remarque que je passe mon corps sur une grille. Celle-ci ne résiste pas à mon poids et s'ouvre de l'extérieur, pour me laisser tomber.  
Alors que je vois la couleur grise de l'habitacle s'éloigner de mes yeux, ma chute ne se termine pas aussi mal que je l'imaginais. Au lieu de tomber raide aplati sur le sol, je finis en légèreté. Quelque chose me soutient dans le vide et en levant le regard pour voir ce qui m'a retenu, je distingue la seule personne qui tombe à pic pour moi.

'' - Un ange est tombé du ciel ! ''

'' - Deadpool c'est vraiment pas le moment. ''

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui dire de me déposer que mes poursuivants nous retrouvent et s'acharnent pour me tuer moi d'abord et Deadpool qu'ils viennent de découvrir en ma compagnie. Wade leur fait dos et se prend une dizaine de balles dans le dos sans broncher, en les encaissant tous il se met à courir en sens inverse.

'' - Pose-moi par terre ! Je peux courir ! ''

'' - Nop ! Impossible ! Pas encore ! '' Réplique-t-il en secouant la tête.

Ces hommes nous suivent tous en tirant à la fois, Wade réussit à éviter certaines balles mais il s'en prend beaucoup d'un autre côté lorsqu'il essaye d'ouvrir les portes qui s'annoncent à nous. Les coups qui ricochent arrivent à le blesser et ralentir sa cadence. Il a plutôt intérêt à me laisser courir à ses côtés que je puisse au moins me sentir utile et non comme la demoiselle en détresse dans ses bras. Je tente de glisser vers le côté pour m'extirper mais malgré qu'il soit intensément focalisé sur sa direction, il me resserre plus contre lui pour ne pas me laisser partir ou de peur qu'il me fasse tomber. Je ne le comprendrai jamais.

'' - Bon sang ! Me tiens pas comme ça alors ! Pousse-toi un peu et laisse-moi t'aider ! ''

Je prends appui sur ses épaules et me relève pour voir derrière nous. Nos poursuivants sont des hommes bien armés et groupés, ils courent à la même allure et aucun d'eux ne tente solitairement une attaque. Ils sont bien équipés et portent une tenue professionnelle, on n'a pas affaire à un petit gang local.  
Je tire plusieurs toiles devant eux afin de les bloquer. J'arrive à coller deux contre le mur et à cacher la vue d'un seul, les autres évitent mes pièges et ne cherchent pas à aider leur camarade coincé, ils continuent à avancer tels des robots.

'' - Spidey ! À gauche ou à droite ? ''

'' - Me demande pas !J'en sais rien ! ''

Voyant qu'aucun d'eux ne se prend mes toiles, je décide d'en tirer plusieurs fois à la suite sur les deux extrémités du couloir. Puisqu'ils ne comprennent pas ce que je fais, je continue mon manège jusqu'à former une longue toile qui suit les murs. À la fin de mon chef-d'œuvre en fils, je coupe les deux bouts à mes poignets et les assemble pour fermer le passage. La toile est assez épaisse et résistante pour les garder occupés un bon moment.  
Cependant, avant qu'elle ne se referme complètement elle-même, un homme tente le coup et fait une roulade pour passer dans la dernière ouverture encore visible. C'est bien joué de sa part car il réussit, d'autant plus qu'il n'hésite pas à lancer deux couteaux de sa ceinture. J'ai le temps de remarquer et de l'annoncer à Deadpool mais celui-ci est trop lent pour se dégager. Ce n'est pas de sa faute puisque son corps n'a pas récupéré avec les balles qu'il continuait à s'en prendre gratuitement dans le dos.

Comme il lui est difficile de me retenir à nouveau, j'arrive à me relever et me remettre debout derrière lui. Les deux couteaux arrivent droit vers nous, le temps se fige pour moi. Je les vois foncer droit devant moi alors que le lanceur est lent. Je bloque la trajectoire du premier couteau jeté en l'attrapant à la volée et j'utilise sa propre force pour la relancer dans l'autre sens. Néanmoins, pendant ce court instant, je ne peux pas échapper au deuxième. Mon épaule se prend violemment le dernier couteau, j'étouffe un juron tellement que la douleur engourdie mon épaule.

Je suis projeté au sol par la force de son lancée, Wade réceptionne ma chute une deuxième fois. Notre poursuivant chanceux ne m'a pas loupé à moins qu'il visait ma tête. En regardant mon épaule touchée, il n'y a que le bout du poignard qui m'est visible, la lame s'est logée profondément dans la peau. D'après mon diagnostic rapide de mauvais docteur, je crois que l'os n'a pas été touché, merci à ma bonne étoile.

En jetant un regard au mec à l'origine de ma blessure, je le vois aussi à terre mais lui s'en sort avec une oreille saignante. Et dire que lors j'ai relancé son arme, j'avais envie de le tuer, mais cette scène quand j'y repense reste confuse. Ça s'est passé si vite et pourtant dans mes yeux, la scène était lente...j'ai agi presque instinctivement.  
Deadpool me dépose dos contre le mur, malheureusement je gémis de douleur alors qu'il n'a rien fait de méchant. Son mouvement a provoqué une nouvelle douleur à cet endroit, le couteau a dû bouger ce qui explique pourquoi le sang qui palpite coule beaucoup tout au long de mon bras. J'essaye d'enlever l'objet à l'origine de mon supplice or dés que mes doigts se saisissent de l'arme j'aggrave mon cas. Ce mal de chien est infernal, je relâche aussitôt en n'ayant rien bougé. Je vais me laisser quelques minutes avant de recommencer, le temps de reprendre des forces et souffle un bon coup.  
Deadpool vient soulever ma tête par le menton. Ne faisant pas attention à lui, il capte mon regard en claquant des doigts.

'' - Reste ici, je reviens. ''

 _Idiot, comme si je pouvais m'en aller ailleurs._

Je sue et imagine qu'on peut m'amputer le bras à cause de ça alors que je me suis déjà pris une balle dans la jambe. En regardant Deadpool, je lui réponds d'un signe de la tête. Trop faible pour répondre normalement. Il n'attend que ma réponse maladroite pour se lever et rejoindre l'autre gars qui est déjà sur pied pour en découdre. Wade sort ses deux katanas et se met en position.

Le combat se déroule sous mes yeux. J'entends derrière la toile le reste des poursuivants couper les fils tandis que les trous commencent à apparaître. Les lames résonnent entre-elles en s'atteignant, un moment j'ai l'impression que l'autre prend la tête de ce combat. De toute façon, je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'inquiète, il a affaire à Deadpool et lui, ne fait que jouer depuis le début.

Reprenant un peu de ma force en respirant calmement (car je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre), je tente à nouveau l'extraction du couteau. J'empoigne le manche de ma main et tire aussi loin que je peux. On apprend aux élèves de ne pas enlever un couteau de sa plaie car le sang peut jaillir plus, mais moi au contraire, si je ne le fais pas, je vais déambuler sans vie et le mécanisme de guérison dans mon organisme ne pourra pas me soigner complètement. La lame touche à nouveau la chair maltraitée sur son premier passage, les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je vois pratiquement flou et dois me mordre les lèvres pour étouffer mes cris de supplices.  
J'y suis presque mais je sens mes forces s'évaporer et la pointe a l'air d'être coincée dans le tissu. Plus je tire et plus le sang enveloppe la sortie jusqu'à la boucher. Cependant, au moment où je décide de laisser tomber, une autre main vient m'aider et nous éjectons enfin le couteau en dehors de mon épaule.

En levant les yeux, je fais face à un Deadpool ensanglanté qui amène un froid étrange derrière mon dos. Surpris de le voir dans cet état mais connaissant déjà pourquoi, ma tête se tourne presque d'elle-même à l'endroit où doit se trouver l'autre gars. Je sais exactement ce qu'il est devenu si Wade est revenu mais l'envie de le voir de mon propre chef est insupportable. Au moment où je me tourne, Deadpool réagit avant et me bloque la vue. J'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir une mare de sang mais aucune trace d'un corps en entier.

'' - Tu... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? ''

'' - Il t'a blessé '', m'explique-t-il d'un ton neutre.

'' - Parce que tu crois que c'est une raison pour...''

'' Il t'a blessé'', répète-t-il en me coupant, comme si je ne l'avais pas entendu.

J'ai cru entendre des bruits pâteux et poisseux qui couinaient presque durant leur combat. Je pensais que cela provenait de moi avec la lame contre ma peau...à croire que j'ai faux sur toute la ligne. Vaut mieux ne pas y penser. Je ne sais pas si je dois être effrayé de ce qui reste là-bas ou du Wade sérieux et froid que j'ai devant moi ou plutôt le mercenaire sans foi ni loi.  
Je ne peux continuer de réfléchir que des bras musclés viennent me soulever du sol pour me porter sur son dos troué et saignant. Je n'ajoute aucun commentaire sur son geste et le laisse me transporter même si je préfère largement marcher malgré mon état.

'' - C'était des morceaux hein... Tu l'as écrabouillé comme un chimichanga ? ''

Pas de réponse.

'' - D'accord... j'ai compris, c'était un coup bas pour te faire parler avec quelque chose que tu aimes. Bon, j'arrête de demander. ''

Tandis que je suis bercé par la douleur sourde, j'entends Wilson marmonner une mélodie à peine audible. En captant le rythme de la mélodie, je pose ma main au niveau de sa bouche pour lui interdire d'en dire plus. En la rechantant dans ma tête, je confirme mes soupçons en y mettant avec les paroles. Il n'est pas gêné par ma main et marche tranquillement alors que mes sens m'alertent que le groupe armé vient tout juste de détruire mon mur de toiles.

'' - À Droite. Ne me refais plus jamais le coup du Am Stram Gram dans ce genre de moment. ''

Il prend finalement la gauche, têtu comme il est et enfin, nous trouvons une porte qui n'est pas fermée comme les autres par empreinte digitale. Il faut croire que cet endroit cache pleins de choses dont son apparence nie. D'abord une façade de bâtiment à l'abandon qui laisse penser qu'à l'intérieur on va trouver des rats et de la poussière à tous les étages mais au final, nous voilà dans un milieu à la pointe de la technologie et rempli de bons hommes qui veulent vous tuer sur-le-champ.

Je crois savoir pourquoi ce lieu est facile d'accès. Deadpool l'a juste défoncé qu'elle s'est ouverte rapidement. La pièce est sombre et semble contenir des piles de cartons, un bruit de bip sonore refroidit encore plus cette pièce lugubre. Wade me force à pénétrer à l'intérieur et je m'emmêle bêtement les pieds dans des cartons. Je peux à peine les voir avec la lumière éclairée dans le couloir. Il me laisse et reste prés de la porte pour guetter nos arrivants. Je m'en vais alors inspecter plus en détails cette pièce reprochant à la pénombre de ne pas m'aider.

J'avance pas à pas sans trop savoir ce que je vais découvrir, peut-être une sortie vers l'extérieur ou quelque chose pour bander ma blessure qui saigne toujours abondamment. J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu pour contenir le sang afin de ne pas leur montrer le chemin mais c'était plutôt inutile.

'' - Wade, tu peux trouver l'interrupteur pour la lumière ? On y voit rien par là. ''

Une odeur chaude et humide s'amplifie dans mes narines. En marchant, je mets mes mains en avant au cas où je me prendrais un objet de grande envergure. Et c'est bien le cas, mes mains rentrent en collision avec une sorte de grille métallique. En touchant plusieurs endroits, je suis bien formel une grille assez petite pour n'y glisser que nos doigts, la texture est froide sur ma combinaison.

Brusquement une chose maintient mes doigts à l'intérieur, je sursaute sur le geste mais arrive facilement à m'en détacher. Au même moment, la lumière s'allume et me laisse voir un spectacle d'horreur.  
Une jeune femme se recroqueville à la lueur lumineuse. Ses yeux me dévisagent, elle tremble de tous ses membres. On dirait qu'attraper mes doigts était un effort surhumain, la taille de sa cage ne lui permet pas de se lever mais juste rester assise. Elle porte une simple tunique légère grise, ses cheveux emmêlés cachent son visage.

'' Derrière-vous ...''

Il me faut tendre l'oreille et qu'elle répète à nouveau pour que je comprenne son avertissement.  
Je me retourne pour voir ce dont je vais trouver et remarque qu'elle n'est pas seule en cage. D'autres personnes sont dans la même situation qu'elle, c'est-à-dire en piteux état et enfermés dans des cages individuels. Deadpool me rejoint dans cette découverte dans laquelle je reste stupéfait. Déjà qu'ils sont intelligents et organisés, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit encore un trafic de cocaïne en les voyants.

'' - Dead'. ''

'' - Spidey. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. ''

'' - Vraiment ? ''

'' - _On est dans la merde._ ''

'' - Non, à peine, dis-je ironiquement. Y a-t-il autres choses que je dois savoir à part ce réseau d'esclavage ? ''

Ses sourcils se froncent sous le masque, il ouvre la bouche pour me répondre mais un grésillement se fait soudainement entendre dans la salle entière. Nous regardons partout pour trouver la source de ce nouveau bruit et finalement je le trouve en premier, montrant alors à Deadpool le haut-parleur mural et avec lui, une caméra qui doit sans doute nous filmer d'après le clignotant rouge.

 _[Pour votre gouverne, ce ne sont pas des esclaves mais des cobayes.]_

Cette réponse n'est pas réjouissante à entendre, et encore moins meilleure que la précédente. Les signes ne trompent pas, à l'intérieur des cages, j'aperçois des soucoupes qui doivent contenir de la nourriture et à côté, une bouteille d'eau. Ce groupe d'individus devaient retenir ces gens sans leur avis personnel, je pense même à un kidnapping et qui sait combien de temps sont-ils captifs dans ce petit espace. J'ai beau combattre des lézards, voir des extraterrestres tombés du ciel ou des événements encore plus fou mais rien n'est comparable avec cette part d'ombre qui existe belle et bien sous notre société.  
Je donne un coup de coude discret à Deadpool, celui-ci quitte des yeux le plafond pour me regarder.

'' - On devrait appeler la police. ''

'' - Les poulets ?! ''

'' - Je m'attendais plus à m'occuper juste du grand loup mais pas à démanteler tout un réseau. Regarde ces gens, même si on les sort d'ici, on va y laisser notre peau dès l'instant où on franchira la sortie. La police sait faire son boulot et je l'ai appris à mes dépens. ''

Wade évalue mes propos et finit par hocher de la tête pour montrer qu'il est d'accord.

 _[Vous voulez déjà partir sans tester l'armurerie lourde ?]_

'' - _L'armurerie_...''

Je ne finis pas ma phrase qu'une rafale de balles se déverse sur nous, Deadpool réagit en premier et me pousse de la trajectoire. Les balles s'enfoncent dans sa chair en un claquement et le propulsent plus loin. Il se prend le mur d'un coup sec et tombe à la renverse sur le ventre.

J'inspecte rapidement mon corps et ne retrouve aucune balle. Je le rejoins à son chevet sans faire attention du danger et viens le toucher. Pas de réaction.

Je prends ses épaules et le secoue pour le réveiller. Une personne normale serait morte maintenant, ces munitions sont encore plus grosses et épaisses que des balles de pistolets, mais c'est Deadpool pas vrai ? Il va survivre hein ?

'' - Deadpool ! DEADPOOL ! WADE , réponds bon sang ! ''

La machine monstrueuse a lâché tout son chargeur et continue à grincer dans le vide. Prés de la porte où nous sommes rentrés, quelqu'un se met à claquer des mains. Je pose Deadpool au sol ne sachant pas quoi, il ne répond pas et ne bouge même pas...

Je me relève et fast face, seul, à la menace. En voyant qu'il a capté mon regard, il fait un signe de la main à un de ces gars pour arrêter la mitraillette lourde installée sans même que nous l'ayons vu arriver.

'' - Et je ne fais que m'échauffer,'' dit l'homme, le sourire aux lèvres.

Merde, merde. Je suis dans la merde.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou tout le monde :) Désolé pour l'attente, mais voici le chapitre ! _

_Je suis gâtée par tout ce monde qui vient sur ma fanfic, bienvenue à vous alors ! Je suppose que vous êtes parti voir ce merveilleux film qui est DEADPOOL ! Of course !_

 _Merci à : sexrex, Dydy-Ramen, MlleMau, yuri-neko et Traffy. D qui suivent désormais l'histoire :D et merci encore à celles qui a mis ma fanfic en favoris et qui a laissé une revue (oulala ça fait beaucoup!)_

 _Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

 **Chapitre : 6 - Plan A B C**

* * *

 **L** 'état de santé de Wade était ma première préoccupation à cet instant, je viens tout juste de remarquer l'identité du meneur d'hommes et je suis formel, l'homme du micro n'est autre que cette personne. Il n'a pas attendu longtemps avant de faire son apparition tel un grand chef montrant à ses braves la voie à suivre. Le regarde fixe, nous contemplant d'un air supérieur vraiment le cliché du bad guy.

Les bras croisés derrière son dos, il porte un costume noir sur-mesure. Sa cravate bleue déteint sur sa chemise blanche, je n'ai aucune difficulté à savoir qu'il est le seul chef, habillé de cette manière.  
Prés de lui, une fumée grise se dégage au bout de la mitraillette alors que les hommes se tiennent en garde. Ils n'attendent qu'un signal pour charger sur nous, et pour cette prochaine attaque qui se fait attendre, je suis le seul qui peut encore les contrer.

Mon métabolisme n'est pas au plus mal mais pour mon épaule, la douleur sourde s'amuse à me paralyser. La peau commence à cicatriser avec le sang qui forme la croûte mais pour autant, je ne peux pas beaucoup bouger ce bras. Les cages des prisonniers nous servent de murs pour nous protéger des balles mais il y a toujours des risques de s'en prendre une car, qui dit grille dit passage possible. Je peux peut-être neutraliser trois gars mais ça serait plutôt risqué pour le moment de sortir avec la mitraillette encore chaude.

Je rapproche le corps de Deadpool à mes côtés, sur sa traînée il fait couler une longue trace de sang. L'odeur me remonte au nez et m'écœure avec les autres odeurs déjà présentes dans cette salle. Saleté, transpiration, humidité et que sais-je encore. Avec mes deux mains, j'emprisonne son visage sous mes jambes et lui donne quelques tapettes. C'est le seul endroit qui n'est pas envahi par son sang en provenance de ses blessures qu'il a sur son dos mais aussi sur sa face ventrale, les jambes, les bras...bref partout sauf sa tête.

'' - Ugh... ''

'' - Deadpool. ''

Un poids sur mes épaules s'efface en voyant qu'il était en vie. Bien sûr comment aurais-je pu croire qu'il allait disparaître aussi aisément.

'' - Aaah ma tête... p-pourquoi tu cries ? ''

'' - Je ne crie pas, je viens de murmurer. ''

'' - Alors gazouille comme un oiseau pour voir... ''

Je sépare mes deux jambes collées entre-elles pour maintenir sa tête et la laisse tomber contre le sol. Sans aucun remords, je l'écoute pester sur mon geste grossier. Il veut me faire la morale mais le fait qu'il râle et bafouille, cela ne fonctionne pas du tout. Je le remets sur mes jambes trouvant que sa situation assez pathétique car il ne peut pas bouger pleinement. Je pose ma main au niveau de sa bouche et lui demande gentiment de se taire. Il fait trop de bruit pour quelqu'un qui revient à la vie.

'' - On est dans la merde. Dis-moi que tu as prévu un plan de secours. ''

'' - Mmmh...mmh ! ''

'' - Ah, oui ! Pardon, dis-je en enlevant ma main. Tu disais ? ''

'' - Liquide. ''

'' - Hein ? ''

'' - Dans une merde liquide, tu vois le sang-là donc liquide et puis toi qui dit merde...alors ça devrait donner une diarrhée aiguë en suivant l'addition, plutôt passagère sachant que ça survient soudainement. ''

Je roule des yeux, le laissant patauger sur lui et ses problèmes de constipation.

'' - C'est la dernière fois que tu fais une blague sur les excréments. Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. ''

Je l'aide à se relever lorsqu'il me passe sa main. Je le cale contre une cage où son habitant s'est cloîtré à l'opposé, le corps frêle et tremblant en nous voyant. Je n'arrive pas à distinguer si c'est un homme ou une femme avec la saleté incrustée à sa peau ainsi qu'à ses vêtements. Deadpool soupire et sous mes yeux, s'assit en tailleur, les bras croisés.

'' - 10 min. ''

'' - 10 min ? Quoi ? Avant que les secours ou la police ne viennent ? Avant l'explosion prochaine ? ''

'' - Non. Le temps que je sois de nouveau beau garçon, sublime et parer à la contre-attaque. _Sanglante_. ''

On n'a pas vraiment d'autre solution, c'est à cause du mauvais karma ça. Ou alors Deadpool est mon grigri porte malheur.

'' - On ne tue personne, mais d'accord. ''

'' - Vous voulez prendre le thé et les petits biscuits ici ? '' S'écrie une autre voix dans notre conversation.

Je pousse Wade à rester sur le côté sans se montrer et prends le risque de me mettre debout à découvert. Ils doivent penser que je suis le seul encore vivant, le facteur guérisseur de Deadpool doit rester le plus longtemps caché dans ce cas.

L'homme ouvre grand les bras comme pour m'inviter vers lui mais je reste sur mes gardes, prêt à parer les prochaines balles qui vont certainement suivre. Ses cheveux sont taillés à la militaire, peut-être un ex-militaire devenu mercenaire.

'' - Désolé, je priais. ''

 _Hum, excuse extraordinaire jamais sortie de toute ma carrière, un Oscar pour Spider-man pour son interprétation. Bravo Peter, je m'épate._

'' - Vous _priez_ ? Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être un homme portant sa foi au cœur. Sans vouloir vous offenser. ''

'' - Euh, ne dit-on pas que l'habit ne fait pas le moine ? Ou l'inverse, je sais plus. ''

'' - Ha ha ! Vous avez du mordant et j'aime ça. ''

Je me rends en levant les deux mains tout en cherchant l'apaisement dans cette salle. Aïe la douleur.

Les canons restent quand même pointés sur moi, mon action semble passer inaperçue mais je suis plutôt confiant. Ils ne vont pas me tirer dessus, bien sûr que non puisque j'ai fait bonne impression au chef de la tribu religieuse.

'' - Et si on trouvez un arrangement, vous _me_ laissez partir et j'oublie tout ce que j'ai vu. ''

'' - Spider-man, croyez-vous sincèrement que je vais accepter docilement votre requête.''

''- Eh bien je l'espérais, vraiment. ''

''- J'aime beaucoup trop votre style de combat pour vous laisser partir aussi facilement. Surtout quand j'entends ce genre d'absurdité.''

Ses pions tirèrent dans le tas, et j'évite de peu les balles en me tirant du drame par une cage qui pendait juste au-dessus de nos têtes. Suspendu dans le vide à une hauteur raisonnable, je m'élance sur cette plate-forme de pacotille et replonge sans tarder dans le groupement. Cela me suffit pour éviter la première série de balles, mais pas la prochaine ainsi que les tirs perdus. Deadpool doit être le dernier de leurs soucis, ils n'ont des yeux que pour moi.

Je tire une toile sur celui qui s'occupait de l'artillerie lourde et le ramène vers moi tandis que je le bouscule dans ma chute. Je tire deux autres toiles sur deux autres gars ayant le dos tourné, et les fais cogner ensemble.

Immédiatement, je recule de deux pas alertés par mes sens accrus. Deux couteaux passent effectivement sous mes yeux pour ensuite s'égarer dans le couloir. Je n'ai pas le temps de voir qui est à l'origine de cette lancée que quelque chose me pique douloureusement dans le bras. J'ai peut-être encore ma puissance mais je laisse pleins d'ouvertures. Par réflexe, j'éloigne mon bras afin de voir l'état de celui-ci et pour éviter toute autre tentative de me toucher.

J'y découvre un petit point rouge sur le bras, trop petit pour un prélèvement de sang mais bien assez grand pour m'avoir injecté quelque chose.

Le chef témoigne directement son geste en gardant la seringue encore dans sa main, je ne l'ai même pas vu venir vers moi. Je réalise tout juste que je ne lui ai pas demandé son nom, or ça ferait très bizarre de le demander maintenant. Il était content de son geste alors que je me gratter le bras comme si un moustique était passé afin de faire passer la sensation. Déjà que mon épaule me fait atrocement souffrir, je préfère qu'on me demande mon avis avant de m'occulter. C'est gentil mais non merci !

'' - Désolé mais j'ai déjà fait mon rappel de vaccin récemment. ''

J'attrape sur le coup un autre gars qui tentait de m'avoir par-derrière et lui envoie mon pied retourné aussi fort que ma douleur lancinante. Il s'effondre avec les autres alors que son voisin vient prendre la place disponible pour m'attaquer à la mitraillette lourde.

Les balles se suivent en cacophonie et ricochent contre les grilles, en espérant que ses occupants puissent les éviter. Le bruit de la machine en action me pètent les tympans et les impacts de balles m'offrent l'expérience d'être sourd une fois dans ma vie. Je saute dans tous les sens et quand l'occasion se présente enfin, je prends de l'élan et ramasse un balai qui traîne dans le coin. Je saute sur la machine et en équilibre sur mes deux jambes, j'enfonce profondément l'arme mortelle de la femme _(les féminismes vont me tuer.)_ dans le canon. L'homme comprend que la machine va tout de suite dérailler et s'éloigne le plus possible, ce que je fais de même pour sauver ma peau. Le mécanisme de la mitraillette s'enraille comme prévu, le dernier tir ne part pas et reste coincé.

C'est l'explosion, le souffle me propulse dans mon saut jusqu'à atterrir dans mon ancienne forteresse où Deadpool y crève. Enfin je veux dire, qui soigne. Je rate ma réception et fais un roulé-boulé avec la grâce d'un cochon.

'' - 8 min02... 8 min03... 8 min04... 8 min 05'', marmonne-t-il.

'' - Sérieusement ? C'est si précis que ça ? ''

Il était assis en tailleur, la tête presque enveloppée dans ses bras croisés. Il hoche la tête en réponse à ma question rhétorique. Il reste moins d'une minute, il faut que je continue à faire diversion.

Je me relève droit comme un i pour affronter le patron, le dernier restant dans mon passage que je croyais impossible mais je me ravisse malgré moi aussitôt car mes jambes me relâchent brusquement. Je tombe au sol encore avec cette grâce de cochon maladroit. Puis ce n'est pas le seul effet étrange qui se passe à l'intérieur de mon corps, j'ai des bouffées de chaleur puis j'ai froid, un vent glacial semble passer sous mon costume au point que je tremble des dents.

'' - Perte d'équilibre ? Froid ? Hallucinations ? Tremblements ? Bouffées de chaleur ?'' Annonce-t-il comme si c'était des symptômes de la grippe.

'' - Pas d'hallucination, votre truc a raté je crois. ''

'' - Au contraire, continue-t-il. La dose que je vous ai injectée aurait assommé un éléphant. Et tuer un être humain. ''

'' - C'est ce que je dis: _raté_. ''

Comme si cela ne suffit pas, ma tête se met à tourner m'offrant les débuts d'une migraine.

'' - Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'au stade de l'expérimentation. Mais vous n'êtes pas humain, cela ne sera pas mortel, mais le fait de vous voir toujours en vie me donne envie d'en apprendre plus sur vous, de continuer à faire de belles expériences pour trouver la drogue parfaite. ''

'' - Mon corps n'est pas à vendre'', répondis-je la bouche pâteuse.

'' - Ne répondez pas sans réfléchir, et si je vous disais que les gens enfermés derrière ces grilles sont déjà mortes ? Elles ont avalé la synthèse de notre drogue que nous appelons Hope, il semblerait que la petite prochaine ne verra pas le jour mais peut être qu'avec vous, les chances sont avec nous, dites merci à votre ami. ''

 _Quoi ? Mon ami ? Qui ? Deadpool ?_

'' - Je suis désolé qu'il soit mort, mais je suis surpris de voir qu'il vous a mêlé dans cette histoire. Il devait être notre seul cobaye hors-norme mais maintenant que vous êtes là, c'est parfait. ''

Je n'ai plus la force de comprendre, de répondre ni de me relever. Ce truc m'a complètement achevé. J'entends ses pas se rapprocher et mon corps refuse de m'écouter mais alors que je tente toujours de m'éloigner, le voilà juste à mes côtés. Retroussé prés de la cage, il me fixe de toute sa hauteur avec un rictus au bout des lèvres. Je ne suis pas assez en piteux état pour lui qu'il me bouscule du pied. Je me mange lamentablement la poussière au sol, la tête frappant brutalement contre.

Maintenant couché, je remarque juste que Deadpool n'est plus là mais une minute a dû s'écouler avant de comprendre. Ma vision divague, elle se triple, parfois je me vois comme dans les yeux d'une autre personne. C'est légèrement agaçant et surtout flippant. Je ne me suis jamais autant senti faible de toute ma vie, les effets de son produit auraient dû diminuer, au lieu de cela ça ne fait qu'empirer.

'' - C'est la première fois que vous touchez à la drogue ? ''

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, je suis une bonne personne. Ma réponse ne viendra pas, je décide de puiser le reste de ma force s'il m'en reste dans mes mains pour me relever. Quelque chose m'arrête directement et m'aplatit de nouveau au sol. Sûrement son pied où il met tout son poids. Le salaud.

'' - Dis-moi. Qui se cache derrière le masque ? ''

Je le sens agripper mon masque avec la ferme attention de me l'enlever rapidement, quitte à le déchirer s'il le faut. Mon cœur bat de plus en plus fort dans ma poitrine tandis que je le vois tirer dessus. Tout doucement, le masque révèle mon menton et puis lui fait découvrir la forme de ma bouche et tout ce qui peut être visible à ce niveau mais alors que je pense avoir fini ma vie d'anonyme, le son d'une voix familière me rappelle que j'ai encore une chance.

'' - Je ne suis pas mort, et le corps de Spidey m'appartient au fait ! BREVET déposé, ses fesses sous le latex sont à moi ! ''

J'éternue à contre-cœur à ce moment sous un regard lourd de Deadpool à mon avis, et qui doit me lancer des éclairs en même temps. Je viens de ruiner son entrée fracassante, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai froid et pourtant j'ai si chaud, surtout au visage. Merde, je comprends plus rien à mon corps.

'' - Immortel à ce que je vois ? '' Lui demande le chef dont je devrais lui demander le nom une prochaine fois, quoique non, je ne veux pas d'une prochaine fois.

'' - Et fier de l'être ! ''

J'entends les katanas glisser sur leurs étuis avant de couper l'air en deux. Le côté héroïque qui m'habite me dit de l'aider même si je suis mal en point or un simple petit mouvement de tête et la migraine pimente la tempête. Je m'oblige à m'habituer à ses nouveaux symptômes et constate que le poids sur mon dos à disparu.

J'imagine la scène qui se joue de l'autre côté de la salle, Wade toujours aussi fidèle à sa pensée philosophique : _je décapite d'abord et je verrais mes conneries après_. Je n'ai pas le temps de me créer une scène de combat digne de ce nom dans ma tête que deux bras costaux me soulèvent. Un semblant de joie me parcourt quand je vois de qui il s'agit. Deadpool me dévisage sans gêne en me voyant dans cet état.

'' - Que... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? ''

'' - T'as pas entendu ? ''

'' - Entendu ? Non rien... ''

Avec mon ouïe sur-développé et j'ai raté un combat ? Bon Dieu, je suis vraiment au bout du rouleau et où ce gars est-il parti ?!

'' - Je lui ai fait bouh et il a dégagé vite fait, bien fait. ''

'' - La vérité, Wade...''

'' - Son téléphone a sonné... Hé ! C'est la vérité ! Me regarde pas comme ça ! Puis il est parti, en disant comme quoi on se recroisera. Il a réussi à parer mes coups...le petit fils de pute. ''

'' - Wade, ton langage. ''

'' - Oui, Captain ! ''

'' - Cette histoire est tout simplement absurde, pourquoi il partirait précipitamment s'il avait l'avantage de la situation ? Argh...j'ai trop mal pour y comprendre quoique ce soit. ''

Mes jambes choisissent cet instant pour me laisser tomber à nouveau. Deadpool me récupère à la volée avant que je m'épuise de fatigue face contre sol. Je crois qu'en rentrant, j'ai le droit d'un bon sommeil bien mérité. Ce gars du Clergé aura un moment de répit, quand je serais de nouveau en forme j'irais lui faire la peau.

Deadpool doit me regarder avec de gros yeux soucieux sous son masque, j'aperçois à peine ses traits. Le rouge et le blanc se mélange, je crois que je vais finalement me reposer d'abord dans ses bras avant de dormir dans un bon lit. Tout m'est confortable même ses bras du moment qu'on me laisse tranquille juste quelques minutes.

'' - Tu crois, dis-je lentement que je dois me répéter pour entendre ma voix. Que tu peux nous faire sortir de là ? Et faire sortir les vivants ?... ''

'' - Quoi ? Tu vas faire dodo ? Déjà ?! ''

'' - Non...juste une pause. Je ferme juste mes yeux...quelques secondes, c'est...''

Évidemment, le sommeil était déjà là ou si on peut bien appeler cela un sommeil tout à fait banal. Espérons que ce ne soit pas un épuisement fatal. Déjà dans ses bras, Deadpool le ramène vers lui en faisant attention que la petite araignée ne remarque pas ce rapprochement puis décide de le porter comme...

 **[Une banane jaune.]**

'' - Les bananes sont toujours jaunes. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire : j'ai raison. ''

 _[Je propose un hamac.]_

 _'' -_ Je sais ! Comme une princesse ! ''

Deadpool, l'homme le plus charmant et courtois que la terre est connue, soulève Spidey et se dirige vers la sortie quand ses saletés de voix qui sont censées ne jamais exister dans sa tête, mais qu'il a pris conscience qu'il parlait avec elles depuis déjà longtemps sans se plaindre maintenant car il n'arrivait PLUS À PENSER CORRECTEMENT. Cette phrase n'a pas de sens.

'' - ARRETEZ DE PARLER DANS MA TETE ! '' Crie-t-il à lui-même.

 _[Oui mais non.]_

 **[On est toi, andouille. T'as pas oublié un truc ?]**

''- De prévenir le lecteur que c'est moi qui dirige la narration maintenant ? ''

 **[Non... enfin si, mais autre chose de plus conséquent ?]**

'' - D'arrêter de parler de moi à la troisième personne ? ''

 _[Ils savent déjà que t'es mégalomane.]_

'' - C'était méchant. ''

 **[Tu vas te mettre à pleurer ?]**

Deadpool pointe un doigt menaçant à sa tête qui fulmine déjà quand un bruit métallique derrière lui rappelle ce qu'il a oublié.

'' - Bien sûr ! Les humains ! ''

Le beau héros se jette alors sur la première cage après avoir déposé délicatement l'araignée endormie et réussit à l'ouvrir en cassant le cadenas. _Je (car une certaine personne me traite de mégalomane)_ continue à faire la même chose comme un bon héros que je suis et toutes les personnes sortent heureuses et s'embrassent comme si on avait gagné la Troisième Guerre Mondiale contre les chinois.

Bien sûr c'est juste une illusion que je me fais de la scène, les grilles sont toutes ouvertes et le problème : personne ne veut sortir de leur trou à rat. On dirait qu'il fait bon d'y vivre et à s'accoupler pour former une merveilleuse famille de prisonniers. Je devrais peut-être essayer s'il l'un deux me laissait de la place mais j'aime trop mon apart prés du centre-ville, légèrement lugubre et saupoudré d'une pincée de saleté. _Ça_ , ça c'est mon chez-moi.

'' - Je fais appelle à vous voix chiantes, pourquoi Spidey s'embête à les sauver s'ils ne veulent pas sortir ? Je comprends pas. ''

 **[J'ai la flemme de réfléchir.]**

 _[Tu fais des crêpes en rentrant?]_

'' - Oui ? ''

 _[Cool. Alors la réponse est : regarde mieux ! Ou demande à la minette.]_

En baissant mon regard dirigé vers le plafond bien haut je remarque enfin la minette dont on parle.

 **[Wow. C'est Noël avant l'heure.]**

 _[Oh mais regardez-moi ces..]_

'' - BOOBS. ''

La jeune femme lui donna une claque avec énergie avant de comprendre son geste et de se reprendre.

'' - Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas...enfin, peu importe...vous allez bien ? ''

'' - Minette avec un caractère hein...''

'' - Vous savez où on est ? J'allais oublier, merci d'avoir ouvert ma cage, mais pourquoi les autres ne sortent pas ?! ''

J'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'elle va voir d'elle-même pourquoi et je crois que la réponse lui a donné un coup de boule. Le fait qu'elle reste figée devant une autre personne lui affirme maintenant sa réponse. Et quand je pose ma main sur son épaule, ça doit lui dire que je m'inquiète pour elle.

''- Ils sont morts ! ''

Puis sans rien ajouter, elle se colle contre mon torse sûrement pour demander un autre geste de réconfort et enfin, elle se met à pleurer tout en cachant le visage. Ah...les femmes. C'est quoi la phrase du héros dans ces moments-là ? Ah oui, je sais !

'' - Vous êtes en sécurité. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils vont payer pour ce qu'ils ont fait. ''

Putain, ça sonnait tellement beau de ma bouche.

Je revois son regard cette fois mélancolique, elle pousse ses cheveux roses sur le côté et se détache de mes beaux pectoraux. Tant pis pour toi. Attendez...cheveux roses. Rose. ROSE. ROSE ?

'' - Merci, je...je...qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? ''

Rose ? Bon, artificiel le haut contrairement à ses seins...mais je laisse passer. Je hoche de la tête.

''- Ça fait des mois qu'ils doivent me retenir ici...''

En regardant les autres prisonniers, eux bavent comme des bébés. Ils ont de la mousse blanche et des petites bulles dedans. Beurk, pas jolie du tout. Ils doivent être morts en bouffant un truc pas bon. Ça doit être comme des chimichangas périmés, ça peut être dangereux pour la santé. Je hoche de la tête.

'' - Mes proches doivent croire que je suis morte... ''

Et elle a réussi à survivre après avoir avalé un truc comme un chimichanga périmé, toute seule...la pauvre, ça doit lui faire un gros choc. Je hoche de la tête.

'' - Je sais même pas ce que je fais faire... ''

Maintenant que je regarde mieux, elle est la seule qui porte une coiffure extravagante mais en tout cas, elle aussi est dans un sale état. La pauvre doit croire qu'ils ont voulu d'elle juste à cause de son originalité pour changer un peu. Je hoche de la tête.

'' ...et ce que je vais devenir. Vous pouvez m'emmener avec vous ? ''

Chaque personne est dans une cage. D'où elle vient alors ? Sûrement une cage à deux. Je hoche de la tête.

'' - Deadpool, tu écoutes ? ''

'' - Non. Oui ! Bien sûr. On s'est déjà rencontré ? ''

La question semble la prendre par surprise et elle décide d'échapper à mes beaux yeux analyseurs pour s'approcher de Petey glissant ses mains prés de son visage pour être sûr qu'il est réel ou alors pour tenter d'enlever son masque. D'ici, je ne vois pas son expression, la minette aux cheveux roses est maline...

'' - Non, tout le monde connaît ton costume... c'est Spider-man ? ''

Je hoche de la tête. Commence à avoir mal de faire ça.

'' Je m'appelle Emi, donc je peux venir avec vous ? ''

C'est à cet instant que les voix me disent quoi faire mais quand je m'auto-tape, elles disparaissent comme ça et comme elle m'a donné une claque à la Hulk, je vais rien entendre en réfléchissant. Et j'aime pas réfléchir mais il faut que je réfléchisse car comme dirait Oncle Ben : _un grand pouvoir implique une grande responsabilité_. Une phrase inutile maintenant, mais je voulais le dire dans ma tête comme ça, elle sera écrite dans ce paragraphe qui va se finir maintenant. Classe.

'' - Je me ferais toute petite. ''

Bon allez Don Deapool. Je dois réfléchir pour donner ma réponse, mais comme je ne réfléchis pas, j'ai rien. C'est très problématique.

'' - Je peux vous faire des plats, je sais cuisiner. ''

'' - VENDU. ''

Petey aurait dit la même chose, hein ?


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour lectrices ! Non, vous ne rêvez pas c'est un chapitre. Oui, je ne suis pas morte et la fiction non plus. Mon excuse de cette longue attente ? Euh...j'étais sur une autre fanfiction et on peut dire que j'étais un peu occupée en dehors du site aussi. Bref, j'espère comme vous que le prochain chapitre (et oui je pense au prochain chapitre) va sortir dans pas longtemps (ça reste vague.) parce que les attentes, c'est toujours dur :D_

 _Alors, je voudrais remercier :_

 _Miss-Gaeilge-Dia pour sa review et pour avoir ajouté SPARKS dans ses favoris (quelle gentillesse!)_

 _Angelyoru pour sa review aussi !_

 _Ketsalistli pour son follow et pour avoir aussi ajouté SPARKS dans ses favoris (je suis gâtée!)_

 _Elise94 pour avoir aussi mise l'histoire en favoris :)_

 _les disjonctees du cerveau de suivre l'histoire (encore un merci!)_

 _Funambulle, merci à toi aussi pour tes reviews (oui, le chap est enfin sorti!)_

 _Amazingxlife qui suit l'histoire aussi (bienvenue à toi!)_

 _J'espère n'avoir oublié personne, sinon merci aussi aux lecteurs discrets de passage :D_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 7 : La détente, et la détente sur l'arme.**

* * *

 **L** e froid n'existe plus, mon corps est rempli d'une chaleur vivifiante que je n'avais jamais ressentie aussi forte. Les mauvais jours sont derrière moi à présent, j'ai la sensation d'être bien, dans le confort et la douceur. Je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller, préférant me prélasser dans le noir car mes paupières sont toujours baissées. La chaleur est tendre, comme si elle enveloppait ses bras autour de moi pour me la faire partager. C'est fou comme cette sensation de bien-être peut vous faire voyager loin sans bouger, gardant en même temps cette sensation de tranquillité absolue. Même les légers mouvements à côté n'arrivent pas à me réveiller, d'abord mon bras qu'on bouge, puis mon pied ou alors ma jambe, mais non, je me sens bien. Je veux juste que cela dure encore un bon moment, voire éternellement mais c'est juste un temps pour que je récupère complètement.

Je ne suis pas arrivé au bout du stade que quelque chose de doux vient se poser sur mes lèvres. Je pense tout de suite à Gwen, à vrai dire, c'est la seule fille dont j'ai embrassé et dont mes sentiments n'étaient pas partis sur un aller simple. Je repense à ses lèvres fines mais assez pulpeuses sur les miennes qui peuvent faire fondre toute la froideur que j'ai en moi. Une solitude vagabonde qui n'était pas faite pour moi selon elle. Mais cette fois c'était différent, et la sensation ne m'est pas familière. L'image de Gwen s'évapore et la chaleur revient s'ajouter. Me réveillant peu à peu, je comprends que mon corps se relaxe sur un lit et sous des draps confortables, c'est bon de se sentir dans un cocon mais je ne peux pas en profiter avec ce quelque chose de lourd qui m'étouffe.

Coincé, et comprenant que cette chose ne va pas bouger, j'ouvre les yeux au même moment où un souffle chaud me parcoure une oreille.

'' - Je t'ai embrassé. Et j'ai _aimé_. ''

J'arrache mon enveloppe charmante qui me gardait au chaud et me relève. Sur mon passage, je bouscule l'individu à la voix pas du tout, mais alors là pas du tout douce, je devais être vraiment perdu pour penser une seule seconde à Gwen.

'' - Oh, mon dieu. Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu. Tout mais pas _ça_. ''

Mes mains passent sur ma bouche, frottant encore et encore pour enlever toutes traces de contacts qui peuvent infecter mon organisme sain de bon samaritain. Au passage, je jette mon coussin sur sa figure pour le faire tomber. Le seul objet à ma portée, et je prends un plaisir malsain à le voir chahuter tel un sac de farine sur le sol quand je lui lance ensuite la lampe.

'' - Je... ''

'' - Non, ne dit plus rien. Il n'y a rien eu, j'ai rêvé...de la pure imagination malsaine. ''

D'ici, je peux voir Deadpool ouvrir la bouche et puis la refermer, car à chaque fois, je lui interdis d'en rajouter d'avantage. Je cohabite assez longtemps avec ce spécimen pour savoir sa réponse fraîchement tout droit sorti de sa cervelle d'homme Neandertal. Quelque chose du genre, j'ai voulu faire comme dans les contes. Non, mais je dois halluciner.

'' - Ne pense même pas à me voir comme une princesse en détresse Wade.''

Une mine boudeuse vient engendrer son masque trop expressif qu'il vient de remettre. Si j'avais eu le choix, j'aurais aimé un seau d'eau froide en pleine figure ou à la limite, nos fichus masques au moins, comme ça j'aurais eu une frontière pour me protéger de toutes substances étranges que ce fou de chimichanga peut me transmettre. Quand j'y pense maintenant, la pièce a une odeur savoureuse de crêpes.

'' - Ça sent bon '', dis-je en reniflant une deuxième fois pour m'imprégner de l'odeur.

C'est à la troisième fois que mon ventre se met à grogner comme jamais. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est mais je meurs de faim. Sur ma gauche, je vois par la fenêtre un ciel bleu parfaitement clair sans aucun signe de nuages ni d'un quelconque soleil rayonnant de cette portée. La matinée doit déjà être derrière nous. Pour revenir à la chambre, il me faut encore un moment avant de comprendre qu'elle m'est familière puisque nous nous trouvons dans la chambre du motel désastreux.

'' - Tiens ! ''

Deadpool ne me laisse pas réagir qu'il me ramène une assiette avec des crêpes fumantes. Normal jusque-là, mais quand cette assiette contient par deux ou trois mais 200 crêpes environs, entassées une à une pour former une gigantesque tour à perte de vue, mon ventre s'est soudainement arrêté de réclamer à manger. Malgré la si bonne odeur qui ravive mes papilles, j'ai une vision cauchemardesque du sucre déjà fondue et qui dégoulinent en un torrent sur cet étage. Au même moment, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Laissant de côté le plat bien garni, je crie à Deadpool de me rapporter mon masque où qu'il soit avant d'ouvrir la porte à l'inconnu qui ne devrait même pas être présent en train de toquer. J'ai été tellement surpris par le plat qu'il vient de me servir que je remarque seulement sa tenue de soubrette lorsqu'il ouvre la porte, sans même prendre le temps de regarder dans la lunette de la porte.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux rose fait son entrée, le sourire béat en apercevant sa tenue. Elle rentre les bras chargés de sacs. Nom d'un chien, je ne veux pas que ma réputation soit aussi mauvaise qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

''- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous...urgh !''

Ma protestation de désespéré criée entre un mi-aboiement et mi-chuchotement passe inaperçue, Wade pense enfin à me jeter mon masque qu'il gardait dans l'une de ses fameuses poches au moment même où la jeune femme me remarque. Ses cheveux roses artificiels tombent en trombe jusqu'à ses épaules, elle jette ses sacs de course et se rapproche de moi pour me tâter et tirer mes joues sous le masque. Les racines de ses cheveux sont brunes, sa peau blanche et ses yeux bridés m'indiquent qu'elle doit être d'origine asiatique.

'' - Tu vas mieux Spider-man ? Je me suis fait du souci pour toi ! ''

Je lui réponds par un _tout va bien_ d'une voix enyaourt car elle continue à tirer sur mes joues. Deadpool vient se joindre à nous, me donnant un verre d'eau et un comprimé pour mon mal de tête. J'avale et bois ce qu'il me donne, priant que l'antibiotique fasse effet rapidement dans mon organisme. Habillé d'un t-shirt blanc, et un pantalon de sport gris, je me retrouve gêné d'être aussi proche d'une femme.

'' - Contente de l'entendre dans ce cas-là ! Que fait-on maintenant ? ''

Je me relève pour y mettre de l'espace avec cette inconnue et jette un long regard plein de significations à Deadpool qui en réponse, hausse les épaules derrière la montagne de sacs de course sous ses bras. À première vue, elle a l'air d'être inoffensive, Deadpool ne l'aurait pas laissé rentrer aussi aisément. La jeune femme ne porte qu'une robe plutôt très légère à mes yeux, une bretelle mal réglée tombe sur l'une de ses épaules dévoilant en partie sa poitrine. Je fais rapidement le lien entre une femme dénudée, une chambre d'hôtel et un Deadpool.

'' - Wade. ''

'' - C'est moi. ''

'' - Tu payes des femmes pour leur charme maintenant ? ''

'' - Toujours !...Attends, c'est une question piège ? Qui, elle ?! Non, pas elle ! Enfin, si elle en était une mais je ne dis pas qu'elle n'est pas jolie car Emi tu es très jolie mais, non en même temps, je ne la considère pas comme une traînée en disant que je veux la payer, non dans le sens où...Tu m'écoutes ?''

'' - Non, tu t'es enfoncé tout seul. ''

Je ferme la porte de la salle de bains juste avant de me recevoir ses grosses lèvres demandant un bisou pour s'excuser et ses bras battants voulant m'offrir un câlin serré. J'imagine la tête de Deadpool frapper docilement le plat de la porte quand un bruit survient. Il le mérite bien pour remettre son cerveau en place.

S'en suite alors, une voix féminine plaintive, et quand j'ouvre à nouveau portant mon costume d'araignée, j'ai l'impression de visionner une scène dramatique. La demoiselle lui tapote délicatement ses joues joufflues tandis que sa tête est calée sur ses jambes, lui offrant une vue imprenable sur sa poitrine. On a tous compris pourquoi il fait durer son personnage de fragile d'esprit.

'' - Je croyais que vous vous aimez bien... ''

'' - Mais je l'aime bien mon araignée !'' Explique Deadpool faussant une agonie.

'' - Ce n'est pas réciproque. Si je dois résumer notre situation, imagine Deadpool coincé au bord d'un précipice, eh bien je serais présent avec une corde pour le sortir de là. ''

'' - C'est vrai ?! '' Se réjouit le concerné.

Je secoue la tête.

'' - Mais je garderai la corde, et je le regarderai se débattre car je n'aurais pas l'intention de lui envoyer. C'est tout. ''

'' - Mais...mais c'est horrible ! ''

'' - Non, je le vis bien. ''

Wade atteint le stade maximum de sa peine, et finit par se rouler en boule avec la couette. Des cris de bébé se mélangent à des cris d'animaux, s'il cherche à ce que sa nouvelle amie ait pitié de lui alors il est sur la bonne voie mais moi, je le trouve ridicule.

'' - Pourquoi vous êtes autant méchant avec lui ? Pauvre Wade. ''

Je crois l'entendre murmurer qu'il est riche mais elle ne l'a pas entendu.

'' - C'est que comme ça qu'il est productif. Faites-moi confiance... ''

'' - Emi '', me dit-elle en comprenant.

Elle semble perplexe mais finit par être d'accord. Je l'aide à faire sortir Deadpool de son armure de fortune mais rien n'y fait, il a comme qui dirait renforcés tous les trous possibles qui peuvent y avoir.

'' - Et, vous ne m'avez pas dit comment vous êtes là avec nous ? ''

'' - Moi ? J'étais emprisonnée dans cette cage avec les autres, heureusement que vous étiez là, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu faire sinon. ''

'' - Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes avec nous, non pas que je soupçonne que je suis une mauvaise compagnie pour vous, en quoi que ce soit, mais avec celui-là, c'est plutôt dangereux.''

Elle se met à rire et m'offre un sourire remarquable qui apaise cette petite gêne au fond de moi.

'' - Je veux vous aider à les coincer, après ce qu'ils m'ont fait, je ne peux pas revenir vers ma famille en sachant pertinemment qu'ils sont dans la nature. ''

C'est compréhensible.

'' - Vous savez où ils sont ? ''

'' - Pas exactement, je les entendus dû parler d'une planque dans une église. ''

Ça me paraît bien utile pour les retrouver, mais avec ce qu'il vient de se passer, interdit de faire un faux pas sur un coup de tête. Toujours apprendre de ses erreurs pour avancer.

'' - Si on finit par les avoir, continue-t-elle. Vous serez libre pour prendre un verre avec moi, un soir ? Enfin, je ne vous propose pas exactement un RDV, c'est...voyez cela comme un signe de remerciement pour votre aide. ''

'' - Euh, je ne pense pas... ''

'' - S'il-vous plaît, c'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire. ''

Ses yeux sont remplis d'une lueur indescriptible. Comment dire non à ces yeux de chat ?

'' - Si vous insistez, pourquoi p...''

Deadpool jette sa couverture sur Emi et saute sur moi avant que j'ai le temps de lui répondre. Où sont les sens d'araignée quand on a besoin d'elles ?

'' - Coupé ! Je rêve où vous flirtez sous mon nez ? '' Se plaint-il.

La mule rouge sort de sa carapace et s'invite dans notre conversation, rapprochant sa tête afin de la coincer entre nos deux visages rapprochés.

'' - Tu n'es pas ma mère, et encore moins ma tante à ce que je sache Dead' '', dis-je en repoussant férocement son visage.

'' - Même pas dans cette jolie tenue ? ''

Il s'inspecte, et nous fait partager la couture sur sa tenue de soubrette. Minutieusement brodée, on y voit une fleur prés de son flanc gauche, ou un papillon survolant un champ de fleurs ailleurs.

'' - Et certainement pas dans cette tenue. Et d'abord, pourquoi est-ce que tu es habillé comme ça ? ''

'' - Une femme se doit de bien s'habiller pour cuisiner. ''

Je prévois le geste d'Emi mais ma main finit de l'autre côté de la plaque, un raté aussi vrai que le ciel est bleu. Elle fait subir à Wade les conséquences de son sexisme. J'aurais dû l'interception aisément, pourtant en observant ma main, je ne vois rien d'anormal ou d'inhabituel. La drogue dans mon organisme doit avoir un lien avec mes sens devenus plus lents, plus normaux.

'' - Wade, tu sais qui est ton employeur ? ''

'' - Monsieur Lee Clerg. ''

'' - Et bien sûr il t'a donné une belle somme d'argent, tu ne l'as jamais rencontré et il habite dans le coin ? ''

Je me mets sur mes deux pieds et offre poliment ma main à Emi qui se lève à son tour. Perplexe, Deadpool décide de rester assis en tailleur, la mine songeuse à comprendre ce qu'il vient de louper.

'' - Et donc ? ''

'' - Celui qui l'a payé est aussi la cible, c'est ça ? '' Comprend Emi.

'' - Exact, on remet les lettres en place et on obtient Le Clergé. Simple comme bonjour. ''

La lumière se déverse enfin sur lui.

'' - Oui bon, c'est fascinant et possible Sherlock, mais pourquoi il s'est compliqué la vie ? Ça me donne un mal de chien. ''

'' - Je ne sais pas, il avait l'air heureux que tu m'aies ramené à lui, mais la question est comment pouvait-il savoir que tu me demanderais de l'aide ? Ça aurait pu être un autre super-héros, ou personne...surtout personne. ''

'' - Tu dois dire élémentaire mon cher Watson. ''

'' - Non, pas encore. Mais je viens de me souvenir qu'il te voulait toi, le fait que tu m'aies incrusté à ton histoire a dû modifier ses plans... On devrait mettre les voiles pour le moment, il t'a donné une adresse ? ''

Il se fouille déjà en prévention de ma question. Il se touche le torse, d'une drôle de manière qui me renfrogne puis se tâte partout même aux endroits dont je l'imagine mal à dissimuler un petit objet or il se déshabille sous mes yeux pour sortir de son caleçon une carte de visite. Il ne me mentait pas en disant qu'il était mon plus grand fan, un caleçon à mon effigie, il faut le faire. Je lui prends la carte de visite du bout des doigts, sans cacher mon dégoût et regarde l'adresse inscrite dessus. Je ne connais pas la rue et Emi non plus, bien que son regard divague sur le spectacle qu'offre Deadpool en caleçon puisqu'elle roucoule. Peut-être qu'une personne en ville pourrait nous aider.

'' - On trouvera des indices à cette adresse, sur leur plan ou leur localisation exact. ''

'' - Spidey. Question d'ordre capitale. ''

J'attrape mon sac et ouvre la porte pour laisser passer Emi. Évidemment Deadpool n'en a pas fini avec sa tragédie grecque.

'' - Je t'écoute. ''

'' - Est-ce qu'ils m'ont pris pour un gros idiot ?! ''

'' - En se basant sur ton point de vue, tu es ce qu'on appelle une victime dans le code juridique. ''

L'air outré, il passe ses mains sur son visage, tirant sur son masque en murmurant des ''non'' en continue.

'' - Une _victime_ ?! ''

'' - Mais, d'un autre côté, si on se base sur leur point de vue, ouais tu es un idiot. C'est vraiment pas nouveau, si tu veux mon avis. ''

Deadpool n'entend pas ma pointe et se met à crier. Un cri soudain si aigu dans sa bouche que je réalise un instant après que j'ai sursauté. Il s'empare de ses deux katanas et m'emmène sauter avec lui du premier étage. Pour lui, prendre l'escalier c'est pour les minables, quand on peut faire une rentrée fracassante, il faut la saisir immédiatement car cette chance peut revenir comme ne jamais apparaître.

'' - Spidey ! Dépêche-toi ! ''

Terminé la philosophie. Dans la précipitation, il paye l'employé au comptoir. Il plaque deux billets sur la figure du jeune homme, même pas scandalisé. Je devrais lui demander comment il fait pour garder un calme proche de celui de Bouddha.

'' - Il manque 50 cents … ''

'' - Alors tope-là ! '' Lui dit-il une main en l'air.

'' - Ça suffira pas à me payer, M'sieur. ''

'' - Radin, fulmine-t-il en l'abaissant. Je devrais t'embrocher. ''

'' - Si vous voulez, baille-t-il la bouche grande ouverte. Mais je veux mes 50 cent d'abord. ''

Il lui jette un regard noir. Je sens que cette histoire va durer des heures, et Emi est de mon avis puisqu'elle s'installe sur un fauteuil en attendant.

'' - Oh, regarde ! Un pigeon qui saute une pigeonne. ''

L'employé ne tombe pas dans le panneau, plus personne ne tombe sur le _''oh regarde ailleurs''_ mais en voyant ce qu'il tente de faire, je l'agrippe par l'épaule et lui montre n'importe quoi à l'extérieur de cette fenêtre poussiéreuse. Pendant ce temps, la vilaine main de Deadpool pique dans la coupe à pourboire le reste d'argent manquant. Au lieu de me demander si je les avais, avec lui la méthode la plus compliquée était la meilleure.

'' - Tiens, les keufs, '' remarque-t-il.

Ça pouvait pas mieux tomber. Je peux espérer que ce n'est qu'une patrouille qui circule dans le coin, mais elle se gare juste en face, dans l'immeuble encerclé par deux autres voitures de police déjà sur place. Les banderoles jaunes sont de sorties et la troupe de curieux s'est regroupée autour. L'équipe scientifique sort de son fourgon blanc, une policière l'est fait rentrer sous la banderole alors que son équipier note à l'écrit les événements selon les paroles d'un voisin certainement. Ils vont bientôt retracer l'ordre chronologie de la nuit précédente, et il vaut mieux déguerpir avant qu'ils ne fassent le lien avec les deux individus en rouges.

'' - Voilà tes 50 cent et lâche-moi la grappe de raisins. ''

'' - Vous voyez quand vous voulez. À bientôt messieurs et madame ! Oh...plan à trois hein ? ''

Je ne relève pas la bêtise de l'adolescent et lui demande s'il connaît cette adresse. Il nous indique le chemin à prendre, plutôt longue, et finit par un sourire sarcastique qui me donne envie de passer du côté des méchants. Nous sortons du motel, évitant de nous faire repérer avec nos costumes et filons jusqu'à une nouvelle intersection.

'' - NOM DE ZEUS ! ''

'' - Quoi encore ? ''

'' - J'ai oublié mes pancakes ! Et ma valise Hello Kitty ! ''

'' - Trop tard, la police doit être en train de questionner le gérant. ''

'' - Mais j'ai faim ! Et Hello Kitty, c'est toute ma vie ! Tu peux pas savoir, tu l'as connais pas ! ''

Je soupire. Il y a vraiment des moments où je sens que je suis accompagné par un enfant capricieux, et en aucun cas à un mercenaire avec une longue liste de meurtres derrière lui. Emi fronce des sourcils, l'air indigné par une excuse absurde. Elle va bientôt être habituée elle aussi, et la seule bonne manière de le garder _sain d'esprit_ , c'est d'accepter tout en limitant les dégâts d'autant de liberté.

'' - Je ne peux pas me battre le ventre vide ! '' Braille-t-il aux passants pour se justifier.

'' - Il est souvent comme ça ? '' Me demande Emi sur un ton désinvolte.

Je hausse les épaules, ne trouvant pas une réponse appropriée. Parcourant du regard les alentours, j'aperçois une épicerie juste à l'intersection. Parfait pour faire le plein.

'' - Deadpool viens par là. ''

Il m'écoute docilement et se rapproche de moi aveuglement tel un chien vers son maître. Ses yeux reflètent une confiance absolue jusqu'à ce que je porte attention à sa tunique. Il comprend où je veux en venir, pas besoin de voir le sourire malicieux que j'affiche sous le masque pour savoir qu'il ne va pas aimer ce qu'il va arriver. Mais trop tard, je m'acharne dessus, bafouant le tissus, tirant et en écartant en deux pour le déchirer. A la fin, il ne reste que des lambeaux d'une tenue de soubrette existant autrefois.

Deadpool tombe en ruine, n'aillant pas eut le temps de résister à l'attaque. Il prend des bouts étalés au sol et les berce dans ses bras. Emi pose sa main sur son épaule en signe de compassion mais on sait tout les deux qu'elle est morte de rire.

'' - Même Javotte et Anastasie ne sont pas aussi méchantes envers Cendrillon... ''

'' - Les oiseaux et les souris t'en feront une nouvelle. Tu attirais trop l'intention. Je t'achèterai un sac Hello Kitty. ''

Nous rentrons dans l'épicerie, mais en le voyant toujours abattu, mon cœur se fend. Je me sens fautif de l'abaisser gratuitement, c'est comme faire des blagues noires à un handicapé. Hm, ça laisse à réfléchir. J'ai peut-être poussé trop loin la méchanceté, Deadpool m'a secouru dans l'entrepôt et a été à mes côtés quand j'étais à moitié moi-même.

'' - Deadpool, attends. ''

Je l'arrête au niveau de l'entrée et le prends à part pour le parler seul à seul. Emi continue sa route à l'intérieur sans nous remarquer, regardant au rayon des gâteaux et biscuits. Le gérant posté à l'entrée derrière sa caisse nous observe minutieusement, ses doigts tapotant étrangement un paquet de préservatifs. _Fluorescent, hein ?_ Je lui envoie un regard si sombre que Satan dirait à sa mère de prendre exemple sur moi. Il frémit, et se rabâche aussitôt à sa mini-télé sous le comptoir, diffusant un match de foot.

'' - Tu vas encore me déshabiller ? ''

'' - Non., dis-je en roulant des yeux. Et désolé, j'aurais pas dû réagir comme je l'ai fait sachant que tu es un être doté d'une grande sensibilité. Mais, je voulais juste te remercier. Pour tout ce que tu as fait jusqu'à présent. Laisse-moi terminer, tu ne m'as pas rendu la tache facile parfois... enfin tout le temps, néanmoins j'apprécie... ta compagnie, enfin non pas vraiment, comme tu peux le voir c'est pas mon truc s'exprimer. Je dirais plutôt l'effort que tu fais pour nous garder en vie. Donc, continuons notre travail ensemble pour trouver ce foutu Clergé, _partenaire_. OK ? ''

Deadpool reste planté là, statique. Ses yeux restent bloqués sur pause et quand je passe ma main pour m'assurer qu'il ne s'est pas transformé en statue, il ne réagit pas. Je dois être le premier à le parler aussi franchement, et de cette manière. Il s'est perdu dans mes mots au point de ne plus lever la tête hors de l'eau douce.

'' - C'est vraiment pas ta tasse de thé les mots... ''

J'ouvre grand mes bras, et l'enveloppe maladroitement dedans. Je ne suis pas du genre à offrir des câlins, où les trucs qui s'y ressemblent. Je reste un moment à le blottir, espérant qu'il réagisse à mon inhabituel geste mais toujours rien. Je décide de m'écarter, lui donnant une dernière tape amicale au dos. Ce qu'il peut être grand mais il y a des choses sérieuses qui nous attendent.

Quand je relâche mes mains, je sens enfin ses deux bras me serrer contre lui. Wade se met à fonctionner, couinant, soupirant et marmonnant des bruits louches. Il me chahute en collant son visage sur ma joue, la frottant comme pour s'imprégner de mon odeur. _Eurk_. Je lui remets les mains en place car elles ont glissé _malencontreusement_ sur mes fesses.

'' - Oh, ma petite araignée préférée. Tu me fais enfin ta déclaration, je ne la voyais pas comme ça, mais ça passe ! Tout est oublié ! Tout est pardonné ! ''

Je le repousse toujours _amicalement,_ il faut savoir apprendre de ses erreurs et limiter la casse. Je viens tout juste de faire la paix avec Deadpool, il est encore trop tôt pour crier et s'arracher les cheveux. Oublié comme par magie la tenue de soubrette, il détale dans l'épicerie à la recherche d'un sac de grignotage. Contrairement à eux, je choisis rapidement ce que je veux : du gros bon café.

Il va falloir que je paye pour eux aussi, espérons qu'ils n'ont pas dévaliser le rayon car je n'ai pas envie de chauffer ma carte bancaire aussi. Je sors une bouteille du frigo, et me tourne pour rejoindre le caissier quand une personne sans gêne, me pousse pour passer devant moi.

 _Oh allez mec, qui pousse Spider-man de nos jours ? Spider-man, sérieux ?!_

Je prononce ma phrase en l'air, seules mes pensées peuvent l'entendre. Mes bras se lèvent, consternés par autant d'impolitesse mais je me retiens avec difficulté de lui projeter mes toiles. Journée de la réconciliation, et je ne suis pas pressé. Ce n'est pas ma migraine qui prouvera le contraire.

Deadpool est en train d'hésiter dans le rayon voisin, un paquet de chips au paprika sur une main et un autre paquet de chips au poulet barbecue dans l'autre. Je plains Emi à ses côtés qui n'arrive pas à se faire entendre dans son dilemme, bien qu'il lui demande à chaque fois son avis pour ensuite lui couper la parole. Je renonce à venir me joindre à ce débat fort adorable et passe en caisse pour payer mon produit, posté juste après le gars malpoli. Je garde quand même, une certaine distance, faisant croire que je m'intéresse à un autre produit sur l'étagère d'à côté.

Je continuerai avec plaisir à fixer les ingrédients contenus dans des Tic-Tac, mais le revolver dans son étui me paraît suspect. Je ne connais pas tous les règlements pour chaque état aux Etats-Unis. Quoi qu'il en soit, cacher son arme à feu ne doit pas être inscrit.

Je n'ai qu'à me décaler d'un pas, et me voilà en possession de son calibre. C'est beaucoup plus lourd que je ne le croyais. Il ne m'a pas vu arrivé, et n'a rien ressenti quand je lui ai pris son arme derrière son dos. Ce n'est qu'en voulant braquer le commerçant, passant sa main à l'arrière sans se retourner qu'il remarque la différence. Le commerçant porte déjà ses mains en l'air, détournant son regard et c'est ce que fait aussi le braqueur pour voir ce qu'il cloche.

'' - C'est ça que tu cherches ? ''

Je lui pends sous le nez son arme qu'il tente vainement d'atteindre, sur sa droite d'abord puis le voyant manquer, je lui tends à sa gauche pour finalement enlever le chargeur. Je jette l'arme derrière mon épaule en tirant une toile dans la même direction. L'homme ne se laisse pas docilement se faire arrêter, et sort un couteau pointu sous sa veste en jean. Il fonce, la lame la première vers mon cœur que j'évite avec la délicatesse d'un chat en mouvement. Il cherche à m'atteindre ensuite sur un autre organe plus facile à avoir, mais je n'ai pas de mal à le contourner. Même avec tes sens affaiblis, j'arrive à mener la danse.

Je charge à mon tour, attrapant sa main pour le ramener vers moi et lui donne un coup de genou dans le ventre. Il ne voit pas venir mon deuxième coup tandis que je le renverse au sol avec un coup de pied retourné. L'homme détale sur toute la surface pour cogner sa tête sur une étagère où Deadpool et Emi s'arrêtent immédiatement de parler en le voyant sous leurs pieds. Sa casquette tombe avec lui lorsqu'il heurte cet étage de conserves qui s'éparpillent en cacophonie. Je constate que c'est un homme barbu, la trentaine dont les cheveux sont coupés court comme ceux chez les militaires.

Deadpool le termine en lui donnant une belle gauche dans la mâchoire, clouant son adversaire au sol pour ce dernier round. Il profite de cette arrestation pour trouver un compromis avec le gérant et ne rien payer à la fin. J'appelle plus cela comme du chantage.

J'interpelle le vendeur malmené par les paroles de Deadpool pour qu'il appelle la police et je ligote l'individu avec mes toiles. Quelque chose sort de sa veste grise et glisse pour ensuite rouler sur le sol en carreaux blancs. Je m'empresse d'aller le chercher en suivant l'objet toujours roulant. C'est une petite fiole bleue, un liquide se balance à l'intérieur. Je le reconnais, et mon corps lui aussi. Mon pouls se met à battre fort jusque dans mes oreilles. Je sens mon sang crier, supplier pour sentir cette sensation brûlante encore une fois.

'' - La rage, la peur, la haine, la tristesse... ''

Je me retourne, interloqué. Ce sont les paroles d'Emi. Les bras derrière le dos, elle s'avance et me contemple comme si j'étais la dernière chose mélancolique que le monde ait portée.

'' - Tout disparaît à la deuxième prise. ''

Je fronce les sourcils.

'' - Je ne comprends pas. ''

Elle me prend le poignet et parcourt ses longs doigts fins. Je frémis en la sentant se rapprocher jusqu'à toucher là où se trouve mon cœur.

'' - Elle t'appelle. ''

Au début je pense à Gwen mais elle veut parler de cette chose. Je m'écarte d'elle, comme brûlé par son toucher. Il y a quelque chose de nouveau chez elle, de dangereux que je n'arrive pas à cerner et que je n'ai pas vu au début. Son regard ne me lâche pas une seconde, même quand je m'abaisse pour pouvoir attraper cette fiole tant désirée. Or, je ne suis pas rapide car une minuscule petite main se l'approprie devant moi.

'' - Qu'est-ce que... ''

En levant la tête, j'aperçois un garçon qui ne m'est pas inconnu puisque son visage m'est familier. Je l'ai vu par la fenêtre au motel, il était caché derrière ses rideaux. Quand je le vois maintenant, je vois qu'il ne fait pas plus haut que trois pommes pratiquement et qu'il porte une sweat-shirt gris et d'un pantalon rayé noir. Je ne bouge pas de peur de le voir écraser cette fiole si fragile, déjà bien entamée dans la paume de sa main. Il ne me prête pas attention, mais quand Emi se rapproche de lui, il recule de deux pas ne cachant pas son intention de briser la fiole et lui faire mordre la poussière par la même occasion.

À mon étonnement, elle s'arrête bien qu'elle devrait être plutôt reconnaissante que cette fiole disparaisse. N-a-t-elle pas souffert à cause de cette drogue ? Je me remets debout. De quoi ce garçon a-t-il bien peur ?

Deadpool nous rejoint, les bras lourds de cochonneries industrielles. Il se goinfre de deux paquets de chips, le regard excité par autant de convoitises. La moitié de son masque est relevée. Ce n'est qu'au bout de deux chips agglutinés qu'il vient s'interposer, faisant tomber ses paquets pour tapoter la tête du garçon.

'' - Hello, little boy. ''

'' - Je ne parle pas aux inconnus. ''

'' - Alors je ne parle plus aux petits garçons, dit-il en plissant les yeux. Spidey ? ''

'' - Il a une de ces fioles qui provient du Clergé. ''

Wade le jauge de haut en bas puis le prend par les pieds et le secoue à l'envers. Il le fait bouger dans tous les sens que l'enfant est rapidement sonné. Le garçon fait tomber sa fiole dans sa main. Deadpool récupère ce qu'il veut et lâche l'enfant dont je me presse d'attraper avant qu'il ne se fracture sur le sol.

'' - Déjà dealer à son âge ? Ça me rappelle moi quand j'avais 5 ans, dans le parc. Ma mère était sortie pour...''

Je lui cloue le bec d'une tape dans la tête. Il va pas bien de lâcher un enfant comme ça. Deadpool est un psychopathe, j'avais oublié.

'' - Tu vas bien ? Hé, du calme, je ne vais pas te faire du mal. Tu n'as rien à craindre, tu sais qui je suis ? ''

Ses yeux divaguent, il n'arrive pas à fixer un point fixe. Je l'aide en lui prenant la main et en la dirigeant vers moi afin qu'il me voit. Sa tête ne tient pas sur place, mais son regard croise enfin le mien.

'' - Oui, tu es Spider-man. ''

Deadpool revient à la charge, et nous prend chacun par l'épaule pour nous englober dans son petit monde. Il scrute le petit un long moment pour finalement sourire. Pas un petit sourire mais un énorme rempli de dents. Je peux voir à travers qu'il reste des bouts de chips mâchouillés encore coincés entre ses dents. Je détourne les yeux horrifiés par cette scène mais sa main n'est pas mieux, huileuse tandis qu'elle étale cette graisse sur mon épaule.

'' - Et moi je m'appelle comment ? '' Ajoute-t-il en se désignant du doigt.

'' - Euh... Spider-man noir ? ''

Son sourire resplendissant disparaît dans une grimace. Je me pouffe de rire dans mon masque, masquant ma bouche derrière ma main. Il m'envoie un regard accusateur, je m'arrête aussitôt.

'' - Je suis Deadpool. DEADPOOL. D.E.A.D.P.O.O.L ! '' Articule-t-il.

'' - Désolé... je ne vois pas qui vous êtes. ''

J'écoute le cri plaintif de Deadpool comme la voix du seigneur.

'' - Put-être que si tu sauves plus de chats perchés sur les arbres et aide les mamies à traverser le trottoir, tu te feras un nom dans le milieu. ''

'' - Dans le milieu des boy-scouts oui ! Avec le Collant coincé de l'Amérique ? Non, merci ! ''

Je hausse les épaules, résigné. J'ai quand même essayé, un Deadpool rangé, ne jurant pas comme maintenant sur Captain America, c'est un espoir qui vaut la peine d'y avoir pensé malgré son impossibilité d'exister. Et même dans un autre monde parallèle.

'' - Tu t'appelles comment gamin malpolie qui me prend pour un noir alors que ça se voit sur mon visage que je suis blanc. Rouge cramé sur son lit d'oranges pour être précis. ''

 _Le noir de ton costume, idiot._

'' - Justin. ''

'' - Emi t'a fait du mal ? '' Lui dis-je.

Ses mains se mettent à trembler quand je prononce son nom. Quand il lève la tête pour la regarder, sa bouche est entrouverte mais il ne dit rien, sa réponse ne sort pas. Deadpool se met alors à fouiller un panier contenant des centaines de peluches, il m'explique qu'il a un autre moyen qui pourrait le faire parler, me répétant plusieurs fois que ce n'est pas de la torture. Règle primaire chez les mercenaires, on ne maltraite pas les enfants quand on peut menacer les parents avec d'après lui. Je ne suis pas très convaincu.

'' - Il doit me prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre, je ne le connais pas ! '' M'explique-t-elle quand je me lève pour venir la rejoindre.

Elle a sûrement raison. Justin est jeune, sa mémoire peut lui jouer des tours mais le voir si perturbé pour une femme comme elle portant presque rien, j'ai du mal à le prendre au sérieux. Mais cela n'enlève pas le fait qu'elle n'est pas celle qu'elle prétend être. Deadpool l'a sauvé de la réserve mais je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir vu dans l'une des cages. La drogue, un des effets plausibles.

Sur ses bras, il y a des traces d'injections. Elles sont vieilles contrairement aux autres dont la peau était bleutée, sale et rouée de coups. Pour Justin, elle n'est pas juste une peur, c'est un cauchemar vivant.

'' - Vendeur ! Pourquoi tu as des peluches Daredevil et même pas des peluches à mon effigie. Hein ?! ''

'' - Les gens veulent des peluches Avengers... Vous êtes qui au juste ? Spider-man 2.0 ? ''

Il fulmine tel un rhinocéros que je peux voir la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Il étale sa rage en jetant les peluches de la Veuve Noire, Hulk et d'Iron-man que je réussis à attraper au vol. La peluche porte la première armure qu'il a créé, un beau casque rouge tricoté en laine mais à présent, il doit avoir une nouvelle armure amélioré. Je ne peux m'empêcher de jouer avec ses bras, le mettant dans des positions héroïques mais en voyant Justin émerveillé par le personnage dans mes mains, je le partage avec lui. Je suis certain de perdre contre Iron man si on devait se battre, mais il doit sans doute avoir un caractère comme cette laine toute douce et il me laissera rejoindre son équipe.

'' - Vendeur ! Tu n'es qu'un sale fils de … ''

Je lui envoie une boîte de thons à la tête. _Strike_.

'' - de ta _maman_ ! Qui veut d'un Hawkeye dans sa maison ? Inutile comme mon petit doigt de pied. Et Daredevil est pas un Avengers...Révise tes classiques, le vieux ! ''

'' - Je devrais te demander 10$ pour chaque injure, je deviendrai aussi riche que Stark. ''

'' - Samèrelipopette ! Il t'a même pas en peluche ! Je fais comment moi ? Puis zut, plan B. Donne-moi ton corps. ''

'' - Que je...quoi ? ''

Il arrache la peluche des mains de Justin et me ramène devant lui, m'indiquant de me placer comme _le mec-à-la-coiffure-rebelle-et-à-poil-dans-sa-roue_ de Léonard de Vinci. Je crois qu'il veut parler de l'Homme de Vitruve.

'' - Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on parte. La police va bientôt arriver... ''

'' - Psscht ! Hey le gamin, montre à papa Deadpool sur cette peluche Spidey grandeur nature où la dame t'a touché ? ''

Justin fronce les sourcils, soit à cause de la scène soit parce que Wade fonce dans le mur avec cette idée grandiosement grotesque.

'' - E-Elle ne m'a pas touché. ''

Deadpool secoue la tête, cette réponse ne lui convient pas. Puis une ampoule s'illumine sur sa tête, la mauvaise ampoule car je n'aime pas le visage qu'il fait tandis qu'il se rapproche du petit pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

'' - C'est le zizi ? ''

 _Si seulement j'étais sourd._

Justin soupire, et l'écarte de son passage. Il veut dire la vérité mais quelque chose l'interdit de le révéler.

'' - On peut te protéger, petit bonhomme. C'est en rapport avec cette drogue ? ''

Il hoche la tête et me touche le torse, là où se trouve mon cœur.

'' Elle t'a brisé le cœur ? Revient Wade. Alors brise lui les jambes. ''

'' - Deadpool, c'est sérieux là... ''

'' - Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ! ''

Je remue la tête, exaspéré puis prend la main de l'enfant pour lui partager ma force.

'' - Hé, on est des super-héros, non ? Tu sais, on est là pour aider les gens comme toi et les protéger. ''

Enfin, Deadpool reste un anti-héros par excellence.

'' - Elle a ma sœur. '' Me chuchote-t-il enfin.

Deadpool et moi-même, nous nous retournons pour observer Emi. Elle se trouve à présent à la sortie du magasin.

'' - Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Il se trompe de personne... ''

Wade se rapproche d'elle, l'air menaçant. J'ai juste le temps de serrer l'épaule de Justin avant de les rejoindre, n'aimant pas la tournure des événements.

'' - On va la retrouver. Je te le promets. ''

Nous sortons de la boutique, Emi reste éloignée de nous, gardant une certaine distance. Ses mains misent en évidences par-dessus sa robe blanche.

'' - Emi, lui dis-je en levant les mains pour calmer le jeu. On va juste te poser des questions. On ne t'accuse en rien.''

'' - Vraiment ? Pourquoi Deadpool sort ses katanas ? ''

'' - Car je veux entendre le bruit de mes lames fendre ta peau, ma jolie. ''

Je demande à Wade de baisser ses armes, ce n'est qu'à mon troisième avertissement qu'il s'exécute.

'' - Pourquoi es-tu sur la défensive ? ''

'' - Elle a toutes les raisons du monde de l'être'', répond Deadpool à sa place.

Il a raison. Puis je remarque la particularité sur ses mains, c'était si lent et discret que je n'avais pas remarqué plus tôt qu'elle les bougeait. Ses doigts tapotent sur sa robe la même répétition. Elle tapote, puis glisse, tapote deux fois encore et glisse. Un code ? Le léger sourire d'Emi répond à ma question.

'' - Attention !'' Crie Deadpool

J'ai à peine le temps de voir de quoi il s'agit que Deadpool me pousse pour m'éloigner d'un drôle d'objet qui roule sous nos pieds. Une LED rouge clignote au-dessus de son mécanisme, impossible de comprendre ce que c'est exactement, que l'explosion survient. Une puissance torrentielle nous balaye, le son survient quelques secondes plus tard dans mes oreilles. Des choses fines métalliques me griffent au visage mais c'est à mes jambes que je sens la douleur s'intensifier. Mon visage ainsi que mon corps évitent les projections mortelles, Deadpool m'enveloppe de la seule protection qu'il possède c'est-à-dire son corps. C'est lui qui prend toute la violence de l'impact alors que nous sommes catapultés dans les airs. Mon dos frappe en premier, les éclats de verre s'en suivent et frôlent mon visage, puis nous heurtons de nouveau le plat. J'ai les yeux fermés, n'entendant qu'un gros boum tandis que nos corps sont trimbalés comme des vieilles boulettes de papier.

Des pneus grincent, des cris humains viennent s'attrouper autour de nous mais mon cœur se met à tambouriner âprement dans ma cage thoracique. Paniqué par ce qu'il vient d'arriver, je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux, je crains de ressentir une nouvelle attaque de même envergure si je les ouvre. Mes jambes me font atrocement souffrir mais je peux encore les bouger. Je ne me suis jamais pris une explosion d'aussi prés, j'ai beau me hurler de me relever et d'affronter la réalité mais j'en suis paralysé à rester accrocher à ce qui me reste. Un long son aigu fuite dans mes oreilles qui doivent saigner. Je ne sais plus quoi penser, où sommes-nous ? Que s'est-il passé ? Puis je pense à Wade toujours blotti contre moi. Son souffle chaud me rassure, il est en vie et j'espère que nous le restons.


	8. Chapter 8

_Me revoilà ! Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien en tout cas, moi je me porte bien (cool.) et donc voici la suite de l'histoire :D Bonne lecture !  
Merci pour vos reviews si chaleureuses -^^- et bienvenues à RoronoaAgathou, Khalice, Tenshihouou et A2Slol qui viennent d'arriver !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 8 : Bus trip**

* * *

 **A** lerté par mes sens, ceux-ci se mettent à m'incendier de tous les parts. Des voix s'énumèrent autour de moi, j'entends des appels, les bouches de chacun qui articulent des mots. On me bouscule, mes oreilles sifflent en continue à tel point que cela produit des brouhahas incessants. Incohérents dans mes oreilles, agressé par les sons je recule toujours à moitié debout au sol. Des mains me touchent, pressant mon épaule, me donnant des petites tapes pour voir si je réagis mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils me disent. D'où vient cette animosité autour de moi ? Pourquoi suis-je ici tout simplement ?

Je les vois flous, je dois frotter mes yeux pour voir les courbes de chaque personne pour les différencier. Reposant mes mains sur le sol plat, je percute sur du verre brisé. Je jonche ensuite mon corps par-dessus pour laisser de l'espace entre ces gens et moi afin de mieux respirer et de garder mon calme. Les têtes se montrent enfin à moi, des visages ridés mais surtout inquiets tandis que leurs regards suivent le moindre de mes mouvements. Je ne m'attarde pas sur eux puisque plus loin, derrière ces personnes je remarque que le monde est en perpétuel mouvement. Quand je recule, le paysage se met à bouger de l'autre sens à une allure drôlement vite. Même quand je m'arrête, les bâtiments filent les uns après les autres m'indiquant que je suis actuellement dans quelque chose qui roule. Puis j'aperçois le visage du conducteur dans le rétroviseur, je comprends que je suis dans un véhicule. Peut-être un bus d'après les publicités qui l'inondent et les nombrables bancs et fenêtres. Et puis, tout me revient, l'explosion nous a fait atterrir ici.

Je m'arrête de reculer quand je rentre en collision avec le corps de Deadpool, allongé à plat ventre le dos à découvert. Je pose deux doigts au niveau de son cou pour m'assurer qu'il va bien. Le pouls bat normalement ce qui est bon signe. Son dos fume comme un train à vapeur, la peau est fissurée sous son costume déchiré, recoudre ne suffit plus. Pareil pour le mien qui laisse entrevoir ma peau.

Des débris de toutes formes sont rentrés dans sa peau, ouvrant les cicatrices déjà saignantes. J'enlève ceux qui me sont visibles, pinçant les lèvres en voyant comment ces choses sont extrêmement bien enfoncées en profondeur des couches. Une nouvelle peau se tisse naturellement par la suite, et des nouvelles cicatrices se referment en un clin d'œil. Wade se réveille, grognant des insultes tout en se relevant lentement.

Plusieurs personnes dont j'avais oublié l'existence me remettent à mon tour sur pied sans que je leur donne mon avis. Trois vieilles dames viennent chaleureusement me tenir compagnie, se présentant comme les organisatrices du voyage pour les personnes du troisième âge. Elles me donnent l'air de vieilles meilleures amies en sortie d'après le pull rose identique qu'elle porte chacune avec un chaton trop mignon, jouant avec une pelote de laine.

'' - Bonjour, bel homme ! ''

'' - Vous êtes déguisé en quel insecte ? Continue une autre femme. Est-ce un scarabée sur votre uniforme rouge ? ''

'' - Regardez-moi ça, les filles ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi bien sculpté, ce n'est pas trop serré pour vous ? ''

La dame, en accompagnant ses paroles, touche mes abdos et mon derrière qu'elle indique d'une forme bien arrondie. J'ai l'impression de trouver une version féminine et âgée de Deadpool, mais personne ne peut lever la main à une vieille femme. Je l'écarte gentiment, et Wade vient se joindre à nous, pointant un doigt menaçant à cette dame à la peau sombre et dont la touffe est si énorme que je pourrais perdre un chaton à l'intérieur.

'' - Tu ressembles peut-être à Al l'aveugle mais t'as pas son charisme d'handicapé à vie. Alors du balai les mémés... ''

Wade m'approche de lui, me prenant par l'épaule. Il cache sa bouche pour me susurrer des mots dont moi seul peut entendre. Les trois femmes ne font plus attention à nous, les autres vieux du bus à première vue nous dévisagent.

'' - Hé...t'imagines une sextape avec elles ? J'ai froid dans le dos, c'est mon pire cauchemar. Tu crois que les vieux peuvent s'étrangler juste avec du pop-corn ou avoir un AVC durant le show ? Ça craque vite. ''

Il réussit à me retirer une grimace répugnée, mais rien d'autre puisque l'arrivée inattendue d'un homme vient perturber notre douce conversation. Après un réveil mouvementé, j'aurais préféré descendre de ce bus et prendre une grande respiration apaisante mais ce poids lourd défie toutes mes chances de réussite. Le nouvel invité tombe du ciel comme par enchantement, ses pieds tapent net le bus. Féroce tel était sa force que le conducteur de bus perd sa trajectoire rectiligne nous faisant valser vers la droite avant de reprendre le contrôle avec un calme inhumain. Avec cette taille, ça ne peut pas être humain mais la tête, les jambes et les bras ressortent de ce corps si bodybuildé. Ses veines palpent sur ses muscles disproportionnés, il m'en fait voir dans des endroits dont je n'aurais jamais soupçonné l'existence. Son petit débardeur noir s'efforce maladroitement de se comporter comme un haut mais si ses muscles ne font que ridiculiser les miens sortant tout juste d'une adolescence compliquée, c'est son masque qui fait fureur. Blanc nacré, simple et pourtant je sens qu'il est riche en signification comme la larme noire au coin d'un œil. Deux points noirs élargis au niveau des yeux mais rien pour la bouche si ce n'est qu'un trait pour montrer la présence d'un nez à cet espace. Le masque blanc qui cache son visage est propre voire il reflète les rayons du soleil qui se déversent sur lui, ce qui est tout le contraire de son pantalon usé jusqu'au déchirement. Il doit prendre soin de son masque ou alors il en a plusieurs en stock.

Personne n'a continué sa discussion quand cet homme est rentré en créant un trou immense sur le toit de ce bus censé être fabriqué d'une grosse couche de matériaux métalliques. Or il les a détruis d'un gros coup de poing, vu que le métal se déforme de l'intérieur. Son souffle est bruyant, il est si fort que la circulation dehors n'est qu'un vent silencieux. Autour de sa ceinture, je reconnais la bombe qui a roulé prés de nous avant l'impact, il en possède d'autres prêtes à l'emploi.

Deadpool m'interpelle d'un coup de coude discret, je le quitte des yeux avec prudence pour m'intéresser à mon coéquipier masqué qui ne bouge pas plus que moi.

'' - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? '' Me demande-t-il en étirant sa bouche en un minuscule point derrière sa main.

'' - On fait sortir les gens de ce bus. ''

L'homme au masque sort trois petites fioles bleues que je reconnais et se les injecte en même temps sans broncher. Il se met à convulser violemment sous nos yeux et place un genou à terre. La douleur semble vorace dans son sang, il se met à tambouriner ses pectoraux faisant reculer vers nous les autres occupants du bus. Je suis surpris de les voir aussi calmes que nous alors qu'un monstre prend vie à chaque battement de cœur. Avec ses injections, ses muscles prennent de la consistance encore plus qu'ils en avaient déjà au début. C'est incroyablement terrifiant, son souffle ressemble à celui-ci d'un taureau prés à nous empaler pour sentir notre sang chaud sur ses cornes, et là c'est plutôt sur son masque.

'' - Et je ne crois pas qu'il nous veut en vie. ''

À peine ai-je fini ma phrase qu'il lance le coup de départ. Il prend une arme rangée derrière son dos que je remarque la présence que maintenant puisqu'il se met en biais pour lancer sa lance. L'objet fuse dans l'air, je cambre le dos et glisse sur mes genoux pour passer juste en dessous. En même temps, j'attrape son arme et la contourne pour qu'elle revienne à son lanceur.

Malheureusement bien que ma cadence soit rapide, il l'évite lui aussi en tirant sa tête sur le côté. Son arme termine sa course dans le pare-brise, craquant celui-ci, et prenant par surprise le chauffeur qui freine sans le vouloir. Nous bloquons la foule pour ne pas qu'elle chute en avant, les spectateurs de la scène laissent sortir des cris de stupéfaction et je me laisse aussi tenté par le mouvement, la bouche entrouverte de surprise. Musclé et rapide en plus ? La poisse.

Je ne m'avoue pas encore vaincu et fais diversion en lui envoyant une boule de toiles en pleine figure. J'en profite pour ramener le chauffeur avec nous, il doit se sentir seul de l'autre côté.

'' - Ce jeune homme est épatant ! ''

'' - Et vous n'avez encore rien vu ! '' Ajoute Deadpool.

Je construis un mur de toiles en un rien de temps et prends Deadpool à part dés le travail terminé. Je le secoue aussi fort que mes forces viennent en moi. Il faut qu'on se maille tous les deux pour réussir, ce gars est balèze et je me demande si Emi a quelque chose avoir avec lui.

'' - J'étais en train de dire à ces dames qu'un immigré aurait apprécié ta fortification. ''

'' - Je m'en fiche Deadpool, bouge ton cul ! ''

'' - Oui, chef ! ''

Aussitôt il se met en garde-à-vous. J'en oublie mes mots tellement le choc qui résonne dans le bus à travers mes toiles donne un effet de course contre la montre. Plus il tape, et plus mes toiles se détachent une à une.

'' - Il faut qu'on évacue ces gens avant qu'il détruit tout. ''

'' - Euh, comment ?'' Demande-t-il en abaissant la main.

''- Je continue la diversion et toi tu les fais descendre par l'arrière.''

'' - Pourquoi pas devant comme tout le monde ? ''

'' - Peut-être parce que c'est bloqué et qu'il y a un fou furieux par la même occasion ? Idiot !''

'' - Ah oui. C'est des choses qu'on oublie. ''

Un cri à l'unisson nous coupe, un autre boum l'accompagne et se répercute dans ma toile qui se met à trembler. Je pousse Wade à se mettre en marche et donne un gros coup de pied sur la porte à l'arrière. Celle-ci saute et atterrie sur la chaussée. Une voiture nous suivant derrière s'écarte de justesse en klaxonnant. Je lève la main en signe d'excuse, le chauffeur énervé nous dépasse sans comprendre la gravité de notre situation. Il aura nos vies sur la conscience. S'il lit le journal.

'' - OK, alors femmes et enfants d'abord. Pas d'enfants, alors les mamies débordantes de féminités : on se bouge le popotin.''

En file indienne, les passagers descendent à tour de rôle. Le calme respectable qu'ils font preuve me réjouit, mais c'est évident puisqu'ils doivent penser que ce n'est qu'un simple spectacle pour amuser la galerie. Et je ne serais pas celui qui dira la vérité, évitons un mouvement de foule fort inutile. Je tisse des lianes, une catapulte et j'arrache des bancs de sièges pour m'en servir comme projectiles. Je finis d'installer les objets sur les fils que Deadpool fait pareil en aidant la dernière personne à descendre.

'' - Passez une agréable journée, merci d'avoir choisi la compagnie Dead-spider, ou Spipool-man ? _Spidey-pool_ ! ''

'' - Et d'appeler la police. ''

'' - Et appelez la police ! '' Répète-t-il de but en blanc à l'extérieur. La suite du plan, chef ?

Ma dernière toile lâche prise à ce moment, je catapulte un banc pour le retenir ou au moins le ralentir, mais il défonce le banc en bois et me plaque au sol. Deadpool est renversé d'un revers de la main, il percute les vitres et chute. L'homme m'attrape au cou, serrant ma gorge que j'ai du mal à prononcé mes mots :

'' - Utilise ça, et balance lui les bancs décrochés... ''

Je sais les mots que je dois dire, mais ce qui en ressort de ma bouche n'est qu'un ramassé de geignements insensibles. Deadpool porte son intérêt sur ma liane suspendue que j'ai réservé pour moi, mais l'envie d'être Tarzan sauvant Jane est trop forte pour lui. Il l'attrape et tente de le pousser à me lâcher mais la brute n'est pas énorme pour rien. Wade ne s'attarde pas sur cette méthode et ramasse ce qui paraît être son katana propulsé dans un coin du bus et fonce à nouveau sur lui. En se balançant, Deadpool prend de l'élan pour enfoncer son arme dans son dos. Le geste fait aucun effet, ce n'est qu'en attaquant à nouveau, cette fois-ci en le plantant son deuxième katana retrouvé que l'homme hurle un semblant de douleur ou plutôt de frustration. Je vois à peine ce qu'il cherche à faire plusieurs fois de suite, l'homme continue à serrer ce qui reste de mon cou, je sens ses doigts s'incruster dans ma peau m'empêchant de respirer normalement. Il me frappe au visage d'une main libre, plusieurs fois. Ma tête tape dans le sens opposé à ses gestes. Ça gonfle sous le masque, j'ai beau essayer de me dégager, mettre de la force dans mes jambes mais je reste coincé sous son poids.

De ses bras musclés, il cherche à atteindre son dos pour enlever les katanas. Il se détache assez pour me laisser reprendre le dessus. Je me glisse sous son corps et agrippe vigoureusement les deux katanas pour les abaisser. En prenant appuie sur son dos, j'ai beau tirer vers le bas mais les katanas restent coincés, je vois mieux pourquoi Deadpool les a laissé. L'homme au masque me secoue dans tous les sens, mais je suis têtu pour ne pas encore lâché. Surtout depuis que mon visage me tiraille par les gonflements.

'' - Deadpool, un peu d'aide ? ''

Je vois mal à travers mon masque endommagé, avec une vision floue je constate Deadpool n'est plus dans les parages. Au loin, une sonnerie m'informe de sa présence sur le siège du conducteur. L'air m'est familier mais je suis trop agité que je n'arrive pas à me concentrer dessus, quoique c'est pas important dans ce genre de moment. Mais puisque ça ne l'est pas, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi il sort son téléphone portable et allume le moteur de ce bus ?!

L'homme finit à bout de l'araignée, il m'attrape le costume et me projette vers l'avant du bus. Je fonce sur Deadpool à une allure folle, entendant la chanson de cette foutue sonnerie avant que le pare-brise ne se brise sous mon corps.

 _If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,_

J'entends les pneus rouler en dessous de moi, mais au lieu de sentir ma tête se faire écraser sous le véhicule, une main me retient et me fait retomber sur les jambes de Wade. Un téléphone me tombe du ciel, je jongle avec mes deux mains avant de l'attraper une bonne fois.

 _Make it last forever friendship never ends,_

Je lui envoie un regard abruti.

'' - Les Spice Girls, vraiment ? Je crois que plus rien ne m'étonne de ta part. ''

Sur l'écran lumineux je lis le nom » _Ma sucrette en sucre_ ». Très fameux. Je cherche à refuser l'appel quand Deadpool me dépasse et glisse son doigt sur l'écran pour le déverrouiller.

'' - On a pas le temps pour ça ! ''

'' - _Je_ n'ai pas le temps. Mais _tu_ as le temps, je m'occupe de lui. Toi, tu dis bonjour à ma petite fille ! Elle s'appelle Ellie, et elle est ta plus grande fan. ''

Finalement, il peut encore me surprendre.

'' - Attends, ta fille ?! ''

Il file déjà, n'attendant pas pour écouter toute ma phrase. Wade me laisse les commandes pour s'occuper du gros tas de muscles. Je reste sur ma faim, perplexe et rempli au fond de moi de questions. Je prends contrôle du volant et des pétales, le téléphone coincé entre mon épaule et mon oreille. Et bien sûr, il s'en fiche de savoir que je ne connais rien au code de la route, que je n'ai donc pas mon permis et que pour ma première fois au volant, j'ai un téléphone à la main. Bon, ne dramatisons pas, la route est stable et il n'y a qu'une seule pédale pour avancer.

 _[Allo ? Deadpool?]_

L'idée de lui passer _son père_ me traverse l'esprit, mais en entendant dans le fond, le chahut et le bruit des lames qui fendent l'air, je reviens tout de suite à ma discussion. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je prends son appel et pourquoi je continue à conduire ce bus.

'' - Il est un peu occupé, mais il te passe le bonjour. ''

 _[Qui est à l'appareil ?]_

Un feu se met au rouge, arrêtant les voitures devant moi. N'ayant pas assez réfléchi, je tourne pour prendre la voie opposée afin de continuer ma route. J'entends les autres conducteurs me klaxonner, suivi bientôt de la police avec leur gyrophare. Un simple coup d'œil dans les rétroviseurs pour voir les voitures arrivées à vive allure.

'' - Ton ami l'araignée : Spider-man. ''

 _[Tonton Spider-man ! C'est bien toi?!]_

Tonton. On en apprend toujours de nouvelles choses sur soi.

'' - En chair et en os, enfin...tu vois ce que je veux dire. ''

Avec mon masque, ma vision est médiocre. Je décide de l'enlever au péril de mon identité, de toute façon j'ai perdu mes papiers en route. Tout en le tirant vers le haut, je garde les yeux sur la route. Juste à cet instant, je remarque qu'une barrière de police est installée pas moins d'un km de là. La route est à sens unique, les rues trop étroites sur le côté pour changer de direction.

'' - Alors, comme ça tu t'appelles Ellie. Ravie de faire ta connaissance. ''

 _[Tu connais mon nom ? Je suis ta plus grande fan ! Deadpool ne fait que me parler de toi !]_

'' - Et qu'est-ce qu'il te raconte ? J'espère rien de mal. ''

Son katana perce la vitre avant du bus, me faisant raté le début du récit de sa petite sucrette. Je le vois ramper avec mal vers ma direction. À deux mains, il arrive à se relever non sans ronchonner tellement l'effort physique ne semble pas fait pour lui.

'' - Manqué ! '' Lui crie-t-il au nez.

Le deuxième katana se fend, et tombe raide au sol, Wade a juste le temps d'écarter les jambes pour éviter de se faire couper. Et moi d'éviter des travaux sur la chaussée en ne regardant plus la route.

'' - Encore manqué ! Et pour ta proposition : non je ne fais pas dans le masochisme. ''

 _[...ensuite t'as envoyé en l'air le Rhino ! C'était spectaculaire ! Deadpool m'a dit qu'il veut te ressembler ! T'es un héros pour moi, et un exemple pour lui. Il t'a dit que la semaine dernière je suis arrivée première en natation ? ]_

C'est bon de se savoir aimer, même pas les criminelles et les gens qui essayent de changer.

'' - Non, mais ton papa doit être fier de toi. J'aurais aimé continuer te parler, mais on est un peu occupé en ce moment. On te rappelle plus tard, c'est promis ! ''

Je coupe le téléphone et le repasse à Deadpool. L'homme le tire par les pieds, mais Wade tient bon pour ne pas se faire emporter. J'attends qu'il arrive à ma hauteur pour lui envoyer un coup du lapin dans la tête. Il recule d'un pas, je lui assène une droite dans la mâchoire qui ne fait que le rendre plus énervé. Ça ne sert à rien de frapper, il est beaucoup plus fort que nous. Je tire mes toiles sur ses pieds pour le ralentir.

'' - Plan B. ''

Deadpool qui vient de reprendre la place du conducteur me dévisage. On n'a jamais eu de plan B.

'' - Freine aussi fort que tu peux, et attache ta ceinture. ''

'' - Je suis pas un bébé. ''

'' - Fais-moi confiance ! ''

À proximité du barrage délimité par les policiers, je vois les armes dont ces hommes sont équipés et le chef des équipes qui nous demande de nous arrêter. Deadpool leur offre un doigt d'honneur sans motif exact puis pousse la pédale de frein. Le freinage est brusque, je m'abaisse à temps pour ne pas me prendre la brute en pleine figure et goupille les grenades à sa ceinture. J'attrape ensuite Deadpool bien calé contre son siège grâce à sa ceinture. Par la force brutale, la tête de la voiture se baisse tandis que l'arrière se relève pour finir par rouler à l'envers, faisant un tonneau au passage.

Nous échappons à l'accident. Alors que le bus glisse à l'envers sur la chaussée, j'esquisse une toile à travers la fenêtre pour nous faire sortir de là. La voiture finit sa course en s'écrasant sur les voitures des policiers qui se sont écartés avant le choc. Je sors avec Deadpool à mes côtés, mais nous frappons gauchement une porte. Celle d'un flic évidemment, c'est toujours comme ça que je termine ma course quand je ne regarde pas où je tire mes toiles.

Nous nous retournons simultanément, le bus explose lâchant un souffle chaud sur nos visages et ceux des policiers aux alentours. Je pose mon bras à mon visage pour me protéger et voilà que je regrette d'avoir enlevé mon masque. Il doit être en train de brûler dans ce qui reste de ce tas de ferraille. Une autre explosion vient me confirmer que même après, je retrouverai que de la poussière de mon masque.

Une caméra installée sur un drone arrive sur les lieux en sortant d'un toit d'un immeuble, je lui lance mes toiles pour l'empêcher de me prendre en photo mais le drone évite avec une agilité qui m'insupporte. Je cherche à cacher mon visage derrière mes bras. Deadpool se relève pour bloquer toutes angles où le drone pourrait me filmer. Le drone abandonne rapidement pour fixer l'état du bus et des policiers, je lis le nom de Stark sur l'objet électronique. Alors, ce n'est pas la propriété d'un média ? Le drone repart aussitôt en filmant ce qu'elle voulait. Puis, j'ai un plus gros problème à gérer qu'une image volée.

'' - Deadpool. ''

'' - Oui, mon cœur ? ''

'' - Merci...je pense que c'est bon maintenant. J'ai...un souci avec la vue que tu m'offres. ''

'' - Quelle vue ? ''

En suivant mon regard, il comprend enfin qu'en étant assis et lui debout, j'avais une vue imprenable malheureusement sur son engin. Il s'écarte désolé par la situation, mais on sait tous les deux qu'il ne l'est pas du tout. Il se rassoit à nouveau à mes côtés, respirant de fatigue autant que moi. Mes jambes sont lourdes, je dois avoir la tête aussi grosse qu'une pastèque. J'en oublierai presque que les hommes nous encerclent, les pistolets pointés sur nous. On lève nos mains au ciel mais ça ne suffit pas pour nous laisser. Les policiers nous poussent au sol, les mains derrière le dos afin de nous mettre les menottes.

'' - Au moins on est en vie. ''

'' - Ouais. ''

Je vois une ombre sortir du bus, et disparaître dans une allée sans que personne ne la remarque. J'ai beau crier pour leur dire que le fautif dans cette histoire vient de partir sous les yeux, mais je n'arrive pas à croire exactement ce que je viens de voir. Impossible qu'il soit envie, les policiers doivent penser pareil, me prenant pour un fou puisqu'il ne reste rien du bus. Mes gestes brusquent ne font que me rendre encore plus suspect. Je me prends un jus dans le dos et bascule, les yeux roulants. Ma tête cogne sur la chaussée goudronnée. Deadpool se rebelle face à leur acte et cherche à m'atteindre mais il se prend le triple de ma dose électrique. J'ai juste le temps de le voir se faire embarquer dans une voiture, puis c'est le noir total.


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour/Bonsoir mes lecteurs ! Mes excuses les plus sincères car vous le valez bien déjà et puis car ma lenteur n'a jamais été aussi phénoménal. A vouloir tarder de poster, et bien j'ai été occupés avec les cours qui ont repris. J'ai pris en compte quelques commentaires sur les fautes que j'ai pu faire dans le précédent chapitre (qui est donc modifié) en espérant que celui-là en ait moins._

 _Comme vous le savez déjà, je n'aurais sûrement pas (bien que j'essaye) une publication régulière, mais l'histoire n'est pas abandonnée (bonne nouvelle?)_

 _Fini le blabla, et passons à la lecture of course._

 _Merci beaucoup à :_

 _- **Alaudi Kyoya-chan** (favoris + follow)_

 _- **ItzMy01** (favoris + follow)_

 _- **FleuredAutomne** (follow)_

 _- **iWomanXxZooe** (favoris)_

 _- **missbooking** (follow me, follow et favoris) (ah oui le pack complet!)_

 _Je suis conquise (oui oui oui!)_

* * *

 **Chap 9 : Interrogation**

* * *

 **L** 'agent de police nous dévisage, Deadpool en premier, les doigts pianotant joyeusement un piano inexistant sur la table, et ensuite moi, qui ne le lâche pas du regard non plus. Ce n'était pas son regard de _policier-bientôt-à la-retraite-donc-vos-affaires-de-jeunots-vous-les-gardez-pour-vous_ qui allait me faire frémir de peur. Il met un terme à notre bataille silencieuse pour finalement reprendre son bloc-notes traînant sur la table en métal. Il prend son stylo accroché à la poche de sa chemise et se met à noter. Le policier sirote bruyamment son café pour m'agacer, et effectivement ça a son effet sur ma personne.

Depuis que la troupe nous a embarqués dans cette salle d'interrogatoire, cet homme n'a pas prononcé une autre phrase après sa question qui était de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Évidemment, nous l'avons tourné en bourrique, on est pas des idiots finis pour raconter tout ce qu'on savait sur l'histoire. Deadpool et moi-même, nous lui avons donné des idées farfelues et le plus drôle c'est qu'il nous laisse déverser des conneries. Son silence ne nous disait rien sur ce qu'il en pensait par contre. Soit il veut voir jusqu'où nous irons dans notre blague, soit ça le désintéressait tout court. Mais cela a vite tourné court. Ça doit déjà faire plus de 2h qu'ils nous marinent dans cette salle maussade, j'ai juste l'envie irréprochable de m'endormir la tête à l'envers ou de voir l'étendue de ma puissance en brisant la vitre teintée derrière nous. Je penche pour la première, tisser une toile et me tenir suspendu dans le vide c'est plutôt pas mal. Je le fais souvent dans ma chambre et en centre-ville, et j'ai toujours aimé faire ça.

Wade aussi semble s'ennuyer, lui de nature si énergétique je vois presque son âme s'évaporer à travers sa bouche. Le voilà à présent, se balançant sur sa chaise, les deux pieds levés alors que ces jambes se relaxent en longueur et sans gêne sur la table. Personne n'est intervenue durant notre interrogatoire, on n'a même pas eu le droit au jeu du méchant et du gentil flic. Tout laisse à croire qu'ils veulent juste nous retenir dans cette salle. L'homme qui nous garde n'est pas bavard mais ces deux collèges postés dans une autre salle sont quant à eux plus bavards à mon plus grand plaisir. Je les écoute discuter, l'un expliquant que le dossier est vide alors que l'autre lui indique que c'est juste la mauvaise manière de nous faire cracher le morceau.

'' - Alors, je reprends votre histoire : votre remue-ménage a pris forme depuis cette question de _carotte_ ? ''

Je hoche la tête le plus sérieusement possible. _Mon Dieu, cet enfant parle à nouveau._

'' - Il parle, '' sort Wade, abasourdi.

'' - J'ai jamais aimé les carottes à la vapeur, même avec un peu d'herbe ça passe mal. Les carottes en salade par contre, un régal ! ''

'' - Il a _parlé,_ '' répète-t-il.

Nous nous arrêtons pour le regarder.

'' - Il va pas bien votre ami ?''Demande le policier faussement soucieux.

'' - On n'est pas amis, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je me sens vachement écouté maintenant. Notez-le. ''

Le policier roule des yeux, et passe sa main dans ses cheveux gris pour les amener en arrière. Puis il note ma phrase, ou alors mon arrogance. Bon bah au moins, il m'a entendu c'est déjà ça. D'humeur taquine, Deadpool l'en empêche en lui volant son stylo bic. J'aurais fait pareil, le grincement de la pointe sur le papier était infernal. C'est impossible d'écrire aussi appuyé contre du papier, j'entends même le papier pleurer.

'' - On est _meilleurs_ amis, reformule Deadpool en craquant le stylo en deux. Pour revenir à l'histoire de la carotte, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les carottes. Ça nous fait pleins de points en commun. Mais passons mon Spidey me rend toute chaude avec ce regard revolver. Donc, je connaissais pas l'amour alimentaire jusqu'à ce que je regarde le film là...euh l'héroïne en lapinou et l'autre type, en renard rebelle. ''

'' - Zootopie. ''

'' - ZOOTOPIE. Oui. Donc en sortant de la séance, j'étais tout content, je sautais de joie avec ma licorne sous le bras, et puis j'ai eu l'irrésistible désir de me touch...ah non, mauvaise séance, j'avais envie d'essayer le régime des femmes avec le jus de carotte. ''

'' - Donc il s'est empressé de voler la moto de Captain America mais le bolide était trop puissant donc mon _faux ami_ a pris le bus. ''

Il lève le doigt en l'air comme si l'ampoule vient de s'éclairer dans sa tête.

'' - J'ai effectivement pris le bus ensuite, les bobos étaient trop bobos pour moi donc l'envie d'une carotte m'est passée. Spidey était passé par là, je l'ai interpellé et on a mangé indien. ''

'' - Chinois. ''

'' - OK, mon curry était en faite des nouilles sautées. C'était délicieux. ''

'' - Dégueulasse, une souris se tortillait dedans. ''

Je croise les bras, ne lâchant pas du regard le policier qui désespère au fur et à mesure que notre histoire aussi longue soit-elle reprenait. Wade me jette un regard pour voir si j'ai l'air de rigoler, je n'affiche rien du tout mais au fond, je suis mort de rire.

'' - Et elle chantait la macarena ? '' Me propose Wade.

'' - Exactement, et elle le dansait pour réchauffer ton plat cuisiné par des aliens tout droit sorti de l'univers du dieu du tonnerre. Et qui se nomme Thor. ''

Deadpool m'interpelle en me posant une main virile sur l'épaule. Je peux même voir son aura masculine remplir l'atmosphère.

'' - J'adore ton imagination. ''

'' - Merci l'ami. _Faux ami_ , pardon. ''

Je lui rends son geste en posant moi aussi ma main sur son épaule. Nous nous mettons à rire oubliant rapidement qu'on n'est pas tout seul dans cette salle. Et cette personne se fait entendre en frappant les deux paumes de sa main sur la table. Le contenu de son café se déverse au sol et les jambes de Deadpool tressautent à cause des vibrations.

'' - ASSEZ ! Vous me prenez vraiment pour un imbécile, ma parole ! Toi SM machin et ton ami, le rigolo ! ''

'' - Spider-man, vraiment. S'il-vous plaît, j'y tiens beaucoup. ''

'' - SM, par hasard... ''

'' - Non, ne commence pas, lui dis-je. Je ne veux même pas avoir cette conversation avec toi, piscine morte. ''

Le policier plisse les yeux en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. J'en profite pour me relever de ma chaise et lui donne un coup de poing amicale, sans force au niveau du torse. Or, il agrippe mon bras aussitôt, et le plaque contre la table. Il ne fait pas attention à son badge qui tombe tandis qu'il me sort des menottes de sa ceinture. Deadpool récupère l'objet en essayant tant bien que mal d'épeler son nom de famille.

'' - Trop russe pour moi, je m'avoue vaincu ! ''

'' - Je vous interdis de me toucher, ajoute-il en le reprenant de ses mains. Et ça vaut pareil pour mes affaires. ''

'' - Je voulais juste être gentil, mais si le monsieur préfère se morfonde en grognant. ''

'' - Essayez le tai-chi. C'est mémé Cheng qui me l'a dit. Ça sonne trop cliché ? OK, on va garder son anonymat pour l'appeler mémé Shi. Comme tai-chi mais Shi, vous avez compris ? Et elle m'a appris ça, la libération du lion sacré. ''

Il illustre ses propos en nous montrant une drôle de pose, les bras tendus, et les jambes écartées.

'' - Vous voulez la jouer comme ça très bien, je vais vous dire ce qu'on a sur vous. On a des témoins qui affirment vous avoir vu vous battre avec un mec déjanté comme vous, voire barjot. Un bus fou qui descend toute la ville, puis explose et on vous retrouve que vous. Où est l'autre ? ''

'' - Vous vous adressez à la mauvaise personne, on sait rien et on cherche aussi à comprendre je vous signale. C'est pas en nous gardant enfermé que vous allez résoudre quoi que ce soit. ''

Deadpool se contente de hocher la tête et rajoute :

'' - Un coup monté du Pape lui-même. Et là, c'est le souffle du singe ! ''

Je m'apprête à prendre la relève quand l'homme m'arrête.

'' - C'est Jésus, c'est ça ? ''

'' - Raptor Jésus '', reprenons Wade et moi-même en chœur.

'' - Vous êtes pas croyable. Et si James Armstrong et Pamela Anderson ne veulent pas révéler leur vraie identité ce seront leur emprunte qui s'en chargera. ''

Il récupère son gobelet vide et ouvre la porte. Avant de sortir, il pointe un doigt vers nous. Deadpool l'ignore en réunissant le chakra qui est en lui pour une nouvelle figure animale.

'' - Et vous restez là. ''

'' - Avec les 18 agents qui parcourent le commissariat et vos deux copains qui parlent de la bouffe à la cafétaria, on a pas vraiment le choix. ''

Je me retourne sur ma chaise et regarde un point fixe derrière la vitre teintée. Je peux facilement voir l'agent dans l'autre salle, déstabilisé par mon regard qui attrape le sien. Encore une histoire de super-pouvoir utile.

'' - Et oui, je peux vous voir et pour répondre à votre question non, mon costume n'est pas en latex. Et c'est sûrement pas le cas de votre mère. Oups, c'est sorti tout seul. ''

Je me retourne, fier de moi et ignore le grabuge qui s'installe. Pas une minute ne s'est écoulée que le policier fait irruption. Le visage crispé, une veine apparente, il lève le poing en l'air et cherche à m'atteindre à l'autre bout de la salle. Sa voix grave se met à cracher des insultes en retour mais ses collègues le retiennent avant qu'il ne balance son poing dans mon dernier œil valide. Alors qu'ils le sortent pour le calmer, je l'entends crier de plus belle se faisant entendre dans tout le commissariat. Un autre silence s'abat sur nous, un silence remarquablement calme sans policiers pour cette fois.

'' - Ils auraient pu te passer de la glace pour ton œil au beurre noir. ''

'' - Oui, ils _auraient pu_. ''

'' - Si on avait été à mon appart, je t'aurais passé mon sac de petits poils congelé. ''

Deadpool se rassoit à mes côtés.

'' - Merci Dead', j'apprécie. ''

Nous restons là quelques minutes, une heure, deux heures je ne sais pas, sous la lumière artificielle. Plus aucune visite, même pas un policier pour nous proposer à boire. Mon œil a furieusement enflé, je le sens grossir et le vois aussi avec la vitre qui me renvoie mon reflet sombre. Je ressemble au Peter d'i ans, le petit gars qui se prenait que des raclées par la même personne. J'ai du mal à me reconnaître, de m'identifier dans cet état. Un œil plus gros que l'autre, le visage crasseux et les joues rouges à cause des blessures. J'ai presque pitié pour moi, je n'ai plus mon costume ni mon masque. Au chômage précaire, à cet âge là c'est dur à encaisser.

'' - Wade, tu as vu l'église ? ''

'' - Bien sûr mon ange en sucre tombé du ciel trop tôt. ''

'' - OK, tu ne l'as pas vu. Pendant notre trip dans la voiture, on est passé devant une église. Je crois bien que c'est là-bas que se situe leur '' _stock_ '' comme pour Emi, si elle s'est jouée de nous, son pote musclor et le blond de l'entrepôt dont je n'ai pas demandé le nom. ''

Deadpool se met alors à tambouriner, ses frappes s'intensifient contre la vitre épaisse. Avec aisance, je casse mes menottes et viens le rejoindre pour mieux voir le travail du musicien en action.

'' - Explique-moi _intelligemment_ ce que tu es en train de faire. ''

'' - Ça se voit pas ? J'essaye de nous sortir de là. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est dans une fiction qu'on va s'en sortir sans passer par le niveau difficulté. ''

'' - D'accord... Alors tu m'en voies navré de t'apprendre qu'on est dans la vraie vie et que la porte est déjà déverrouillée. ''

'' - Hein ?! ''

J'ouvre la porte sous son regard ébahi. Avant qu'il ne franchisse le seuil je lui donne un coup à la tête.

'' - Aïe ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ! J'ai rien fait ! ''

'' - Figure-toi que tu m'as mise la musique dans la tête. ''

Il marmonne dans sa barbe et continue sa route un poil trop courte pour moi. Wade se cogne la tête tout juste avec une autre personne devant lui, nous sursautons en même temps en le voyant si proche de nous. Étrange car je ne l'ai pas senti venir. Dés lors, je me concentre pour analyser le commissariat en détail. Mon champ traverse les objets, les murs et les pièces, je visionne la présence de plusieurs individus éparpillés dans des couloirs, des bureaux et autres parts mais aucun d'eux ne bouge. En élargissant ma vision, je peux sentir les voitures circuler et le monde tourner normalement à l'extérieur. Les policiers sont assis ou debout à attendre, regardant le vide devant eux. De plus en plus bizarre. J'ai peut-être pris un gros coup sur la tête mais il est sûr que quelque chose à l'intérieur cloche et nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir réagir et parler.

Malgré nos costumes déchirés et nos blessures, nous nous mettons en garde rapprochée, prenant la pose la plus assurée qui nous vient à l'esprit. Nous nous attendons à ce que le policier soit aussi surpris de nous pour faire le premier mauvais pas, c'est-à-dire prendre son arme de service. Mais lui aussi reste figé. Pas de main qui bouge, pas d'onomatopée sortant de sa bouche ni de tir. L'homme reste planté devant nous et étrangement ce visage m'est familier...

'' - Attends, mais c'est... ''

Oui, c'est bien lui. . Le fameux journaliste à qui j'offre mes prestations pour un petit salaire. Deux stylos tout frais préparés et accrochés à sa chemise, et un gobelet contenant un liquide encore chaud. Comment je le sais ? Deadpool vient de mettre son doigt dedans pour y goûter. Le malheureux semble s'être brûlé le doigt et la langue.

'' - Du café noir. Trop noir. Pourquoi ? Il broie du noir ? Il aime l'humour noir ? Sa chienne est noire ?''

Je fronce les sourcils mais ne soulève pas l'ambiguïté de la dernière question.

'' - Trop de questions, et après, tu te demandes pourquoi t'as à un mal de tête. ''

'' - Ouais, ajoute-t-il en se grattant la tête. Direction la Mecque alors !''

'' - C'est une église et non. ''

'' - Non ? NON ? ''

Je reviens devant Jameson. Et dire que je lui offre les plus belles photos de Spider-man, les plus merveilleuses poses que je peux faire sous mon objectif. Je me mets aux petits soins pour lui mais ce gars n'a jamais apprécié tous les efforts que je fais. Ce serait bête de partir comme ça alors que le journaliste est juste devant moi, inoffensif. Il a fait tout ce chemin pour rencontrer Spider-man, les nouvelles se propagent rapidement. Je peux déjà l'entendre me crier dessus ou d'écrire encore un article sur les dangers d'un Spider-man aux alentours. Tout cela surmonté d'un excellent titre racoleur pour écouler le stock des Daily Burgle.

'' - Je croyais que tu étais le gentil. ''

'' - Je le suis toujours. ''

'' - Alors pourquoi j'ai la sensation que tu vas faire lui faire du mal ? ''

Je me laisse un temps de réflexion avant de détourner le regard.

'' - En effet, avoué-je. Juste une moustache avec un marqueur noir, mais si Deadpool me fait la remarque, ça doit être très mauvais. Allons-nous en. ''

Nous parcourons le couloir à la même allure jusqu'à atteindre la pièce centrale du commissariat. Presque la totalité des agents étaient sur les lieux, entre les bureaux et les autres criminels attendant leur audition sagement assis à leur chaise, il y a de quoi faire une fête. Deadpool est le premier à s'incruster dedans, aillant remarqué un homme tenant nos prélèvements de sang et des papiers avec nos empreintes. Il est si concentré dessus qu'il n'a pas l'air de surpris de voir que personne ici aussi ne bouge. Mal à l'aise, je le suis. D'un pas lent, je traverse les hommes statues et me pose à ses côtés. Wade détruit toutes traces de notre présence et me passe des vêtements qu'il vient de prendre d'une personne sans rien demander. Sous mes yeux et ceux des autres parce que ça compte aussi, il se déshabille.

'' - Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait un peu s'inquiéter de la situation-là ? Tu trouves pas qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond ? ''

'' - Ils doivent jouer à 1, 2, 3 soleil. ''

'' - Quelle efficacité inégalable, Deadpool, '' répliqué-je avec un sourire taquin.

Voyant que je ne bouge pas, il me prend la casquette et me la met lui-même sur la tête. Je plisse des yeux et décide qu'il vaut mieux que je porte autre chose qu'un costume déchiré. Je me change à la vitesse d'un escargot, les muscles de mon corps se sont alourdis j'en grince des dents. Pour passer un bras à un autre dans les manches, il me faut un moment. Un long moment car Deadpool s'éclipse, sûrement a-t-il trouvé la remise où les armes sont stockées.

En l'attendant je me cale sur un bureau, l'ennui fait vite son apparition que je ne peux pas tenir deux secondes sans rien faire. Je m'avance vers un agent, la bouche entrouverte, le visage en rage. Il pointe fermement son index sur le bureau de son collège dont le stress se lit sur son visage. Avec tous les papiers qu'il laisse traîner sur sa table, je pense avoir ma petite idée de l'histoire entre ces deux gars.

Au même moment, les policiers se mettent à bouger. Mécaniquement, ceux qui portent une arme la sorte et la pointent sur moi. Ce qui me paraît normal après tout, je m'évade et je vole des habits, non je comprends leur geste en temps normal, mais à présent, il y a pas moyen que ces gens sont dans leur état normal. Le regard vide, et l'absence total de présence me laisse perplexe quant aux événements qui vont suivre. Et Deadpool n'est pas encore arrivé, jamais là quand on a besoin de lui. Je pourrais éviter certaines balles, mais pas assez vite pour fuir sans en prendre au moins une dans une jambe.

Une porte s'ouvre à la volée et un homme entre, le pas claquant le sol de ses bottes de cow-boy. Il est l'image parfaite du shérif dans les westerns : le long chapeau, le long manteau et la cigarette fumante au bout des lèvres. À part qu'il n'a pas d'étoile donc ce n'est pas le parfait shérif. Soulevant son chapeau, j'aperçois son visage. Sans cacher mon dégoût face à mon voleur de sang, je le regarde s'approcher, se frayant un chemin jusqu'à se tenir devant moi. Un souffle nous sépare, et puisqu'il mesure une tête de plus que moi, il me regarde de haut, exagérant avec plaisir son geste. Comment oublier cet homme et son sourire narquois, et puisqu'il s'est de nouveau déplacé pour me revoir, les bonnes manières s'imposent.

'' - Je ne vous aime pas, mais j'aimerai mettre un nom sur votre tête. ''

'' - Aurélien, Clovis, Alexandre, Benoît, Jacques. Choisissez celui qui vous convient le mieux, mon garçon. ''

Il pose ses deux mains sur mes épaules, me laissant dans une gêne très inconfortable. Il m'encourage à lui répondre, aucune alternative ne m'est proposée de toute manière.

'' - Vous avez un fétichiste sur les noms français ou la France ? Edith Piaf, la baguette, béret, la marinière, Tour Eiffel tout ça, tout ça ? ''

Ses mains se serrent et écrasent mes épaules. Il fallait bien que je pose la question, pourtant son visage ne montre aucun signe de contrariété, il a l'air plutôt de s'amuser de mon répondant. Ah oui c'est vrai qu'il aime ça.

'' - Vous avez une tête de Boris...Non, j'ai mieux, repris-je. Georges, vous allez bien Georges ? ''

Quelque chose en lui craque, j'aperçois de la joie enfin pas exactement, on dirait une bonne surprise qui l'a pris au dépourvu. Georges relâche mes épaules, mais pas le temps pour souffler et chanter _Libéré Délivré_ qu'il me prend dans ses bras. J'aurais mieux fait de me battre contre des policiers zombifiés. Si seulement je n'étais pas tenu en joue. Où es-tu DEADPOOL ?

'' - On aurait pu faire de grande chose, Spider-man. Vous êtes du mauvais côté du camp, il n'est pas trop tard pour nous rejoindre. ''

'' - Nan, il y a pas de « on aurait pu » et prenez pas cette voix, surtout pas avec cette mauvaise interprétation de l'accent français. Me regardez pas comme ça, ça me donne un mauvais sentiment. ''

Je refuse de détourner le regard, mais cette fixation qu'il a sur moi me met franchement mal à l'aise. Il n'est pas prêt à me lâcher non plus avec ce regard plein de significations. Oh.

 _Merde...vraiment ?_

'' - Vous avez tout pour vous, '' admet-il satisfait en caressant mes cheveux.

Soudain, l'air se fend et j'évite de peu de prendre un katana en plein vol. Avec agilité, je m'écarte et retombe sur mes deux jambes à côté de deux policiers. À ma surprise, George l'a évité avec une extrême agilité que je donnerai à un danseur étoile. Lui aussi retombe au même moment que moi, à une distance raisonnable cette fois. Nos regards se croisent, il tente de m'attraper mais Deadpool fonce sur lui. Par la force brute, il l'envoie cogner contre un mur faisant tomber des portraits de policiers accrochés. Je n'ai pas le temps de suivre leur combat que quatre policiers se saisissent de mes bras pour me retenir. D'une pirouette à l'envers, je bouscule leur équilibre et je les heurte deux têtes entre elles, et balance le reste par-dessus les bureaux.

Les habits que je porte retiennent énormément mes mouvements, quand j'essaye de porter un coup fatal je suis parfois trop lent que ma cible m'échappe. Je dois faire le boulot deux fois au lieu d'une. Mes combattants à terre, je m'apprête à résister à une prochaine pluie de balles des autres agents ou d'un mouvement synchro d'une troupe de policiers à la conscience absente, mais je suis toujours en place et rien n'a bougé. Les policiers se tiennent à leur position, mais je perds mes mots en voyant que chacun porte leur arme à leur tempe. Je n'ai qu'à tourner sur moi-même pour voir l'étendue des conséquences si un seul ordre était donné. Les pistolets qui s'enclenchent, la balle qui se loge dans les têtes respectives et une série de corps ensanglantés tombant au sol comme des dominos. Une scène macabre dont je serais un simple spectateur impuissant, jamais je ne pourrais me pardonner.

Je ne vois même pas venir Georges qui se tient derrière moi, un katana sous ma gorge. Deadpool est agité devant moi, ne savant pas quoi faire non plus alors il range son katana et lève les mains.

'' - Ma petite toile, garde ton calme. ''

'' - Mais je suis calme, Deadpool. C'est toi qui paniques !''

'' - Je ne panique pas, je suis _sous pression_ ! ''

'' - Mais bon sang ! C'est pareil ! ''

Deadpool prend le risque et fait un pas vers nous. Autour, le bruit des chiens qui arment les balles dans le canon cassent l'aplomb de la situation. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il va se passer au second pas. Georges cale sa tête sur mon épaule, son souffle chaud au creux de mon oreille me fait frissonner.

'' - Peux-tu vivre avec une dizaine de morts sur la conscience, Spider-man ? '' Murmure-t-il.

'' - Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? ''

'' - Ton acolyte dérangé et toi. ''

'' - Je suis pas dérangé ! Je suis drôle, rude et violent mais pas dérangé ! ''

Je jette un coup d'œil à Deadpool, lui mimant d'arrêter. Sa peau fissurée et craquelé est à la vue de tous, il soutient mon regard à la recherche d'un signal pour contre-attaquer mais je ne peux pas lui en donner un, pas avec toutes ces victimes possibles.

'' - Personne ne sera blessé si vous nous suivez gentiment. ''

'' - Très bien, mais vous relâchez ces personnes. ''

D'un claquement de doigts, les policiers s'évanouissent et tombent. Est-ce qu'il est une sorte d'homme psychique ? George abandonne le katana et à mon étonnement Deadpool ne se rend pas aussi aisément, il surgit d'un côté et lance son poing. George prévoit le coup et l'évite avec cette même légèreté. Tout se passe si vite que je n'ai pas le temps de crier à Deadpool d'arrêter ou de l'écarter du potentiel danger. George attrape son arme à feu avant et lui tire sous le menton. La balle le traverse et ressort au-dessus de sa tête.

J'ai beau me dire qu'il ne peut pas mourir, une partie de moi a l'impression que ce sera la dernière fois que je le verrais vivant. Son sang m'éclabousse alors que mon ami s'écroule sans vie une seconde fois.

'' - Les dérangés ne réfléchissent jamais et foncent dans le tas, toi au moins tu es intelligent. Ne t'inquiète pas, il va survivre.'' me dit-il.

Je le sais déjà mais maintenant je me demande si j'ai fait le bon choix.


	10. Chapter 10

_Merci à : - Tayaress d'avoir mis l'histoire dans ses favoris_

 _- soln96  pour le follow -^^- et pour le temps que tu as pris pour commenter chaque chapitre _

_\- Et n'oublions pas : Angelyoru et RoronoaAgathou pour leurs commentaires ! (Je me crois à un concert.)_

 _A être en retard, je me perds et je ne sais pas si j'ai oublié des personnes ah lala...! Bref, bonne lecture ~_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Médical intention**

* * *

 **1 + 1 = 3.** Et c'est vrai, je viens de le voir, ce n'est pas juste quelqu'un qui me l'a dit. Même mes yeux peuvent vous le confirmer. Enfin, ils ne sont pas aussi propres que la première fois où j'ai vu le visage de ma mère lorsqu'elle m'accouchait mais quand même ! Moment merveilleux dans la vie d'une femme, de même que mon papa à mon avis et que dalle pour moi. Je m'en souviens pas, mais mes yeux ont vu des choses depuis. Et aussi longtemps que je la regardais, et plus longtemps la vérité me sortait des orbites. Personne pour me contredire et c'était beaucoup mieux comme ça. Être clean, ça avait ces bons côtés. Au départ, je pensais à rien mais maintenant cette petite fille à la peau chocolat a fait fondre un truc au fond de moi.

Elle danse et se trémousse sur la scène comme si le monde a toujours tourné de cette manière. Par moments ses gestes étaient ralentis, un truc comme le slow motion qui donne un aspect poétique à la chose. J'en bave à la voir danser, pas elle mais la voir faire des mouvements délicats sujets avec émotions. Il ne faut pas non plus croire que je me promène dans un camion blanc près des écoles maternelles pour appâter des enfants avec des bonbons. L'art se trouve dans chacun de ses pas et de ses mains. Mais pour revenir à cette histoire de calcul, car je pense que vous ne me prenez pas au sérieux. Eh bien je vais vous le dire bande de lectrices j'ai toujours raison : c'est la jeune fille qui me l'a dit, je la vois se dédoubler et se réunifier pour ne former qu'un seul être. 1 + 1 = 3. Bouum. Big bang.

C'est étrange d'un côté mais fascinant de l'autre. Vous avez peut-être changé d'avis maintenant, c'est tant mieux car mon partenaire n'a pas l'air de voir la même chose que moi. Ce qui est vraiment dommage quand on sent l'essence de sa représentation.

— Wade, je n'aime pas ton regard.

— Quoi ? Il a quoi mon regard ?

— Le regard qui déshabille, mais tu t'es vu à regarder cette fille ?

— Je l'honore en la regardant.

— Bah voyons, tu m'as plutôt l'air d'un ours pervers prêt à la dévorer toute crue.

Peter est né grincheux. Il a beau être un joli garçon, mais ses mots me blessent parfois. J'ai presque envie de pleurer alors que je me sentais bien quelques secondes plus tôt.

Je renfrogne mes larmes de garçon attristé et décide de lui faire payer ses propos en lui donnant un coup d'épaule. Je me rate complètement alors que nous sommes assis côte à côte, les épaules se touchant presque. Je me retrouve à taper dans le vide, pour tomber et m'allonger sur le banc. Quand je le regarde à nouveau, Peter est plus loin que je ne l'aurais cru, bizarre. Je me relève avec le peu de dignité qui me reste.

— Tiens-toi tranquille, tu vas nous faire repérer, chuchote-t-il. Déjà que je me dois m'occuper d'un Deadpool drogué, j'ai pas besoin d'un autre problème.

— C'est celui qui le dit qui l'est ! Je suis pas drogué, monsieur !

— Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vois autour de moi ?

— Des fresques, des statuts, des bancs, des bougies…

— Non, ce qui _flotte_ autour de moi ?

Je reste à le contempler un moment avant de tourner mon regard et d'admirer les nombreuses fleurs qui planent. Ce qu'il peut être grotesque, il doit bien les voir les licornes qui s'envolent avec leurs petites ailes. Elles dansent et s'amusent si gaiement que j'aimerais bien les rejoindre. Il y en a pour toutes les couleurs, c'est un monde coloré et magique. Je remarque même des bonbons en train de rire près de moi. L'un d'eux m'effleure et je rigole à mon tour puérilement.

— Génial, ils t'ont transformé en bisounours, ironise-t-il. Plus sérieusement Wade, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir là-bas ?

Plus je l'observe et plus les fleurs se regroupent vers lui alors qu'une lumière le rend plus rayonnant. Je me mets à rire de bonheur, sous son regard éperdu. Ça doit être le paradis, même avec ses blessures il est toujours craquant. Mais cette image romanesque disparaît lorsque ses sourcils se froncent face à mes ricanements. Je baisse les yeux, intimidé et remarque que mes bras sont jonchés par des trous si fins que je dois plisser des yeux pour les voir entre mes gigantesques trous volcaniques que j'ai l'habitude de voir sur ma peau.

— Est-ce que je ressemble à un Chinois, Pete ?

— Chut ! Ne dis-plus rien !

— On joue à Jacques a dit ou au roi du silence ?

— Les deux si tu te tais !

Je ne dis plus rien et lui mime que ma bouche est zippée. C'est compliqué de jouer si Peter ne respecte pas les règles du jeu. Les licornes répètent aussi mon geste, je pouffe de rire en essayant d'être discret ce qui n'est pas facile avec toutes ses beautés autour de moi. Peter se met à gigoter dans tous les sens pour s'extirper de ses menottes, il tente de ramener ses mains en avant mais la longue corde autour l'en empêche. S'il est menotté, moi je suis libre de mes mouvements. En regardant mes doigts pianotés sur mes genoux, je me rappelle ce moment où ils m'ont ramené. Ils ont été tendre mais Spidey était en colère, il s'est calmé depuis mais je ne peux pas enlever cette image de mon esprit. Lui, fou de rage alors que ces personnes avaient tout l'air d'être de bonnes personnes. Peut-être que je suis trop gentil, mais ma maman m'a toujours dit d'être gentil et respectable envers les autres. Et Peter n'est pas le genre de personne à s'énerver pour un rien, ce qui me laisse penser le contraire sur ce qui m'est arrivé par la suite.

À présent que je le regarde, il a arrêté de bouger pour analyser discrètement les lieux. Deux individus se tiennent devant la porte, le reste est rangé autour de nous. Ça en fait des hommes pour prier aujourd'hui.

— Deadpool aide-moi, murmure Peter. Il faut que tu me prennes une bougie.

D'un geste de la tête, il me montre une petite table où est située une statuette d'une vierge, illuminée par une lignée de longues bougies.

— T'as pas dit « Jacques a dit ».

— T'es lourds Deadpool….

J'insiste et il soupire, faisant valser les pétales de coquelicots pleuvant sur lui.

— Jacques a dit « va me chercher une bougie tout de suite. »

Je m'exécute en sifflotant. Ah oui il faut être silencieux, je m'exécute tout court alors. Je rampe sur ce long banc interminable afin de lui attraper cette fameuse bougie. Le jeu a pris des tournures plus drôles maintenant !

 **[ Pool.]**

Je me retourne mais Spidey ne m'interpelle pas. Ça doit être un courant d'air. Je continue mon chemin, en suivant une petite chenille jusqu'à ce que celle-ci disparaisse tristement quand une autre voix surgit.

 _[ Wade ! Deadpool ! Merde ! Moi ! Répond ! ]_

 **[Non, ne réponds pas. Utilise tes pieds, ta tête d'abord pour réfléchir et va chercher cette bougie !]**

J'ai des voix dans ma tête. Quoique au final, je suis drogué. Et dire que je me croyais sain d'esprit, Peter a raison maintenant. Oh mais, la petite voix a raison aussi, pourquoi je rampe ? Je ne suis pas attaché… Hohoho, comme je peux être bête.

Je me lève du banc et traîne des pieds, les genoux pliés. J'avance tout en gardant en tête qu'il faut agir dans la discrétion je ne vois pas où je mets les pieds. Alors que j'atteins le couloir, la bougie juste en face de moi, mes pieds s'emmêlent et je tombe à la renverse. Hop, une galipette en arrière. 10/10 pour Deadpool ! Et maintenant une pirouette !

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a là ?

— 10 points pour Deadpool !

Je relève la tête et aperçois un homme d'une chevelure blonde si brillante et lisse. Les petits anges tout nus sont même en train de lui mettre une auréole sur la tête. C'est fou comme la religion est présente partout par ici. Le sourire de l'homme est contaminant que je me mets à sourire aussi.

 **[On l'a perdu.]**

 _[Il est déjà perdu, mais il nous a retrouvés.]_

 ** _[Alors il est pas perdu ?]_**

Un lasso vient capturer mon pied, enroulant ma cheville. Je m'arrête aussitôt de rire alors qu'on me traîne sans gêne au sol. C'est la jeune danseuse tout à l'heure si colorée, et à présent elle me semble être si terne et noire.

 **[Tu la sens la blague venir ?]**

— Pourquoi mes licornes disparaissent ? Pourquoi j'entends des voix ?

— Ce n'est rien , répond le blondinet. Juste les effets secondaires.

Je me laisse traîner comme une vieille chaussette et entends l'écho de la voix de Peter dans cette église. Arrivée près de l'autel, la petite fille desserre son fouet et recule pour laisser place au grand blond. Sa longue veste violette me chatouille le nez alors qu'il me passe devant pour déplacer une statuette sur l'autel. Un énorme bruit se met à résonner sous mes pieds, la terre se met à trembler et je perds mes mots quand l'autel se met à bouger et à s'écarter suivant un mécanisme. Se montre alors un escalier souterrain éclairé par des lumières électriques.

— Et si on allait faire un tour, mes amis ?

Autour de moi, la dernière tulipe me dit au revoir avec un visage triste. Mon joli petit monde si coloré perd de son allure à mon grand regret. Les couleurs perdent en intensité me remettant dans un monde si fade. La mélodie des anges ne résonne plus, et la dispute dans ma tête s'intensifie quant à elle.

 _[Je suis ce que je suis, bordel de sa race ! Pas un toutou qui embrasse langoureusement des licornes !]_

 **[DEPUIS QUAND J'ECRIS EN GROS ? JE SUIS DEJA BIEN ASSEZ GRAS.]**

Bon. C'est pas une dispute. Je tends à m'étouffer lorsque des souvenirs me reviennent soudainement en tête. Ils m'ont déjà emmené dans ce foutu laboratoire sous l'autel pour me prélever du sang et faire leur drogue. Tout ça par…

— Où est cette SALOPE DE VAMPIRE ?!

 **[Oh.]**

 _[Daddy est de retour !]_

— Et je vais casser cette baraque !

Je bouscule Georges le blondinet car non, je n'ai pas oublié son nom ridicule et me réfugie derrière l'autel en prenant avec moi Peter. Les balles éclatent dans ce lieu sacré, j'espère qu'ils ont dit pardon à la vierge et au petit Jésus… Moi je passerai plus tard au confessionnal, à mon tour de faire saigner.

— Peter, prend la relève de la narration, ce sera trop gore pour les petites lectrices.

Il me dévisage mais n'a pas le temps de me répondre que je me jette sur le groupe de bras cassés.

— Non, mais…DEADPOOL ! Mais quel crétin fou.

Qui est aussi bête pour partir sans arme ni rien ? Je veux bien lui accorder le doute quant à ses compétences en combat rapproché mais pour y arriver, il faut déjà passer sous la pluie de balles. Et en fonçant tête basse, il a oublié de me détacher. Ces gars ont fait attention en m'attachant de manière à que je ne puisse pas tisser des toiles. Je dois me trouver moi-même une bougie, ce n'est pas en gesticulant simplement que je vais pouvoir me hisser. Et il y en a toute une rangée derrière Georges.

— Zut alors. Je me tiendrais à l'écart ma petite tisseuse de toile.

Un pied me coupe le souffle, ma tête frappe contre l'autel. Georges prend plaisir à m'étouffer de son pied sous la gorge. J'essaye de m'en détacher en gardant les yeux fermés, car ma vue ne fait que me montrer des étoiles. Georges serre plus fort sa prise pour m'en dissuader.

— Je sais comment pensent les gars comme toi, j'en ai côtoyé lorsque j'étais légionnaire français et ce sont les premiers à mourir.

— J-Je…suis…

— Prêt à mourir ? Différent ? Plus fort ? Au final l'araignée, tu n'es bon qu'à être le sujet de notre expérience familiale.

Il m'attrape par le sweet-shirt et me jette dans l'ouverture sous l'autel. Je chute à l'envers dans un cri de stupeur et m'affale marche après marche. Je finis ma longue descente le dos à plat sur ce qui semble être du carrelage blanc. La pièce est d'une blancheur à me rendre aveugle, les murs ne sont que des miroirs qui reflètent par milliers mon image. Je me relève tant bien que mal, derrière moi l'autel a été refermé. J'ai beau pousser mais le mécanisme ne fonctionne qu'à l'extérieur, ou alors il faut y avoir le code d'accès sur le clavier numérique. Je tourne le dos et cherche un autre moyen de sortir d'ici. Pas le choix, j'avance dans ce couloir et arrive devant une porte. Ce ne doit pas être pire ce qui m'attend derrière cette porte, je porte la main sur la poignée quand mes sens d'araignée me mettent en alerte. Je me retourne directement, sentant le danger derrière moi mais je tombe nez à nez avec …Deadpool. Calme. Bien trop calme. Son visage me fait froid dans le dos.

— Deadpool ? Comment… tout vas bien ?

Sa bouche s'ouvre mais une voix le coupe avant qu'il ne puisse me répondre. J'ai du mal à lui tourner le dos à la vue de son regard. Il manque quelque chose chez lui, comme une lueur de folie. Pourtant c'est bien Wade qui est devant moi, personne ne peut lui ressembler après tout.

— Spider-Man ? C'est toi ? répète la voix.

Le ton est légèrement différent de mes souvenirs mais je n'ai pas de mal à reconnaitre la personne derrière. Je pose ma main sur la poignée et la tourne pour ouvrir la porte. Emi se trouve au centre de la pièce, le visage triomphant. Un visage que je ne lui connaissais pas. Une autre femme se tient devant moi, je n'arrive plus à déceler la fille que j'ai rencontrée dans ce miteux motel. Il ne reste que sa coupe de cheveux et la couleur de ses yeux que je peux encore reconnaitre. Je reste là à la contempler comme si le mirage allait disparaitre d'un clignement des yeux.

Son regard dérive du mien et fait signe du doigt à quelqu'un d'autre d'approcher.

Je tourne la tête pour voir que ce n'est d'autre que Deadpool. Il avance sans dire un mot, les pieds traînant au sol. Il se laisse dicter comme un gentil toutou, oh non ça ne va pas se passer comme ça. Je le retiens car rien ne tourne rond par ici.

— Wade, je sais que tu es bizarre en général, tu l'as toujours été mais là, t'es pas juste bizarre normal mais bizarre bizarre.

D'un geste brusque, il tire sur son bras pour se détacher de ma prise. Même pas un seul regard, il continue sa route pour se joindre à ses côtés. Le sourire d'Emi s'agrandit en voyant ma stupeur. Est-ce que Deadpool a toujours été un vilain depuis le début ? Je ravale amèrement ma salive, la sensation d'être mené du bout du nez aussi bêtement m'est insupportable. Surtout quand le vautour prend un malsain plaisir à vous voir vous décomposer.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? C'est pas cool de me l'avoir transformé en rôdeur.

— Pour l'amour de dieu ! Réplique-t-elle. On les appelle des zombies, et je ne lui ai rien fait.

Elle passe derrière lui et effleure de ses doigts les larges épaules de Wade. J'ai vraiment du mal à croire qu'ils ne sont pas ensemble et qu'on m'a mené en bateau jusqu'ici. Il peut ne plus ressembler à un être humain mais il est toujours considéré comme tel. Je réprime une impulsion inattendue à lui faire bouffer ses griffes, mais je la laisse tourner autour de lui comme si elle cherchait à faire monter un désir mutuel.

— Je n'ai fait que lui montrer la voie à suivre, continue-t-elle.

— Aussi simple que ça ?

Enfin, elle m'accorde un de ses regards, non pas en y rajoutant sa touche personnelle. Avec Deadpool fait en chiffon, elle ramène ses mains sur elle pour les poser sur son épaule alors qu'elle se range à l'intérieur, virilement blottie comme si la possession n'était pas assez remarquée depuis. Je comprends mieux les mecs jaloux de voir leur copine traîner avec d'autres mecs, mais bon sang pourquoi je suis exactement dans cette position ? C'est surtout le fait qu'elle le gesticule avec facilité qui me déconcentre. Et il ne faut pas oublier qu'il n'est plus de mon côté maintenant. Si elle peut l'utiliser comme bon lui semble, quoi d'autre peut-elle encore faire…

— Aussi simple que ça, répète-t-elle d'un ton plus hautain.

— OK… Tu sais quoi ? Tu peux le garder de toute façon je m'en fiche complètement de lui. Je peux très bien m'occuper de vous sans.

Tête baissée, je fonce sur elle mais elle esquive aisément tandis que je bascule en arrière avec Deadpool. Nous renversons une table à côté, je suis à nouveau debout lorsque Emi me jette un objet volant qui n'est autre que deux katanas. Wade reste au sol, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. J'aurais aimé utiliser les katanas à côté de lui mais ce n'est que trop tard que mon idée se partage pour aller chez Emi. Pas besoin de la voir pour savoir ce que Wade allait faire.

— Ne le blesse pas, et mets-le-moi sur la chaise.

Deadpool récupère ses deux katanas dans un grognement et me fait face de toute sa largeur. Le voir dans des habits de civil m'est étrangère comme l'expression sur son visage, est-ce qu'il est aussi inexpressif sans contrôle mental ? Est-ce qu'il a toujours été comme ça lorsqu'il tue ses victimes ?

Je recule appréhendant son premier geste et j'ai vu juste. Faisant tourner ses katanas dans le vent, il se met à fendre l'air pour me toucher. Même en étant contrôlé, les ordres sont mal compris de sa part. Il veut pas du tout m'arrêter, il va me tuer si je ne fais rien. Je suppose que c'est dans les gènes on n'y peut rien.

J'évite les nombreuses tentatives de Deadpool et réussis à me frayer un chemin entre sa garde relevée pour lui donner un coup de pied retourné. Mais alors que je me prépare à lui lancer mon coup, je suis tiré en arrière. Ma tête heurte sensiblement le sol dans un énorme bruit, Deadpool ne me laisse pas en paix et continue à me viser. Deux contre un, où est l'injustice ! Il rate ses attaques mais me coupe mes cordes. Enfin libre, je me décide à sortir mon pied coincé mais je suis figée en voyant non pas une sorte de corde mais un ensemble d'araignées ensevelir ma jambe. Deadpool en profite pour m'attraper par-derrière, je suis serré entre ses bras et complètement jeté sur la chaise. Les araignées grimpent sur moi pour me bloquer, Emi dicte leur geste en jouant de ses doigts.

— Impressionné ? me demande-t-elle.

— Je ne savais pas que c'était aujourd'hui pour le cirque.

— Et tu n'as encore rien vu…

Le numéro du magicien qui coupe sa femme dans des boîtes m'a toujours intrigué, même en étant plus un garçon le procédé reste à mes yeux une chose intrigante et sensationnelle. Mais ce n'était qu'un tour de passe-passe, un secret que les magiciens ne dévoilent pas aux yeux du public. Or, je ne peux pas dire à cet instant la même chose, je perds mes mots en voyant Emi se fendre littéralement en deux. Sous mes propres yeux, je la vois se couper verticalement avec le katana de Wade. Comme un caméléon changeant sa peau, elle enlève la sienne pour vivre sous une nouvelle enveloppe corporelle. Ses cheveux roses périssent tels des filaments de toiles faisant chuter avec la peau, d'innombrable minuscules araignées noires.

Je suis fier d'être nommé Spider-Man, mais face à cette situation, je préfère m'éloigner de ses bestioles qui lui sortent du corps comme un nid qui vient d'éclore en elle. Je n'ai aucune idée de leur dangerosité mais quand ça sort d'un corps c'est forcément radioactif ou maléfique. Dans cette nouvelle apparence, c'est une femme aux cheveux noirs que j'ai face à moi. Les traits asiatiques sont restés sur son visage mais sa peau est pâle, très pâle qui donne la vision que son corps n'est que la couleur de ses os. Emi porte à présent qu'un court corset noir qui laisse entrevoir son ventre. Elle se penche sur le côté pour prendre deux gants noirs et porte un collier de la même couleur obscure accroché à des filaments de perles tombant sur ses épaules dénudées.

Pensant que je tente à nouveau de m'enfuir, Deadpool me retiens fermement les épaules contre le dossier de la table.

— Enfin, moi.

— Tu t'appelles toujours Emi ou tu vas aussi enlever une couche ?

Un sourire énigmatique se dessine sur son visage tandis qu'elle redresse ses cheveux dans deux chignons opposés, quelques mèches s'en échappent. Elle se retourne et me laisse la possibilité de voir son dos où le tatouage d'une araignée a pris place. Je suis comme hypnotisé par la bête dont les finitions la rendent vivante. Emi revient vers moi avec un kit de perfusion. Et elle n'attend pas pour continuer à me prélever.

— Emi est mon vrai prénom.

— Je ne pense pas que dans le milieu tu aimes utiliser ton vrai prénom.

— Tout comme toi, réplique-t-elle en vérifiant que la poche reçoit bien le sang. Cela me permet de faire la différence entre ma vie privée et le business. On m'appelle la Mariée des neuf araignées, je n'en suis pas vraiment fière.

— C'est plutôt long. Pourtant Deadpool m'a dit que tu t'appelais salope de vampire.

Elle lui jette un œil dépourvu de sentiment.

— Il n'est qu'une brute et je ne te savais pas si grossier.

— Je suis plutôt d'accord sur ces deux points, mais le sujet n'est pas là. Comme je l'ai déjà dit au départ, c'est mon sang, je n'ai pas donné mon autorisation et c'est illégal je précise, si toi et tes copains aient oublié.

Elle se penche vers moi, je sens son souffle chaud s'écraser sur mon visage. Ces yeux d'un noir mat ne me quittent pas tandis qu'elle caresse mes cheveux avec la tendresse d'une mère.

— Je suis désolée, mais j'en ai besoin.

— Pour quoi ? Détruire des vies pour faire fonctionner ton petit marché ?

— Tu ne sais strictement rien.

— Explique-moi alors.

— Et révéler mon plan ? réplique-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. Pas mon style.

— J'aurais essayé.

Elle enlève sa main et la chaleur disparaît instantanément avec elle. Emi n'ajoute aucun mot ensuite, alors que les poches s'emplissent de mon sang. Elle est vraiment là pour mon sang et non mon identité alors qu'elle peut facilement remonter à la source. Deadpool reste avec elle tout le long aussi. Il n'est qu'un bon garde obéissant dont tout le monde aurait aimé voir agir de cette manière.

— J'ai essayé d'avoir une vie normale, mais le passé revient toujours me hanter. Mais cette fois, ce sera différent et tout ça grâce à toi.

Prélevant une petite quantité en plus, je la vois en injecter une sur une des araignées. Aussitôt celle-ci fume et fond en cendres dans sa paume. De ses deux mains, elle modèle quelque chose dont elle seule peut voir et lorsque son travail est terminé, elle montre ses paumes où se tient l'élixir tant convoité.

— Où est la caméra cachée ?

— Tu peux voir cela comme de la magie. Et celui-là sera pour toi.

— Pas vraiment envie de me droguer.

— Ce n'est pas de la drogue, c'est un antidote. Pour ton ami.

 _Ce n'est pas mon ami._ Mais je suis trop concentré sur le liquide pour le répéter à haute voix.

— Cependant, c'est la seule et unique qui existe. Je suis la seule à pouvoir en fabriquer.

— Et tu veux me proposer un marché ?

— Non, j'ai déjà tout de toi. Un dilemme.

Elle se relève et me détache tout en tenant éloigné l'antidote. Je cherche tout de même à m'en emparer à présent libre mais mon corps est endolori. Plus possible de faire un mouvement sans se sentir épuiser immédiatement.

Emi dépose la petite fiole par terre et rejoint la porte où Georges l'attend discrètement sur le bas-côté. Elle tient avec elle une mallette contenant sûrement mon sang et celui de Wade qui me barre la route.

— Tu te rappelles de la jeune fille qui m'accompagne ?

La petite fille sort de son coin et je ne peux que la regarder avec peine.

— Comme Deadpool, elle y a déjà goûté. Chacun d'eux a reçu une quantité trop importante pour leur organisme…

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?...

— Le nécessaire, j'espère que tu ne regretteras pas ton choix.

Elle claque des doigts et sort de la pièce me laissant entre deux personnes me mettant mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas qui est le plus effrayant, Deadpool qui vient soudain de remarquer ma présence avec un regard noir ou la petite fille encore ignorante de ce qui lui arrive. Justin serait heureux de savoir sa sœur saine et sauve. Aucun doute là-dessus elle lui ressemble trait pour trait si ce n'est que l'année de naissance qui doit les différencier. Elle n'a pas l'air de porter des séquelles physiques.

— Hey ! L'interpellé-je. Tu es la sœur de Justin, je me trompe ?

Elle n'ose pas prendre la parole et hoche la tête à la place. Soit c'est la surprise, soit c'est la crainte que Wade finisse par la remarquer elle aussi alors qu'il fait jongler ses katanas sur ses mains habiles. Je réussis à me relever sur la table mais retombe à genoux à la place. Bon, un point pour l'effort.

— Comment t'appelles-tu ? Moi, c'est Peter.

Aussi distante que son frère vis-à-vis des étrangers. Merci les parents.

— Sasha.

Je me remets debout en prenant appui sur la table. Deadpool s'est rapproché de moi dangereusement, je surveille attentivement ses katanas du coin de l'œil son regard me donnait un aperçu des évènements à venir.

La fiole se trouve juste sous ses pieds, je ne peux pas l'atteindre sans qu'il ne m'attaque en premier, mais une petite fille pourrait. Mon choix est déjà fait, bien avant qu'Emi m'annonce son dilemme morbide. Je sais que Deadpool aurait compris mon choix.

— D'accord Sasha, commencé-je calmement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu suis cette femme, ni pourquoi tu as pris cette drogue mais je sais surtout que ton frère Justin s'inquiète pour toi.

Ses yeux chocolat s'illuminent à la pensée de son frère.

— Je lui ai dit de…

— Il a peur pour toi Sasha, il était prêt à se mettre en danger.

— Je…Je savais pas…

— Tu dois prendre ce remède, tu m'entends ? Il a besoin de toi, pense à lui et à ta famille…

Énergiquement, elle réagit et se baisse pour le prendre. Elle a fait le bon choix. Je ne connais pas les ordres de Deadpool mais il se détache et se retourne pour chercher le remède. Je me jette sur lui avant qu'il ne l'attrape. Sasha s'empare du précieux alors que Deadpool tente par tous ses moyens de m'arracher de son dos. Wade lâche ses katanas pour m'attraper sur son dos mais il n'arrive pas à m'atteindre.

— Deadpool ! Écoute-moi, c'est Peter !

Il tourne en rond, les pieds se jonchant à chaque tour et finit par m'aplatir contre un mur. Je finis par céder lorsqu'il me cogne plusieurs fois de suite sur les différents murs qui composent la pièce.

Il profite de cet enchaînement pour m'agripper à la gorge ne me laissant que très peu de temps pour comprendre ce qui se passe. J'entends Sasha crier au seuil de la porte, Wade continue à m'étrangler férocement comme si j'étais son plus vieil ennemi. Son visage si expressif d'habitude ne laisser rien entrevoir cette fois, contrairement à ses yeux où valse une haine sombre. Ses longs bras musclés portent des traces d'injections et je ne peux que supposer qu'on ne lui a pas simplement prélevé du sang. Ils ont aussi injecté la substance.

J'essaye de reprendre la situation en main, écartant ses bras de part et d'autre mais au lieu de libérer mon cou, j'ai l'effet inverse. Il me punit presque en appuyant plus fort sur ses doigts. Il les rentre plus profondément dans ma peau mettant mes cordes vocales à rude épreuve.

Sasha apparait dans mon champ de vision, elle tient un plateau entre les mains. Le regard déterminé, elle prend de l'élan et abat l'objet sur sa tête. Un son éclate et le métal du plateau se tort pour former un rond. Elle reste bouche bée en voyant Deadpool sortir indemne. Il ne bronche même pas et l'éjecte en un seul poing comme un insecte lui gênant la vue.

— S'il-te-plaît…Wade...

Je sens l'air quitter mes poumons et la panique me submerger. Je suis face à moi-même, j'ai beau connaitre cette situation des centaines de fois, quand c'est quelqu'un que vous _appréciez_ particulièrement, l'impression est différente. Même en cherchant à écraser ses bras, il rogne placidement la souffrance. Il n'est pas immortel pour rien, et mon obstination a ses limites. Je le griffe, désemparé, comme dernier recours avant de mourir.

 _Sérieusement._

Mes gestes ne sont que des actes d'un animal en détresse, se tordant sans répit par le manque d'oxygène. Je ne résiste pas longs feux et sombre dans la suffocation que je tentais d'oublier. Elle m'aspire entièrement pendant que mes larmes me montent aux yeux. Mes halètements deviennent des supplices mais je trouve une force d'un autre monde pour effleurer une dernière fois sa joue.

Je ne savais pas que la mort pouvait vous serrer agréablement contre elle.

* * *

 _À bientot ! N'hésitez pas à commenter :) (Oh! On en parle du "petit bisou" entre Garfield & Reynold ? Le SpideyPool est là!)_


End file.
